Her Heroes
by lilyann78
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her two heros; her daddy John Cena and her god father Randy Orton. Warning: may contain some violence and spanking. Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Lilyana grabbed the phone and ran up to her room. Once she had locked the door, she began rummaging through her desk, looking for the number she needed. Finding it, she flopped down on her bed and dialed. She needed to get out of here and only one person could save her.

_Ring…Ring…_

John Cena checked the caller id and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Daddy is that you?" the girl asked in a shaky voice.

John could tell that his little girl had been crying and wanted to know why.

"Lilyana, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked.

"Well, um Mama went out with her boyfriend, Marvin and brought him home with her. They had been drinking and I think doing drugs, daddy."

"Baby did they hurt you?" he asked starting to feel the anger rising within him.

"Mama started yelling at me and I yelled back. Then Marvin….." she was starting to cry again.

"What did Marvin do?" John was now totally pissed and his best friend Randy Orton wanted to know what was going on.

"He hit me." Lilyana said in a small voice.

"Uncle Randy and I are on our way. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy. Please hurry."

John hung up the phone and filled Randy in on what happened.

"Let's go then." Randy said. He was pissed. Nobody puts their hands on his god daughter and gets away with it.

The two best friends headed back to their rooms to make arrangements for the trip. Luckily, they were in Dallas, Texas for a show. Lilyana and her mother lived in Shreveport, Louisiana which was only about 3 hours away.

Meanwhile, 12 year old Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena was busy packing her things. She was both excited and scared. She hadn't seen Daddy in over two years. She packed as much as she could into her suite case and backpack. As she was zipping it shut, Marvin started pounding on her door.

"Young lady, open this door right now!" he yelled.

Lilyana hid the suit case and backpack, then went over and unlocked the door. Marvin came storming in angrily. He walked over to her and smacked her across the face, leaving a hand print.

"Owwieeee." She cried out as her hand flew up to her cheek.

"That little slap was just the beginning young lady. When I am through with you, you won't be sitting comfortably for at least a month, maybe even longer." Marvin told the crying girl.

Back at the hotel, John and Randy were just pulling out of the parking garage in John's car.

"If that man hurt my god daughter, I am gonna kill him." Randy grumbled.

"Not if I get my hands on him first." John replied.

Randy turned on some music as they headed towards Shreveport, Louisiana. They managed to complete the 3 hour drive in 2 ½ hours.

John pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. He and Randy got out and stormed to the front door. Once at the door, John pounded on it and Marissa answered.

"John what on earth are you doing here at 2 in morning." The brunette asked.

"I am here because my daughter called me. Apparently she needs me." John replied icily.

"Why I declare, I have no idea what you are talking about John. Lilyana is in her bed where a child her age belongs at this time." Marissa said trying to sound innocent.

"Cut the crap. I know that you have been letting Marvin hit my daughter. Now let Randy and I in or else." John growled. He was getting very angry by this point as was Randy.

"Fine. Come on in if you must." Marissa said while stepping aside.

John walked in, followed by Randy. They headed straight up the stairs to Lily's room and knocked. There was no answer but the two men could clearly hear the sound of a little girl sobbing into her pillow.

As John was about to enter his daughter's room, Marvin came down the hall yelling.

"What do you think you are doing? You have no right coming here."

"Excuse me? I have every right being here when I receive a call from my 12 year old daughter saying you hit her and begging me to come get her." John said confidently.

Randy could see that John was losing his patience and decided to intervene.

"Listen Marvin, John and I are going to take Lily with us whether you like it or not." Randy stated. Randy was now in the man's face and not backing down.

John seized the opportunity and walked into Lily's room. What he found did nothing except anger him further. As he walked up to the bed, he saw his little girl lying face down, sobbing into her pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her back. The little girl jumped and let out a cry of pain. This upset and surprised John. He removed his hand and lifted her shirt to reveal a very bruised and welted back. He gasped.

"Don't worry my little flower; Daddy is getting you out of here." John said calmly to his crying child.

By this point, Randy had dealt with Marvin and was walking up to them.

"Oh my God, John. What has that piece of crap done to her?" Randy asked angrily.

"I don't know but I am getting her out of here. She is never coming back here. Can you grab her things while I carry her to the car? We need to get her to the hospital." John asked his best friend as he gently picked his daughter up.

Randy gather the suitcase and bag the child had packed and then grabbed her favorite tiger blanket and tiger stuffed animal. As John carried Lily, Randy carried her things to the car. Lily just laid in her daddy's arms, sobbing. John tried to comfort her as he carried her. Once he had her in the car, he turned to Randy.

"Can you stay here with her while I speak with Marissa?"

"Of course, John but be careful. Don't do anything that you might regret." Randy told his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John walked back up to the house and walked in.

"Marissa, we need to talk."

Marissa walked into the living room and sat down.

"John please let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain how you let that piece of crap boyfriend of yours hurt MY little girl? I don't think you can Marissa." John said agitatedly.

"John…"

"No Marissa. You listen to me and listen well. I am taking Lilyana with me and she is never coming back here. You had your chance to be a mother and blew it. Instead of taking care of her, you did drugs and drank. You let your loser boyfriend do as he pleased with her. First thing tomorrow, I will be contacting my lawyer. For now, don't try to contact Lily or myself. You will be hearing from my lawyer. I am pressing charges on Marvin and you better pray that charges aren't brought against you as well." With that John got up and walked out the door.

He was full of mixed emotions. He was angry with Marissa and Marvin but also angry with himself. How could he have left his precious little girl there to be hurt and mistreated?

Randy was concerned for his friend. He knew that John was most likely blaming himself for what happened to Lily.

"John, this is in no way your fault, man." Randy tried to comfort his friend.

"How isn't it? I left my little girl their and haven't been around to protect her from them." John stated.

"What is important is that you are here for her now. She is safe and we aren't letting anything or anyone hurt her ever again." Randy reassured John.

By that time they were at the hospital. John parked the car and got out. Next he gently picked up the sleeping child and carried her in to the emergency room. Randy followed them in, carrying Lily's stuffed tiger. He figured she might want it if she woke up. It was going on 3 am as they approached the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you." replied the chubby, brown haired nurse.

"My daughter has been abused by her mother's boyfriend and needs to be checked out." John stated.

The nurse tried to hide the gasp but wasn't very successful.

"Bring her right on back. Nurse Smith will get her vitals and the doctor will be in shortly." she told them as she led them to a private ER room.

Shortly after they had Lily in the bed, a tall, slender, blonde haired nurse came in.

"Hello, I am Nurse Smith. We need to get this young lady into a gown. Would you two mind stepping out of the room for a minute?"

Randy got up and walked out but John hesitated. Lily had woken up and he was concerned about leaving her.

Lily looked at the nurse and said shyly, "Can Daddy please stay here? I would feel better if he did."

"Of course he can darling." the nurse replied and began to get her into the gown. Once she had Lily in the gown, she took her vitals.

"Ok, if you need anything let me know. Dr. Richards should be in to see you soon." she said and then left the room.

Randy walked back in the room and smiled at Lily.

"So how is my favorite god daughter feeling?"

"Uncle Randy, I am your only god daughter." she giggled.

"I know. But even if you weren't the only one you would still be my favorite." he replied.

This made Lilyana smile. She was happy that her two heroes had come to her rescue.

"Daddy, do I have to go back to Mama's?"

"No, I promise you, you never have to go back there." John comforted his daughter as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Lily smiled. "You two are my heroes."

This made both John and Randy chuckle.

After a few minutes, the doctor knocked on the door and entered. Lily tensed up when he came in. She scooted closer to her daddy and Randy.

"Hello Lilyana. Don't be afraid child. I am Dr. Richards. I won't hurt you." the doctor said calmly.

"Hello, Dr. Richards." Lily shyly replied.

"So Lily, can you tell me why you are here?"

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It is exciting to see how many people have added this story to their favorites and alerts. Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Please continue to read and review. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Also thanks for all the alerts and favoriting! It means so much to mean. I am glad that you all are enjoying this story. Please remember that this story contains mention of abuse and may contain some violence and/or spanking in future chapters. I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review. :)

Chapter 3

"Well, um…" Lily tried to get the words out but the tears began falling immediately.

John reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lily squeezed his hand back.

"Take your time Ms. Cena." Dr. Richards said.

"Well, Mama went out with her boyfriend Marvin and came home drunk and probably under the influence of drugs. Marvin was with her. Anyways, Mama started yelling at me for no reason and I got upset and yelled back. I know I shouldn't have yelled back but Mama made me so mad. Anyways, Marvin began yelling at me and slapped me across the face." Lily had to pause for a minute because she was starting to really get upset.

John continued to hold his little girl's hand reassuringly. Randy sat in the other chair trying to hide his growing anger. The two wrestlers wanted to go back to Marissa's house and pound the crap out of that SOB Marvin.

"Anyways, I grabbed the phone and ran up to my room, locking the door behind me. Daddy gave me his cell number so that I can call him whenever I want or need to. So I found his number and called him to come get me. A little bit later, Marvin came to my room and forced his way in. Then…he...umm...he…said he was gonna make it…so that I wouldn't sit comfortably for a long time. Then…then...he...he…" Lilyana was crying so hard now that she couldn't take anymore.

John picked her up and put her on his lap, hugging her and rubbing circles on her back.

"Shh, it's ok baby girl. Daddy's here. You are safe now princess."

"I was so scared Daddy. It hurt so badly. It was like I was on fire from the backs of my legs to part way up my back. He kept hitting me with his belt." The girl cried in her Daddy's strong arms.

"Shh baby. It is all over now. Daddy has you." John soothed and comforted his little girl.

Once she was calmed down, John placed Lily back into the hospital bed.

"Mr. Cena could I speak with you for a moment in private?" the doctor asked.

"Of course." John replied and followed the doctor out. Randy stayed with Lilyana trying to keep her calm and safe.

The doctor explained that he would have to call the police and Lily would then have to give them a statement as well. John understood and thanked the doctor for being honest. The two then went back into Lily's room so Dr. Richards could examine her.

After that, he left but not before informing them that Lily would be getting x-rays. It didn't take long for the radiologic technologist (x-ray tech) to take her down to the radiology department.

Once there they took many x-rays of the child and then took her back to her room.

"Ok, you just be a good girl and wait here. The doctor will be back in once he looks at the x-rays we just took." the nice tech told her.

Lily smiled and thanked the lady and then settled into the bed. She was starting to hurt again and let out a little cry of pain.

"Are you Ok Princess?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Randy, I just hurt a little."

A few minutes later Dr. Richards came back.

"Good news. Nothing is broken but there is severe bruising. I am going to give you something for the pain and swelling. Also I want you to take it easy for at least a few days. There is an officer here that would like to speak to you about what happened. Don't be afraid. She is on your side. Now here you go. Take this, it will help with the pain." he said while handing her an ibuprofen and some water.

Lilyana takes the medicine from the doctor gratefully and swallows it. The doctor walks out and a few seconds later a female officer walks in.

"Hello. My name is Detective Sherry Trenton. I need you to tell me what happened at your house tonight. Please start by giving me your full name." the detective said.

"My name is Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena, Ma'am." Lily replied politely.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Lilyana repeats what she told the doctor to the detective. The detective is almost in tears when the child is done with her story.

"Don't worry. I will do everything I can to see to it that man never comes near you again." Sherry tells her.

After a few words are exchanged between Dr. Richards, Detective Trenton and John, Lilyana is released in the care of her daddy. John and Randy get Lily settled in the car and start the three hour drive towards the hotel. Bye this time it is already 6 am which means they won't be back to the hotel until 9. They listened to music as they drove and Lily fell asleep. John drove the first half of the trip.

Lily started crying in her sleep so John pulled over to check on her.

"Why don't I drive so you can sit with Lily?" Randy suggested.

John agreed and climbed into the back seat resting his daughter's head on his lap. He began petting the top of her head and she calmed down. Not long after being back on the road, John was sleeping as well.

When they got to the hotel, Randy woke John up.

"Hey bro, we're here."

"Thanks man. I appreciate you coming with me and driving the rest of the way." John said.

"Hey that's what a god fathers are supposed to do." Randy replied as he got out of the car and grabbed Lilyana's things from the trunk.

John got out and picked up his still sleeping little angel and carried her. The two friends and the child headed up to their rooms. Randy left Lily's stuff at John's room and then went to his own. Neither man could wait to climb into their beds for some much needed sleep.

John got Lily tucked into the extra bed in his room and then got himself ready for bed. As soon as he had climbed into his bed and his head hit the pillow, he was out. Randy got ready for bed and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow as well. It had been a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had all gotten in and to bed around 9 am. Lilyana tossed and turned. She cried out in her sleep several times. Needless to say her daddy awoke each time and comforted his precious angel. Unfortunately, this meant he got almost no sleep.

At noon, John's phone began ringing, waking him up.

"Hello?"

"John, get your butt up. We have to get to the gym. The guys are waiting for us." Randy stated.

"Ugh. I haven't gotten much sleep. What am I gonna do with Lily while we work out?" John grumbles.

"I don't know. I guess just bring her with you for today. You can talk to Vince later and get things worked out after that."

"Alright give me about 15-20 minutes to get Lily up and get us both ready." John sighs.

"See ya in the gym in 15-20 then."

John hung up his phone and got up. He decided to get himself ready before waking his daughter. He grabbed his favorite shorts and a t-shirt and headed to the shower. Once he was done and dressed, he woke Lilyana up.

"Come on Princess. You have to get up now. Daddy has to go work out with some of the other wrestlers." John told her.

Lilyana yawned and looked at her daddy sleepily.

"Morning Daddy." She said smiling at him.

"Good morning my little Princess." he said in return.

Lily sat up and let out a little cry of pain. She was definitely still sore from last night's ordeal.

"Daddy, can I have more of the ibuprofen the doctor gave me please?"

"Sure Lils here ya go." John told his daughter, handing her the pill and some water.

Lilyana took it and then got up. She decided to put on her favorite comfy outfit. After finding the clothes she wanted, she went into the bathroom to change and put her hair in a ponytail. When she came out, John couldn't help but grin. Lily was wearing a purple pair of John Cena sweatpants, a purple John Cena t-shirt and had her long red hair held up in a ponytail by a purple scrunchie. To complete the ensemble, she put on her favorite pair of tennis shoes, which just happen to look almost exactly like her daddy's.

"Wow, guess it won't be hard for everyone to figure out who you are here with." John laughed.

"Daddy! This is my favorite comfy outfit." She whined.

"Ok, Ok. Let's get going. The guys are already at the gym waiting for me."

Lily grabbed her mp3 player and followed her daddy out the door. John made sure the room was locked behind them and then led his daughter to the elevator. Normally, he took the stairs but he was running late so he decided the elevator was best for now.

Once the elevator doors opened, John and Lilyana got in. Lily put her headphones in and turned on her mp3 player. She started singing along with some of her favorite songs and John was amazed at how good she was.

"Wow Lils, you are quite the singer." he commented.

Lily blushed and replied, "Thanks Dad."

Finally the elevator stopped and they were at the gym. The gym took up the entire lower level of the hotel. John looked around and spotted the group that were waiting for him. He led Lily over to the guys.

"About time Cena. We were beginning to think you ditched us." Ted Debiase Jr. said.

"Yeah, I was wonder if you were ever going to get your lazy but out of bed." Cody Runnels aka Cody Rhodes, laughed.

"Sorry guys, I had to deal with a family emergency last night and didn't get much sleep." John explained.

"Hey broski, it's no biggie. Glad you are here now." Zack Ryder replied.

Lily just stood there watching the exchange of words. She knew who most of the guys there were due to watching wrestling all the time. She didn't just watch it because of John either. She loved wrestling and secretly hoped to one day become a WWE Diva.

"Hey isn't this chick a little too young for you John?" Paul aka Triple H, asked jokingly.

"I am his daughter, Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena. I am 12." Lily introduced herself, laughing.

"Nice to meet you. So John, I take it that she had something to do with the family emergency?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I had to go get her from her mother's. Hey Randy can you keep an eye on her for a minute?"

"Sure." Randy replied.

John took Paul aside and filled him in on what had happened. Paul told John that he would speak with Vince for him about it. John was grateful. Paul also said that Stephanie, his wife, might be willing to keep an eye on the girl sometimes.

"Thanks man." John said.

"No problem. If you need anything just let me know but we better get to that work out." Paul laughed.

The two walked back over to the group. They all started their work out while Lily listened to her music and watched. She wanted to work out too so she went over to a treadmill and got on it. John wasn't happy when he realized what she was doing because the doctor said to take it easy for a couple of days. He tried calling her name but she couldn't hear him over her music. He excused himself from the group and walked up to her, getting her attention.

"Woah, Daddy, you scared me." Lily exclaimed.

"What are you doing? The doctor said for you to take it easy for a couple of days." John growled.

Lily had stopped her music and the treadmill by this time and just looked at her dad annoyed.

"Oh come on dad. I was just running on the treadmill. It isn't like I was lifting weights or something. I usually go running every morning. Mama didn't like it much but said I could but to be careful and take someone else with me. Running has been part of my daily routine for over a year now. I am trying to stay in shape so I can follow in your footsteps" she told her dad.

John looked at her, shocked. "I guess as long as you don't overdo it, you are fine. When did you decide you wanted to wrestle?"

"Daddy don't worry so much. I am a Cena after all. I was 10 when I finally realized that I want to be a WWE Diva. I think I always wanted to but didn't realize it until then. " the girl said confidently.

John just smiled and let her get back to her running. When he returned to the group, they bombarded him with questions, especially Randy.

"Relax guys, she is a Cena ya know. You can knock a Cena down, but we don't stay down for long. She just informed me that she has been running every day for over a year and she wants to become a WWE Diva. My little girl wants to be like me. She wants to be a second generation wrestler." he said proudly.

The guys chuckled and they all got back to the work out. Lily continued listened to her future entrance music, a song called Frontline by Pillar. While the music played, the little girl forgot the troubles of her past and focused on her future. She was going to be a WWE superstar just like her daddy. She was going to be the best Diva the company has ever had. She was a Cena and Cena's never give up.

When everyone was finished with the work out, John went over to Lily.

"Hey Princess. We are finished here. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" she replied.

"Yup she is definitely a Cena." Ted remarked as the group headed to the hotel restaurant to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once in the restaurant, they are escorted to the conference room so they can all sit together. Lily sat next to her dad and the chair on the other side of her was the only unoccupied one. As they looked over the menus, Mike aka the Miz walked up.

"Hey mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Nah Broski, go ahead and have a seat." Zack said pointing towards the empty chair.

Mike sat down next to Lily. Lily seemed kind of nervous. Something about Mike reminded her of Marvin. John noticed her tense up when Mike sat down. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Princess. Mike is a nice guy and besides, no one here is going to let anyone hurt you."

Lilyana smiled and thanked her dad. Just then the waitress walked up to take their orders. Everyone ordered and it was Lily's turn next.

"I would like a large glass of orange juice, 3 eggs fried and make sure the whites are not runny, hasbrowns crisp, a side of sausage links and homade white toast with grape jam please." she said politely.

The guys just stared at her and she looked at all of them and shrugged.

"What can't a girl be hungry after a workout? I did run pretty hard and long on the treadmill ya know." she said a little sarcastically.

"Yup you are definitely a Cena. You have the Cena confidence and the Cena appetite." Randy replied.

The entire table laughed as Lily just looked at her Uncle Randy and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be hating on us Cena's because we are better looking and better athletes than you." Lilyana replied.

Randy just shook his head as he tried to hold back his laughter. The table began chatting amongst themselves. This continued for about 20 minutes, and then the food arrived. Lily was starving and dug right into her food. She took several big gulps of her juice and started shoveling in more food. For a minute the guys just stared.

"What? Haven't any of you ever seen a girl that actually eats? Or are you used to stupid anorexic girls? So what if I love my food? Love me or hate me either way you will never forget me." Lily said cockily.

The guys just shook their heads and started eating. When the meal was over they all headed in different directions. Lily and John headed to their room.

"Look, Lils babygirl. I need to talk to you. It is important ok?"

"Sure Daddy what's up?" she asked while sitting on her bed and removing her shoes.

"Well, I have someone I want you to meet. Her name is Liz and she and I have been dating for a while." John said nervously.

"Oh thank goodness, there is a girl in your life besides me. I was worried that my hunk of a dad was girlfriendless." Lily said relieved.

John just laughed at his little girl and shook his head. Lily curled up with her stuffed tiger and lay on her bed while John watched TV while lying in his own bed. It didn't take long and Lilyana was sleeping. John called Liz and talked to her for a bit while Lily slept.

"Yeah babe, she is excited to meet you. Really, I mean it. I swear to you that I am telling you the truth." John stated.

He told Liz everything he could about Lilyana and Liz listened wanting very much to get to know the girl. She was an important part of John's life and would be around now.

"I can't wait for you to get here either Babe. I know she will love you. After all, I do and she is my daughter. I miss you too Babe. Babe, stop worrying about Lilyana liking you. I am telling you, she will love you. Ok miss you too Babe. See you in a few days. Love you too Lizzybear." John hung up the phone and took off his shoes. He kicked back and relaxed and was soon dozing in and out. Lily suddenly started crying in her sleep.

"Shh, Princess, Daddy has you. You are safe now." John soothed as he gently rocked her.

Soon she was calmed again and was sleeping peacefully. John set her back down on the bed and tucked her in. Then he checked the time. He had a signing to go to in about an hour so he got his clothes around and showered. After his shower he decided to find someone willing to sit in the room and look after Lily. About 15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Zack. Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me." John told Zack Ryder.

"Hey no problem Broski. She is in good hands."

John showed Zack where the ibuprofen was and told him that Lily could have one when she woke up if she needed it then headed out the door. Zack made himself comfy on the couch and watched TV while the girl slept.

A short time later, while Zack was in the bathroom, Lily awoke. She sat up and looked around. She began to get worried when she didn't she her dad.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" she called out frantically.

Zack heard her calling for her dad as he was exiting the bathroom.

"Hey there Lilyana, John had to go to a signing so he asked me to keep an eye on you." Zack told the girl.

"Oh." she replied.

Lily wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth so she grabbed her phone and text her dad. Within a couple minutes he had texted her back telling her it was ok and that he had indeed ask Zack to look after her for a bit.

"So Lily, what would you like to do? We can hang out here and watch movies, go down to the hotel arcade and game room, go shopping or whatever you like."

Lily giggled while she thought about her options. Finally she made a decision.

"Can we go down to the pool? I love to swim and it would be a great second workout for the day." Lily asks timidly.

"Woo Woo Woo You know it!" Zack replied jokingly.

Lilyana couldn't help but giggle at his reply. She decided that her dad had left her in the care of someone that was a big kid at heart. She was unsure of Zack and all of the guys on the WWE roster at first but slowly they were winning her affection. It was like she went from only having her loser mom to having an amazing dad and a whole LOT of uncles.

She got up and searched her bag for her swimsuit. The top was easy to find but she had to dig for the bottoms. Her suit was a camouflage two piece, with a sports bra style top and a skirted bottom. Grabbing her camouflage cover up, she headed to the bathroom to change. Once she was ready she came back out.

"Ok I am ready. Do you need to go get your swim trunks?" she asked.

"Yeah, my room is on the way to the pool so we can stop there first." Zack told the girl.

"Alrighty, let's go." Lily said excitedly.

The two headed out the door and towards Zack's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once the two were at Zack's room, he grabbed his swim trunks and went into the bathroom to change. While he changed, Lily looked around his room. It looked just like the room she was currently sharing with her dad. A few minutes later, Zack emerged from the bathroom, ready to head to the pool.

He joked around with Lily while they walked. Soon, they were at the pool and Lily removed her cover up. When she did Zack tried to hide his gasp but Lilyana noticed. She blushed a little, embarrassed when some of her bruises showed.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Zack said.

"It's ok. I forgot that they would be visible." Lilyana said quietly.

"Is that what that creep did to you? John said that your mom's boyfriend had hurt you but I didn't realize it was that bad." He said.

"Yeah, he hit me really hard with his belt a lot of time." Lily replied with tears in her eyes.

Zack decided to change the subject. He wanted to cheer the girl up. She reminded him of his little sister Abby.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." He called out playfully.

Lily giggled and dove into the cool water before Zack had a chance. When she came up she smiled at him.

"Well, rotten egg, what are you waiting for?" she asked teasingly.

Zack smiled and jumped in, splashing Lily as he hit the water. This made Lily giggle and she splashed him back when he surfaced. The splashing war continued for about 20 minutes when they were interrupted.

"Hey, mind if I join you two?" John said to the giggle girl and his fellow wrestler.

"Sure Daddy. The water feels great." Lily told him.

John jumped in and was splashed the second he surfaced. He turned to see Lilyana giggling happily.

"Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena! You better be a fast swimmer, young lady." He said in mock anger.

This caused both Lily and Zack to erupt in laughter. In fact, Lily was laughing so hard that she couldn't even swim away from her dad. John caught her easily and scooped her up. Lily gasped.

"Get ready because you are about to be thrown in that water little miss." John said.

Lily plugged her nose and held her breathe as her dad playfully tossed her towards Zack. Zack watched to make sure that she came right back up, ready to assist if needed. Lily didn't need his help and splashed him. She giggled as she swam to her daddy for safety. The three goofed around and splashed in the pool for a while longer.

Soon they were joined by Randy, Mike (The Miz), Ted Debiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. The four men watched the scene with amusement before jumping in their selves. It didn't take long for the group to be splashing each other and acting like a group of kids.

"Hey have any of you ever heard of Marco Polo?" Lily asked.

They all indicated that they had indeed played the game as boys. This made Lilyana smile.

"Can we play it now?" she asked.

Once everyone had agreed, they all engaged in a vigorous game of Marco Polo. Mike was the one that called out Marco first.

"Marco!" Mike called out and his friends answered with the normal, "Polo!"

He swam towards Lily but she got away. He kept calling out and swimming towards his companions as they answered back. This continued for about 5 minutes, until he finally caught Randy. The game continued for about 30 minutes and all had been caught at least once, except Lilyana whom had not been caught at all.

"Alright, Lils, I think we should call it a wrap and get some food." John told his daughter.

"Awe Daddy, do we have to? I am having fun." Lily whined.

"Yes Princess, we need to get to bed early tonight because we are leaving to head to Nevada at 5 am." John replied.

"Hey broski, mind if I ride with you tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"Sure. It will be the three of us then." John told his friend.

"Do we hafta leave so early Daddy?" Lily whined.

"Yes baby we do. Now no more whining about it." John told her sternly.

Lily pouted but didn't say another word. The group all got out and the guys gasped. They hadn't seen the bruises on Lily's back before. John put a protective arm around Lilyana and Zack handed her camouflage cover up to her. She put it on quickly.

"Oh my God. Randy when you and John said he hurt her I never dreamed it was that bad." Ted whispered to Randy.

"I hope that piece of s**t rots behind bars." Mike said.

Cody just stood there shaking his head. Whoever this Marvin guy was, he had better hope he never showed his face around any of the WWE roster. Cody wanted to get his hands on the man and show him what it felt like to be abused like that and the other guys felt the same way. Even the guys who were not friends with Cena had been angry about what happened when they heard.

The group all left the pool and headed in different directions. John ushered his little girl back to their room so they could get changed and figure out dinner.

"Do you want to just stay here and order room service, go to the restaurant downstairs, or go out to eat in town?" John asked once they had both changed into dry clothes.

"Can we see what there is in town?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Sure Princess. If you want to then we can. They have lots of restaurants in town." John replied smiling at his girl.

The two headed out the door and got into the car. John started the engine and backed out. Soon they were singing along to the radio while they headed to town. Lily was excited and loved the pretty lights of the town. She got even more excited when she noticed a local steak house.

"Daddy can we pretty please eat there." She said pointing to the restaurant.

John chuckled. Apparently, his baby girl had his taste in food. He loved steak.

"You really want to eat steak?" John asked.

"I love steak Daddy. Don't you like it?" she replied.

"Sure Princess. Steak is one of my favorites." John replied, smiling at his little princess.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. Lily skipped happily beside him. John couldn't help but smile. It was nice to be spending time with his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After enjoying a delicious meal that consisted of steak, bake potatoes, corn on the cob and salad, the two Cenas headed back to their room for some much needed sleep. 5 am would come very early. But, before they went to bed, John made sure they were all packed up except for what they would need in the morning.

"Alright Little Lady, hop into bed." John said.

Lilyana grumbled but climbed into bed as she was told. John tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy, you do realize that I'm 12 not 2 right?" Lily said with mock annoyance.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, Princess. You will always be my little girl." He replied.

Lily just groaned and closed her eyes.

"Good night Daddy."

"Good night Lilyana."

Then John climbed into bed himself and the two slept soundly. Until the alarm woke John up at 4 am so he could get around and then get Lily up. He showered, dressed and then got Lily up and sent her to the shower.

Just as she was emerging from the bathroom, ready to go, there was a knock. John went to answer it and found Mike standing there.

"Hey man, I know it is last minute, but can I ride with you? My ride fell through." The Miz asked.

"Sure but you will have to ride in the back seat with my daughter." John told him.

"Thanks. I will go get my bags and meet you at your car then." Mike said.

John said bye to Mike and closed the door. A few minutes later they were all down at the car and the bags were being loaded.

"So kiddo, it looks like you and I are sharing the back seat for this trip." Mike told Lily.

"It appears that way." She replied sleepily.

Mike smiled. Lily reminded him of his little sister Miranda.

"Alright everyone in!" John called out.

Mike and Lily got into the back and Zack was already sitting in the passenger seat.

John started the car and pulled out. They were on the way to Nevada.

At first Lily was quiet but Mike soon got her talking to him. They both listened to his iPod by using the head phone splitter he had. It turned out they liked a lot of the same music. They also played some tic tack toe in an old notebook Lily had with her.

John and Zack were busy chatting in the front and everyone seemed to be enjoying the drive. In fact, Mike was enjoying goofing around with Lilyana like he would Miranda. John smiled when he looked in the mirror and saw Lily smiling happily.

"Ha-ha I win again because I'm AWESOME!" Lilyana exclaims having beaten Mike at tic tack toe for the sixth time in a row.

"Hey, you are starting to sound a lot like Miz Lilyana." Zack laughed.

"I am nothing like this guy." Lily pouted and pointed at Mike.

"Awe come on Lils, you know you are Mini Miz. Just admit it." Mike teased.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and insisted she wasn't Mini Miz. Mike tickled her, making her laugh.

"Face it, you are officially Mini Miz." Mike said and everyone laughed. Everyone except Lilyana anyway. She just playfully punched Mike in the arm.

"John, I think this car has a mosquito in it. It just bit me in the arm." Mike joked while rubbing the spot she had punched him in.

Lily just stuck her tongue out at him again. She started to yawn.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy." Mike said.

He decided that listening to his iPod would be a good thing to do for a little bit so he got it out and handed Lily one of the two sets of head phones. Lily smiled and put them in her ear. It wasn't long before Lily was dozing off. Mike decided to let her get comfortable and offered for her to use him as a pillow. He knew they had a long ride ahead since it would take them over a day to get to Reno, Nevada.

"Are you sure you won't be too uncomfortable then?" Lily asked.

"Nah, my little sis, Miranda, used to lay like that when we went on long trips." He said.

Lily laid her head on his leg gratefully and put her feet up on the seat. Not long after she had curled up, she was sleeping soundly. Mike took the blanket Lily had brought with her and covered her up.

John watched the two in the mirror and smiled. He was happy that his little girl was warming up to his fellow wrestlers. He hoped she would warm up to his girlfriend Liz just as easily. He was sure she would. Lilyana was definitely a Cena and as such seemed to steal the heart of everyone she met. John frowned, thinking of the one person whose heart she never stole, Marvin. He silently vowed to make sure that pile of crap paid for what he did to her.

"You ok Broski?" Zack asked seeing the frown.

"Yeah just thinking about that creep Marvin. I am going to make sure he pays for what he did to my little girl." John replied.

Zack nodded in understanding. There were no right words for that situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The foursome drove on in silence for a while. Mike had dozed off and Lilyana was still sleeping with her head resting on his leg. Zack was busy on his phone texting and tweeting. John was lost in thought. After a few hours the two in the back seat awoke.

"Daddy can we stop and eat? I'm starving." Lily said.

Everyone laughed.

"What is so funny?" Lilyana asked.

"Typical Cena, always thinking about food." Mike said.

Lily punched him in the arm playfully.

"What's the matter Mini Miz? Can't handle the truth?" Mike teased.

"Whatever, I can hear your stomach growling." Lily laughed.

"Broski, I think we better get those two some food." Zack said.

John agreed and got off at the next exit. They found a waffle house and pulled in a parking space. As they were being seated, John's phone rang. It was Randy.

"Hey Orton. What's up?"

"Not much Cena. How is my goddaughter?"

"Fine other than complaining she is starving." John told him

Randy laughed. "Typical Cena. You Cenas are always hungry."

John laughed.

"Daddy, can I talk to Uncle Randy? Please?" Lily asked.

"Sure Princess. Randy, Lilyana wants to talk to you." John said and handed the phone to his daughter.

Lily took the phone and talked Randy's ear off. Randy informed her that he had a surprise for her when she got to the hotel. Lily was excited and could hardly sit still. Lily said bye to her godfather and then hand the phone back to John. John said goodbye and hung up.

They had a huge breakfast and then were back on the road.

Meanwhile, Randy had met his girlfriend Samantha and John's girlfriend Liz at the airport and was driving them to Nevada. That was his surprise for Lilyana. Not only would she be meeting her Dad's girlfriend, but his as well.

"I do hope she likes me." Liz said nervously.

"I'm sure she will like you Liz, especially when she sees how happy you make John." Randy replied.

Liz smiled and thanked him for the reassurance.

After having been on the road for another 5 hours, John decided to get some lunch. They drove through a drive through and ate in the car. Lily was enjoying the ride thus far which made John happy. As she was chatting with Zack, her cell phone rang. It was her best friend, Olivia.

"Livi! How are you? I'm fine. I miss you too. My dad and his friends are awesome. Yeah I know I sound just like The Miz when I say that." Lily said into the phone.

Mike laughed. "That's why I call her Mini Miz."

"Yes Livi that was The Miz you just heard. Dad, Zack Ryder, The Miz and I are all traveling to Reno, Nevada in Dad's car." Lily told her best friend.

She continued to chat with Olivia for a while but soon had to say bye to her. Lily was smiling when she hung up her phone.

"What has you so happy little Broski?" Zack asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake Zack I'm a girl." Lily giggled.

"I know. So what are you smiling about?" Zack replied.

"Livi said that people were jealous because I'm traveling with WWE Superstars." Lily said.

She then explained that it was the kids that had been picking on her for at least a few years that were jealous.

"They should be jealous of you, Mini Miz. You know why? Because you're AWESOME!" Mike told her, making her laugh.

The four traveled on laughing and enjoying the ride. Around 7pm they made a stop for dinner. John chose a place that they could all sit down and enjoy the meal before having to get back on the road. He also stopped to get them some snacks for the rest of the drive.

Zack took over driving so that John could get some rest. He was thankful and ended up dozing off in the passenger seat. Lily ended up falling asleep with her head on Mike again and her feet curled up on the seat.

Finally around 7am the next morning, Zack pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He spotted Orton's Hummer and parked next to it. John stretched and yawned.

"Thanks for driving Zack."

"No problem Broski."

Mike also woke up and then woke Lily.

"Mini Miz, I know you find me comfy but you can go sleep in a bed now. We are at the hotel." Mike said shaking the girl awake.

Lilyana awoke, yawning and stretching.

"Hey Princess. We finally made it." John said.

Lily smiled and got out to stretch. The four unload their luggage and head inside to check in.

"Mr. Cena, your room is 307. Here is your key." The desk attendant told them.

John took the key and grabbed his and Lily's things. They waited for the other two to get their room keys and all rode the elevator together.

"I'm in room 311 just down the hall from you and your dad, Mini Miz." Mike said.

"I'm in room 310 across the hall from you Broski" Zack told Mike.

"I wonder what room Uncle Randy is in." Lily said.

"Room 306 right across from us Princess." John told his daughter.

Lily smiled happily as they all got off the elevator on the third floor. They came to John and Lily's room first. They said bye to their traveling companions and John unlocked the door. Lily's gasp could be heard by Mike and Zack as they she entered the room. There sitting on the couch was Uncle Randy.

"Uncle Randy!" the 12 year old yelled and ran over to him. She jumped up into lap and hugged him.

Randy just chuckled and hugged the child back.

"Ready for your surprise Lils?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lilyana loved surprises and couldn't wait to see what her uncle Randy had for her.

"Yup. Where is it?" She said giggling.

"The surprise is in my room so close your eyes and no peeking." Randy told her.

Lily closed her eyes and felt someone picking her up. Judging by the smell of the cologne, it was her daddy. Lily smiled. It was great having a daddy that was strong enough to carry her at 12 years old.

John carried his daughter across the hall to Randy's room and then sat her on the couch once inside.

"Ok Lils open your eyes." Randy said.

Lilyana opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Randy's girlfriend Samantha. She screamed in excitement and ran to her. Randy had sent his God daughter pictures even when he couldn't see the child and she and Sam had been pen pals.

"SAM! OMG! I can't believe I finally get to see you!" Lily cried as she hugged the woman.

Sam hugged her back and smiled.

"It's great to see you too Lilyana." Sam said.

After a couple minutes, they stopped hugging and Lily turned to Randy.

"Thanks Uncle Randy. This is a great surprise." Lily said smiling.

"You are welcome Lils. John, don't you have something for her too?" Randy said.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Princess, I want you to meet someone. You remember me telling you about my girlfriend, Liz, right?" John said apprehensively. He was so nervous. What if Lilyana and Liz hated each other? He couldn't handle having the two most important people in his life hating each other.

"Yes Daddy. Of course I remember. Is she here?" Lily asked sounding excited.

"Hello Lilyana, I am Elizabeth but everyone calls me Liz. It is nice to meet you. Your dad has told me so much about you." Liz said as she stepped forward and held out her hand to Lily.

Lily smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Hi Liz. It's nice to meet you also. Daddy hasn't told me a lot about you but I can tell you make him happy." Lilyana said.

John smiled a little. So far so good. He watched on as the two females sat on the couch and talked about anything and everything. Eventually he came and sat on the other side of Lily. As the girls talked, the conversation came around to what had happened with Marvin.

Lilyana began to cry as she told Liz about everything. Liz listened attentively and wrapped her arm around Lily comfortingly. Lily leaned into Liz and cried on her shoulder while she whispered comforting words to the child. All John could do is smile and wrap an arm lovingly around his girls.

Randy and Sam were pleased with the display and smiled. They hugged and kissed each other. John smiled at his best friend and then stood up.

"Well, Ladies, shall we leave these two love birds alone and go get some sleep?" he said while yawning.

"Yeah I am pretty sleepy Daddy." Lily said yawning also.

With that the three headed back to their room and headed off to bed for a couple hours. Randy and Sam headed to bed to cuddle and get some rest.

Three hours later, Randy was knocking on John's door.

"Cena get your ass up! We have a signing in half an hour." He yelled through the door.

John grumbled but got up. He looked at Liz and kissed her.

"Can Lilyana stay with you while I am at that signing? If you would rather, I can get one of the guys to look after her or maybe Sam." John asked.

"I don't mind staying with her babe. As long as she doesn't mind staying with me." Liz said smiling.

John kissed her again and smiled.

"Thanks babe. Have I told you lately how beautiful you are and that I love you?" He said.

"Only every day John, but I don't mind hearing it." Liz giggled.

John woke Lily and asked her if she minded staying with Liz for a while. Lily didn't mind. In fact, she was excited to get a chance to spend some time with Liz and get to know her better.

John showered and got dressed quickly. He kissed Liz. Then he kissed Lily on the forehead.

"You be good for Liz, ok Princess?" John said.

"Awe but being good is no fun." Lilyana teased.

"Lily…" John mock scolded.

"Ok, Ok, I will be good just go already." Lily said giggling.

John smiled and kissed them both again before heading out the door and meeting up with Randy.

"So, what would you like to do?" Liz asked Lily.

"Umm, Dad will probably take me to the gym later so can we maybe just hang out here for now?" Lily said.

"Sure. I was worried that you would want me to take you to the gym." Liz laughed.

The two females talked and laughed. They were getting along great and really getting to know each other.

"So what do you want to be when you get older?" Liz asked.

"I am going to be a WWE Diva! I want to be a wrestler for WWE just like Dad." Lily said proudly.

"Wow. I bet your dad would be proud to have you follow in his footsteps. It isn't an easy road though. Your dad has to put a lot of time and effort into his career." Liz said.

"Oh I know. I already work out with him and the guys and soon I think they will start teaching me some wrestling moves. I have my entrance song picked out and an idea for my outfit already too." Lily rambled on happily.

Liz smiled. John's daughter was definitely a lot like him. She had his outgoing personality and his determination. She had no doubt that she would see this girl in a WWE wrestling ring someday.

"Want to hear my entrance music?" Lilyana asked excitedly.

"Sure." Liz replied.

Lily grabbed her IPod and speakers and found her song, Frontline by Pillar. She turned it on and it began to play.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death Stand beside one another 'cause it ain't over yet…_

Then song continued to play. Lily was smiling. She loved this song. Liz seemed to like it too. The two sat and listened and Lily was bobbing her head with the music. The look of passion for the music couldn't be missed in Lily's eyes. The chorus came on and Lily sang along.

"Everybody with your fists raised high, let me hear your battle cry tonight. Stand beside or step aside. We're on the frontline. Everybody with your fists raised high, let me hear your battle cry tonight. Stand beside or step aside. We're on the frontline." She sang.

"Wow that sounds like a perfect song for your entrance Lilyana." Liz said encouragingly.

Lily smiled. The song ended and Lily's stomach growled.

"Can we get some lunch? I'm starving." Lily said.

"You are just like your dad aren't ya? You Cenas are always hungry." Liz giggled.

The two got dressed and headed to the hotel restaurant to eat. Liz and Lilyana giggled and goofed around happily all the way down to the restaurant. So far it seemed that the two got along perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the long update delay. I have been very busy. I promise I will try not to take so long from now on! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and alerts. I hope you all enjoy. Read, Review and Enjoy! **

Chapter 10

Lily and Liz enjoyed a great lunch and talked some more. As they were getting ready to head back to the room, Liz's phone rang.

"Hey baby! What's up?" she said into the phone.

"Not much. I was just wondering if my two favorite girls would like to go shopping with me." John replied on the other end.

"Hang on. Let me ask Lilyana." Liz said and then covering the phone with her hand, she looked at Lily and asked, "Your dad wants to know if we want to go shopping with him?"

"Well, duh! We are girls after all." Lily said while giggling.

"Ok sounds like fun to us John." Liz told him.

They finished the phone conversation and John met them in the hotel lobby. He explained that there was a dance for 12-17 year olds being held in the ball room of the hotel that night since it was a Saturday.

"So I thought you might like to get something new to wear to it Lils. That is, provided that you would like to go to it." John told his daughter.

"Sounds like fun." She said. She was really thinking that it would give her Dad and Liz some time alone.

The three went shopping and Lily ended up getting a new skirt and t-shirt. Her skirt was green and black plaid and the t-shirt was black with a green shamrock on it.

After they were done, it was dinner time and John had made plans to meet Randy and Sam at a local restaurant. He drove to the place and they met up with them. They walked in together.

The group enjoyed the meal and chatted.

"So Lils, are you going to the dance tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

"Remember, don't trust the boys. No making out with them either." He told her.

"Uncle Randy!" Lily exclaimed.

John laughed, Liz just shook her head and Sam slapped Randy's arm playfully.

After dinner they headed back to the hotel and Lily got ready. She put on the new outfit and put her hair up in a ponytail. Just as she finished, someone knocked on the room door.

John opened the door and found Mike standing on the other side.

"Hi Cena. Is Mini Miz ready for me to walk her down to the dance?" he asked.

"Lils are you ready to go? Mike is going to walk you down there." John said.

"Yeah I'm ready." She replied walking towards the door.

John hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Be careful Princess and if you need me just call."

"Good grief Daddy! You are starting to sound like Uncle Randy! I am only going down to the ball room. I will still be in this building." Lily giggled.

"Ok Ok just have fun Princess." John conceded.

Lily smiled and left with Mike. He walked her down to the ball room and she went in waiving bye to him at the door. He headed towards the gym for an evening work out while Lily nervously walked into the dance.

In the ball room, typical teenager music was playing and teens were dancing and having a good time. There were also some tables with refreshments on it, at one end and a dance floor at the other. Lily decided to head to the refreshment tables for now. She didn't like dances or crowds of people her age for that matter.

There were a group of 5 kids standing near the tables and they looked at Lily like she was intruding.

"Excuse me, Can I get through here please." Lily said politely.

A blonde haired girl gave her a snotty look and spoke up first.

"Who are you and why should we move for a loser like you?"

Lily sighed. She was afraid that this would happen. She was used to being bullied.

"The name is Lilyana Cena and who might you be?" Lily said.

"I am Stephany Angle. The daughter of gold medalist, Curt Angle." The blonde replied with an air of superiority.

"Steph, why are you wasting your breathe on a Cena?" a long dark haired girl asked.

Lily was starting to feel herself getting pissed. Why couldn't these idiots just let her through?

"I don't know Courtney. That's a good question." Stephany replied.

"Look could you please just move so I can get something to drink?" Lily said feeling very annoyed.

Another girl with average brown hair stepped up and pushed Lily.

Lilyana was getting pissed at that point. No one puts their hands on a Cena and gets away with it so she shoved the girl back.

"OMG! Jessica are you gonna let this little bitch do that to you?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah Jess, are you gonna let a Cena get away with that?" a dark haired boy said.

Lily already had her fists up and was ready for a fight. She was done with being bullied. Before she got the chance to fight, two boys grabbed her from behind.

"Go ahead, Jess, punch her. Sky and I got her." A blonde haired boy said.

"Yeah we got her." Sky, a dark haired boy said.

Jessica stepped up and slapped Lily in the face leaving her hand print on her cheek. Lily was pissed and struggled to get away from the two boys. She kicked her foot back and nailed one of them in the groin causing them to let her go. Once free she punched Jessica in the mouth busting her lip open. Then she ran out of the ball room, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone. The person put their arms around her to keep her from falling from the impact.

"Sorry" she said without looking up to see who she had ran into.

"Mini Miz, what's wrong?"

"Oh Mike…" Lily started crying as she leaned into him and he held her.

"Shh, calm down. I got ya. Please tell me what has gotten you this upset."

"Well, I went to get a drink and these three girls started saying mean things and one of them pushed me. I pushed her back and then the two boys with them grabbed me. The one I pushed slapped me. I finally got free and punched her in the mouth."

Mike held the crying girl. He was beyond angry. He was determined to find out who these kids were and make sure they paid for hurting his Mini Miz. Lily just continued to cry.

"Hey Mini Miz can you telling anything about these kids?"

Lily calmed down a bit and looked up at him. She debated for a moment and then decided to tell him.

"Well, the one girl said her name is Stephany Angle. Another girl, Courtney, had long dark hair. The third girl, the one that slapped me, had brown hair and her name is Jessica."

Mike listened to her description and had an idea of who these kids were. He decided to find out more about the two boys to be sure.

"What about the boys?" he asked.

"Well, one had hair the same color as Stephany's and the other one, I think they called him Sky, had dark hair."

Mike nodded and hugged her.

"Do you want to hang out with Zack and I tonight? You could crash in our room and we could play some video games. That way your Dad and Liz could have the night together."

Lily hesitated. On one hand she thought it might be wrong for her to stay in the room of two guys since she is only twelve. On the other hand, Mike was like her big brother.

"Sure as long as Dad don't mind." Lily said starting to smile again.

Mike got out his phone and dialed John's number.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mike stood there waiting for John to answer and he did on the third ring.

"Hi Miznan what's up?" John answered having looked at the caller id.

"Hey Cena, I need to talk to you about Mini Miz."

"What! Is she ok? Did something happen to her?" John asked anxiously.

"She is ok, but something did happen that you need to know about." Mike said in a fake calmness.

"What happened to my daughter, Miznan?"

"Apparently some of the kids at the dance felt the need to bully her. She has a hand print on her cheek where one girl slapped her. But I will leave the details for her to tell. Anyways, I was wondering if she could hang out with Zack and me for the night?" Mike said.

John couldn't believe what he heard. Some stupid kids had put their hands on his precious daughter. He was pissed. If it was the last thing he did, John would find out who these kids are and make sure that they paid for it.

"Yeah, go ahead and bring her up here to get what she needs for the night. I want to see for myself that she is ok." John finally answered.

Mike told John they were on their way and hung up. He smiled at Lily and told her that her dad said yes. Then, together, they headed up to John and Lily's room. While they were waiting for the elevator, Lily heard some kids talking not far away. She recognized the voices immediately.

"Those kids over there are the ones that bullied me." She whispered pointing at the group.

"So I was right. That's Kurt Angle's two, Dwayne Johnson's two and Lesnar's daughter." Mike told her.

Lily just shook her head. Why did everyone always choose to bully her? The elevator opened and interrupted her internal dialogue. They got on the elevator and Mike pushed the button for her dad's floor. The doors shut and they were on their way up.

Suddenly Lily started looking nervous. Mike noticed and decided he better see what was up.

"Mini Miz, are you alright?" he asked.

"Umm, do you think my daddy will punish me for hitting Jessica back?" she asked nervously.

"No of course not. Why would you think he would?" he asked her.

Lily looked up at him with a look that made him sad. There was so much hurt and sadness in her eyes. No kid should have that much sorrow at her age.

"Well, when I lived with my mother I was bullied at school all the time. When I defended myself, I got in trouble at home." Lily said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mini Miz. Your dad isn't gonna be upset with ya. I promise." Mike reassured her, squeezing her hand as he did.

Lily smiled. It was so nice having people that actually cared about her around. When the elevator stopped at her floor, she was feeling better. She stepped out, followed by Mike. Together they walked to the room she shared with her dad.

When she walked in, John looked up and opened his arms.

"Come here Princess. Let me make sure you are ok." He said to her.

Lily ran over to him and jumped into his arms. The hugged each other tightly for a few minutes before John pulled her away so he could look at her. He spotted the hand print almost instantly.

"Does this hurt?" He asked touching the hand print lightly.

Lily cringed and nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit. But the person that did it has a nice fat lip." Lily said smiling a little.

John chuckled. He couldn't help but be proud of his daughter for defending herself and for taking it all so well.

"I am proud of you for defending yourself." He said to his daughter.

Lily hugged him and cried. She hoped she never had to leave her dad ever again. This man loved her and was never mean to her. He didn't yell at her or punish her for defending herself.

Looking up into his eyes, she whispered, "I love you Daddy."

John smiled and said, "I love you too Princess."

With that Lilyana got up and started gathering her things for the night. As she did, John and Mike talked. Mike filled him in on who the kids were and all the things Lily had told him. They agreed that something needed to be done about it. So they decided to confront the fathers of the kids the next day.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go! I'm ready to kick your butt!" Lily said practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh really?" Mike said raising an eyebrow at her. "And just what makes you so sure you will win?"

Lily laughed, "Because I'm The Mini Miz and I'm AWESOME!"

This statement had John, Liz and Mike all laughing as Mike tried shooing her to the door.

"Yeah well I feel sorry for Ryder then because I'm the Miz and I'm AWESOME! Poor guy don't stand a chance against us. Does he?" Mike said laughing.

"Nope." She replied.

With that they were out the door and on their way to Mike and Zack's room. When they got there, Zack was waiting for them.

"Hi Lil Broski! So I hear you are hanging with us tonight." Zack said.

Lily shook her head. She already decided to give up on reminding him that she is a girl when he calls her Broski.

"Yup and I am ready to kick your arse on the X-box 360." Lily said grinning confidently.

The three laughed and then Zack turned on the system. He put in a WWE game and handed Lily a controller.

"I got winner!" Miz said as he sat on the couch next to Lily.

"Hope you brought you A game Lil Broski." Ryder said.

"Duh, I'm a Cena and we ALWAYS bring it." Lily said. "Besides, I'm The Mini Miz and I'm AWESOME!"

Mike and Zack couldn't help but laugh. This girl was a riot. There was no doubt that she was a Cena.

Mike watched as Lily used her dad's character and kicked Zack's arse.

"Wow this girl is good Miznan." Zack said.

Lilyana laughed, smiling happily. These guys really knew how to get her mind off of things and make her happy.

Meanwhile, John and Liz decided that Randy needed to know about what happened with Lily at the dance. So they went to see them in Randy's room.

"They did what?" Randy exclaimed pissed off now. "Poor Lily. Is she ok?"

"Yeah she is doing fine. She's hanging out with Miznan and Ryder for the night. Probably kicking their asses on the X-box 360." John laughed.

The four talked a while and came up with a plan to set things straight with the bullies. Once the plan was set John and Liz headed back to their room for the night.

Lily was having a blast with Mike and Zack. She had beaten both of them several times already. She was smiling and giggling. Mike and Zack loved seeing her happy. Lilyana Cena wasn't like your typical 12 year old girl. She wasn't stuck up or way too girly. She was sweet and loved to have fun and be herself. They couldn't understand why people felt the need to bully her but they agreed that they would do everything they could to keep it from happening.

Eventually, while watching Zack and Mike play, Lilyana fell asleep with her head on Mike's lap. Zack picked her up and tucked her into his bed for the night. He would just take the couch. As he tucked her in, he couldn't help but think that John Cena was a very lucky man. He only hoped that if he ever had a daughter, she would be as great as Lily.

"Cena is one lucky guy to have her for a daughter." Mike said as is reading Zack's mind.

"You know it Broski." Zack said.

After that, they finished up their match and went to bed as well. Lily slept soundly and had great dreams. It had been a great night and one that she would treasure for years to come.

As Mike was getting into bed, he whispered, "Sweet dreams Lil sis."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Mike woke Lilyana up by tickling her. She giggled and tickled him back. Soon the two were having a full out tickle war.

"Ok, Ok Mike I'm awake!" Lily giggled.

"Good. Now we need to wake Zack up. We have to meet up with the guys this morning." Mike said after stopping the tickling.

Lily looked over to the couch and the sleeping Zack and grinned. She then whispered to Mike. He grinned and they crept over to the couch. Mike picked Lily up and plopped her down on Zack. Then she started tickling him.

"Whoa Lil Broski, I'm awake!" Zack said laughing.

Lily smiled and kept tickling him until he picked her up and stood up. Lily giggled as he carried her over and tossed her on the bed. He then began to tickle her.

"Hey stop! Let me up! I'm gonna pee my pants!" Lily giggled.

Zack grinned and let her up. Lily giggled and grabbed her bag while running to the bathroom.

"I get the shower first!" she said as she ran in and shut the door.

"Save some hot water for us Mini Miz." Miz said while laughing.

The guys decided to play some more wrestling on the Xbox while they waited for the shower. They were in the middle of their third match when Lily emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a Randy Orton t-shirt. The guys laughed when they saw it.

"We need to get you some better shirts Lil Broski." Zack said jokingly.

Lily replied by sticking her tongue out at him. Mike couldn't help but laugh when Zack stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Ooh that's it Ryder, you are going down." Lily said as she tackled him.

Mike stood there laughing for a minute and then got his stuff and headed to the shower. Zack watched him go in and sighed.

"Gee thanks Lil Broski, now I have to wait for Miznan to get out of there." Zack said.

Lily just laughed. Then they sat down to play a game while Mike showered. Soon he was done and Zack headed into the bathroom. Once Zack was done, they were all ready to go. Mike got a text from John telling them to meet him in the lobby ASAP.

"Alright, looks like John is waiting for us in the lobby." Mike said.

The three amigos headed out the door and down to the lobby. When they got there, Lily spotted her dad, Liz, Randy and Sam. She ran over and hugged her dad. John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Lily smiled.

"Did you have a good night?" John asked his daughter.

"Yeah Dad. I had a blast." Lily replied.

John smiled and let his daughter go. She hugged Liz next then ran over to Randy and Sam. After hugging Sam, she hugged her God father. Randy smiled and hugged her back. He was relieved to see that his little Lily was ok. After they broke apart, John walked up and cleared his throat.

"Lily, I want you to meet some people" he told her.

Just then a pretty woman who looked to be in her 20's walked up. She had long brown hair that had a red shine to it in the sunlight. She was tall and had a well-built body. She was trim but not too skinny. She smiled at the group.

"Lily, you remember Big Show right? Well this is his daughter Anna. She's one of the WWE Diva's." John said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Anna." Lily said politely.

Anna smiled and greeted Lily, "Hello Lilyana. Your dad has told me so much about you. I'm close to Mr. McMahon and he has given me permission to start a Lil Divas division. The reason I'm telling you this is because I'd like you to be one of my Lil Divas."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at her dad and then at Uncle Randy to see if maybe she heard wrong. They were both smiling proudly at her. She knew by that, she had heard correctly. This would be a dream come true for Lily who dreamed of being a WWE Diva someday.

"Oh my goodness! I would love to be a Lil Diva." Lily said excitedly then looked at John. "Daddy can I please?"

"Of course Lils. I wouldn't have introduced you to Anna if I wasn't going to let you do it silly girl." John answered chuckling.

Lily was so excited that she hugged her dad for the second time that day. Then she went around and hugged Liz, Sam, Randy, Zack, and Mike. Her smile couldn't have possibly got any bigger. This day had started out amazing.

"Let's go get our workout clothes and hit the gym! I need to start training." Lily exclaimed.

The guys laughed while Sam and Liz just shook their heads. Lily was so cute when she was excited about something but they hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Plus there was something important that they needed to take care of first.

Randy walked over a put his hand on Lily's shoulder and looked at her.

"Lils sweetie, we will get to the gym but not yet. We need to have breakfast and there is something we need to take care of first." Randy told his God daughter.

"Awe, ok but what do we need to take care of?" Lily asked.

"Well, Princess, you see, Randy and I talked and we came to a conclusion. We think that it is a good idea to confront the fathers' of the kids that bullied you. We set up a time to meet them this morning." John told his daughter.

Lily frowned. This was not what she wanted to do today, especially before breakfast. She sighed as she saw the bullies and their dads walking up. The guys greeted Kurt, Dwayne, and Brock. Kurt and Dwayne smiled and greeted them back while Brock just stood there with his arms crossed. He looked annoyed. Lily didn't like the looks of him. She could understand where his daughter got her attitude from. She groaned when she saw the five kids walking behind their dad.

"Thank you for meeting with us guys." John began. "It seems that your kids were bullying my daughter last night. Didn't they Lily?"

Lily was nervous and just looked at her dad with a frightened look. Randy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Mike stood by her protectively. Finally she was able to muster up the courage and answered her dad.

"Umm, yeah. It happened at the dance last night." She said timidly.

Eventually, the guys got her to tell the entire story. Kurt and Dwayne both glared at their kids. Brock didn't seem to be bothered by what he heard. That fact pissed John off. His little princess had just told this man that his daughter had bullied her and he didn't care. Kurt and Dwayne apologized to John and made their kids apologize to Lilyana. Then they ushered the miscreants away, probably to scold them. Brock and his daughter just stood there not seeming bothered at all. Jessica then sneered at Lily. Lily glared back at the girl.

"Well, John, looks like your daughter is as big of a loser as you." Brock said.

John was pissed. How dare this idiot talk about his daughter that way? He was getting ready to punch Brock, when Randy put his hand on his shoulder and reminded him that he wasn't worth it. Lily was so mad she could scream. She glared at Brock. Nobody talked about her dad that way. She knew she couldn't hit Brock but she could punch is stupid daughter. As she started to go at Jessica, Mike grabbed her and held her back.

"Mini Miz, save it for the ring. From what I hear, Jessica will be one of the other Lil Divas. She isn't worth it lil sis." Mike told her.

Lily sighed but let Mike hold her back.

"John, Lily, let's go get breakfast. I'm starving." Zack said trying to break up the tension.

They agree and head out for food, leaving Brock and his daughter standing there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The group headed to a local restaurant and had breakfast. Lily was kind of pushing her food around and not eating much. Everyone noticed and were concerned. It wasn't like her at all. She normally had a huge appetite. Finally Randy couldn't take it anymore and had to find out what was bothering his God daughter.

"Lils, what's bugging you? We can all tell that something is on your mind." Randy asked her.

"It's nothing really." She replied and took a bite of her food.

She figured that having food in her mouth gave her a great reason not to have to talk. She didn't want to tell them that she was worried about the case against Marvin and the custody case between John and Marissa. She couldn't stand the thought of her dad losing and her having to go back to Shreveport to live with her mother.

"Lils, sweetheart, you can talk to us about anything. You know that right?" Randy tried again.

Lilyana nodded her head still chewing on the bite of food she had taken. She knew he meant well but wished he would just let it drop for now. She would talk to someone about it when she was ready but this wasn't the right place or time. So, Lilyana continued to eat her breakfast and hoped that the line of questions had stopped.

Randy, seeing that Lily wasn't going to open up right then, decided to let it drop for now and went back to eating as well. The others ate and chatted about different things for a while. John was worried about Lily but didn't bother her about it right then. He figured he would talk to her later after they took Liz to the airport that afternoon.

"So, who is up for going shopping?" John asked the group.

They all groaned not realizing what he wanted to shop for. John wanted them to help shop for Lily's ring outfit but hadn't mentioned that yet. Finally, he realized he would have to clue them all in.

"Look, I know you guys aren't keen on shopping but our Lil Diva here needs some ring gear. She needs knee pads and a complete outfit. Or were you guys expecting her to go out there in her sweats?" John said laughing.

Lilyana giggled at her dad's comment about her sweats but agreed that they would not do for her debut in the WWE. At least she already had her entrance song and had decided to use her own name just like her dad and Uncle Randy did.

"So Lil Broski, do you have a name and music picked yet?" Zack asked.

Lily smiled and nodded before answering.

"I sure do. I am using my own name just like my dad and Uncle Randy do. My entrance music is going to be the song Frontline by a group named Pillar. And don't laugh at my choice in songs! Listen to the lyrics; they are perfect for my entrance."

Everyone seemed to be thinking about her choices and was quiet for a minute. Randy and John were both beaming with pride at the fact that she wanted to be like them. Zack and Mike were looking up her song on Mike's phone while the others chatted.

"It's a great song Lily. I think it will be perfect for you." Liz, who had already listened to the song with Lily, replied.

"Thanks Liz. I'm glad you like it." Lily answered smiling.

Just then Anna walked in holding hands with Cody Runnels aka Cody Rhodes. Following behind them, was Big Show. They walked over to the group and greeted them. Anna walked up to Lily and smiled.

"Hey Lily, I forgot to tell you that I will be making an announcement about the Lil Divas division tomorrow night on Raw. I want you to be ready because I am going to have you girls come out so I can introduce you all. If you don't have your ring gear yet, that's ok. You won't be wrestling yet. Well, see you tomorrow night!" Anna said and then walked with her boyfriend and dad to a table nearby.

Having forgotten her earlier concerns, Lily was filled with excitement all over again. She would be making her first appearance in the WWE live on Raw the very next night. She couldn't wait. She was so excited that she could barely sit still in her chair. In fact, she was bouncing so much that she fell out of her chair. She landed on her backside and couldn't help but laugh at herself. The others laughed as well.

"Lilyana are you ok?" Sam asked while helping her up.

"Yeah, I guess I just got a little too excited." Lily said blushing a little at her clumsiness.

The group finished eating and made plans on where to go shopping. Mike suggested a local sports supply shop that specialized in wrestling gear. Everyone agreed that it sounded like a great place to start and to meet in the parking lot. On the way there, John decided to find out what Lilyana had in mind for her outfit.

"So Princess, do you want to wear pants, shorts or a skirt?" he asked his daughter.

"I was thinking a skirt with lollies under it like the cheerleaders wear. For the top I was thinking a sports tank and for the shoes tennis shoes." She told her dad.

John thought for a moment and decided that Lily's choice would work but wonder if she had a theme in mind.

"Ok, do you have a theme in mind? Like a certain color scheme or anything?" he asked her.

"Well, I was kind of thinking about going with a jean skirt. I don't know what color top though. I was thinking maybe the same green as your shirt. I was thinking that I would come out in one of your shirts and a set of your arm bands. For the match, I would take the t-shirt off and have the sport tank on under it." Lily said.

John chuckled. His girl wanted to make her WWE debut as a mini him. He couldn't help but beam with pride at that. Liz smiled as she saw the grin on John's face. She knew it made him a proud daddy that his little princess wanted to be so much like him even after not seeing him for two years.

"So you basically want to start out as a mini me?" John asked.

"Yup! Who else would I want to be like? My Dad is the best WWE Superstar ever!" Lily told her dad.

"Thanks Princess. Hearing that makes me a proud Dad." John told her.

"I also have an idea for a second outfit. I would wear it sometimes too. It would be a camouflage skirt with an army green sport tank, an army style hat and camouflage jacket. I think I would wear black boots with it." Lily chatted away happily.

"Hmm, I like that." John said and Liz agreed.

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of the store. Randy and Sam were already there. John, Liz and Lily got out of the car and went to wait with them. A few minutes later Zack and Mike pulled in.

"Alright Mini Miz, are you ready to get your first WWE ring attire?" Mike asked.

"Duh, I've only dreamed of this day since I was like 3 or 4 years old." Lily answered giggling.

"Watch it Mini Miz, or I will defeat you in a tickle war again." Mike laughed.

Lily stuck her tongue out and headed into the store. Everyone followed behind her, laughing at the antics of Lily and Mike.

Once inside, John helped Lily fill the group in on what she wanted for her outfits. Lily was struck with another idea while John was talking. She couldn't wait to surprise all of them with it. As far as she was concerned, it was the best idea ever.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna need each of your t-shirts in my size." Lily said.

The guys all looked at her stunned. They all wondered what this girl was up to. Lily saw the stunned looks on their faces and giggled.

"What do you have in mind Lils?" Randy asked.

"Well," Lily began not wanting to end the suspense yet. "Since I plan on wearing a t-shirt over my sport tank when I go down to the ring, I thought I would change it up every now and then and wear one of each of yours. Of course, I will wear Dad's shirt the most." She finished telling them.

"Wow Mini Miz, I would be honored." Mike replied and everyone agreed with him.

After that they went shopping. Lilyana ended up with a couple pairs of black knee pads that were a perfect fit for her and a couple of pleated denim skirts. The skirts weren't really short but they weren't long either. They came to about mid-thigh on Lily. She had made sure that the material was flexible enough that it wouldn't hinder her movement. She also ended up getting a few sport tanks in different colors. The tops were green, black, grey and purple. Liz and Sam found her lollies that matched her sport tanks. All she needed now was her black boots, a new pair of tennis shoes, and her camouflage outfit.

"Hey Lils, will these girl's wrestling boots work? They're black like you wanted." Randy asked showing them to her.

"Oh My Goodness! Those are perfect Uncle Randy!" Lily exclaimed while hugging him.

Next John found her the perfect tennis shoes. They hadn't found her camouflage outfit but the store clerk had told them where there was a dance clothing store that should have what she wanted. John paid for all of Lily's new wrestling gear and then they all headed to the dance clothing store.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The group soon had successfully purchased all of Lily's wrestling gear, including some new workout clothes. She really didn't see the need for them but her dad insisted.

"Daddy, I like my old Cena sweats and t-shirt. I don't see why I need new workout clothes." Lily whined.

John and the others just laughed. Lily gave in and picked some out and they were on their way out of the store.

"Hey, do you guys want to get together and workout after Liz and Sam take off?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sounds like a plan. We need to get busy with Lily's training." John replied.

"Count me in Broskis!" was Zack's reply.

"Yeah I want to help train Mini Miz!" Mike said.

They made arrangements and Randy said he would call his Legacy partners Cody and Ted. He figured they would want to be part of training the newest 2nd generation wrestler. After everything was set, they went their separate ways. Randy and John agreed to meet at the hotel restaurant so they could all have one last meal together before the ladies had to be at the airport.

The day went well and everyone had a great time. Soon it was time to head back to the hotel to get some grub and then off to the airport. Lilyana followed her dad and Liz into the hotel and towards the restaurant. As she was walking, she was lost in thought. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Whoa there little fella. You need to watch where ya walk." The tall, pale guy said.

He had an Irish accent, pale skin, and hair that was red like Lily's. She looked up and realized who he was. Not many people like him, but he was one of her favorite wrestlers.

"Sorry Sheamus Sir. I didn't mean to run into you." She said timidly.

"No problem lass. No need ta be callin' me sir. Sheamus will do." He said.

Lily smiled. It was so cool to meet the different superstars. As she was standing there, she heard John calling her and looked up. She told him she had best get back to her dad and ran to catch up to him.

They sat at a table with Randy and Sam and enjoyed the meal. After that it was off to the airport. At the airport Lily said goodbye to Liz and Sam and then sat quietly while the guys said their goodbyes to them as well. While they were sitting there, Lily's cell rang. She looked at the number and ignored the call. Randy noticed the upset look that crossed his goddaughter's face. John noticed it as well. After the girls boarded and the plane took off, Lily and the guys headed back to Randy's hummer. Lily's phone rang again. Just as before, she deliberately ignored it. John looked at her questioningly.

"Everything ok Princess?" John asked her.

She didn't really want to talk about anything so she lied. Randy looked at John, unconvinced. They both could tell something was up but decided to let it slide. It was almost 5 when they got to the hotel. They had agreed to meet the other guys at 5.

"Come on Princess. We have to change into some workout clothes and get to the gym." John told her.

Lily nodded and followed him up to their room. Randy went to his room and changed as well. Once all of them were ready, they headed to the gym. Lily was nervous. This was her first official training session. She hoped they didn't go too hard on her.

What Lily saw when she got to the gym had her shocked. There stood not only Zack and Mike but also Cody and Ted. But what shocked her most was seeing Hunter. She knew that his real name wasn't Hunter but she liked calling him that. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Hunter! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I couldn't let you start training without being part of it could I?" he answered, chuckling.

Lily smiled then ran over to Cody. She hugged him too. Cody laughed. Lily always had so much energy. He picked her up while hugging her and then sat her back down. Randy cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, it's time to get this party started. We have a Lil Diva here who needs to start training. Lils I hope you brought your A game with you cause this won't be the easy workouts you are used to." He said.

Lilyana laughed. As far as she was concerned, she ALWAYS brought her A game and told him such. They started with stretches with each of the Superstars showing her their favorites. Once she was properly stretched and warmed up, the workout began. The guys split up into different areas. Zack and Mike were ready at the treadmill. Ted and Cody were at hand weights. Hunter took the leg machines and Randy was at the weight bench. John was at the punching bags.

Lily started at the treadmill with Zack and Mike. They had her running faster than she had ever run on the things. The guys took turns with one working the controls and the other standing behind her in case she fell. After all they wanted her to work out not get injured. After a good half hour of running and mastering all the inclines they put her through, it was time to move on.

Ted and Cody smiled. It was their turn. Lily headed over to them and spent the next half hour doing various exercises with the hand weights beside them. Ted and Cody took turns showing her different things to work out different parts of her arm muscles. They always demonstrated the exercise and then both did it with her. After that, she was given a short break to rehydrate.

Next it was Hunter's turn. He set Lilyana up on one of the machines that would work out her leg muscles and was surprised at how much weight she could handle. He worked with her on the various machines for a half hour and then sent her to Randy.

"Well Lils, are you ready to see how much you can press?" he asked his goddaughter.

"Bring it on Uncle Randy! I never felt better!" She replied, giving him her famous grin.

Lily surprised everyone with how much she could press. This girl was definitely stronger than she looked. The thin 12 year old could press as much as 150 lbs. already. John was beaming with pride when Randy informed the group of that fact.

"Wow! You are stronger than you look Mini Miz!" Mike said and the others agreed.

Soon it was time to go to the last station. John smiled as his daughter walked over to him looking a little tired but still doing well. He hugged her and said he was proud of her. She laughed and reminded him that the workout wasn't over yet. With that he got to work showing her different punches and kicks. She was a natural and caught on quickly. Soon, she was doing so well that the bags would move a good distance with each of her strikes. Finally, it was time to cool down. They did some cool down exercises and then they were done.

"Well, Lily pad, do you regret taking Anna's offer now?" Cody asked her teasingly. Lily pad was the nickname he had insisted on giving her. She groaned when she heard his call her that.

"First of all, Mr. Dashing, why must you persist on calling me Lily pad? Second of all, heck NO, I don't regret it! I am going to be the best Lil Diva ever! Now can we hit the showers and then get something to eat? I'm starving." She replied.

All of the guys, including Cody, laughed. The agreed with her about needing to shower and get some grub so they said good bye. They all headed to their rooms to shower and change. After that they all met in the hotel restaurant with their appetites. Lily and John both had steak and baked potatoes with a side salad. It was delicious and Lily was smiling happily until her phone rang again. She looked at the caller Id and groaned. She didn't want to talk to the person that persisted on calling her anyways. She excused herself for a minute and walked away from the others. Then she answered the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** I just want to say thank you to all of my wonderful readers. Your reviews and alert subscriptions are what keep me inspired. Thank you for taking the time to read and enjoy this story. If you have a wrestler you would like to see more of please let me know and I will work them in. Suggestions are always welcome as well! As always, Read, Review and Enjoy! **

Chapter 15

"What do you want?" Lily said as she answered her phone.

"Lilyana sweetie, how are you?" the voice on the other end said.

Lily rolled her eyes. She wasn't buying the sweet act that they were trying to portray. She was also wishing she hadn't answered this call.

"Cut the bull and get to the point of this call." Lily said angrily into the phone.

"Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena that is no way to talk to your mother." Her mother said through the phone.

"I would rather not talk to you at all so let's just get this conversation over so I can go back to my dinner with Dad and the guys." Lily said feeling very annoyed.

The conversation continued with Lily listening and her mother, Marissa, doing all the talking. After what felt like forever to Lily but was in reality only about 5 minutes, Marissa finally got to her point. She was trying to convince Lilyana to lie at Marvin's trial. Marissa wanted her daughter to tell the court that she had lied to the police and that it was some kid from school that hurt her. Lily was beyond angry now. How dare that woman ask her to lie in order to protect that abusive loser?

"NO! I absolutely will not lie to protect him. He hurt me, Mother. Doesn't that matter to you? Oh wait, I can answer that myself. All you care about is getting my Dad's money so you can continue to be the drug addict, whore that you are." Lily yelled into the phone.

"You ungrateful little bitch! You are going to pay dearly for that! I am not giving your loser father custody without a fight. He won't win and then you will have to come back here to live." Marissa threatened her daughter.

"I will NEVER live with you again! I hate you! If they say I have to, I will run away." Lily screamed before hanging up on her mother.

John had gotten worried and walked out to check on her just as Lily was saying that last bit and hanging up. He rushed over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest for a good 10 minutes before calming down. The whole time, John just held her and whispered calming words to her.

"I love you baby girl. Daddy isn't letting anyone take his princess away again." John said quietly.

"I love you too Daddy." Lilyana said back having finally stopped crying.

Then the two walked back into the restaurant to finish their dinner. The guys all looked concerned. Lily just gave them the biggest smile she could muster up. They all wondered what had happened but no one asked. John gave Randy a look that said he would fill him in later.

"I can't believe that she wanted me to lie to the jury for him." Lily said suddenly.

"She WHAT?" John asked.

Lily explained to the group that the phone call had been from her mother. She also told them what Marissa wanted and about the custody threat. The guys were all pissed. They couldn't believe how well Lilyana seemed to be doing with all of it either. She was one tough little girl in their eyes.

After dinner, John and Lily headed up to their room. Tomorrow was a big day and a Lil Diva needs her rest. Lily got into her favorite pj's and then climbed into her bed. John kissed her forehead after handing her the old teddy bear she loved to sleep with.

"Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams. I love you." He told his daughter.

"Good night Daddy. Love you too." She replied and was soon asleep.

John got into his pajama pants and then plopped down on the couch. He wasn't ready to sleep yet because he was too pissed still. He turned on the TV and watched some show about classic muscle cars. As John sat there, someone knocked on the door. He answered to find Randy on the other side. John stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. John walked over and sat on the couch again and Randy sat at the other end. Randy was still irritated about the phone call Lily had received so they sat there talking about it for a little bit. After a half hour or so, they both were calm enough to call it a night. Randy headed back to his room and John got into his bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. It had been a long and exhausting day.

At 7:30 the next morning, the alarm started going off. John got up and shut it off. He decided to shower before waking his daughter. He found a comfortable pair of jeans and one of his favorite shirts. After making sure he had his boxers and socks as well, John headed to the shower. Once he was showered and dressed it was already 8 am. He woke Lily who grumbled in complaint. She wasn't ready to get up.

"Ok sleep the day away but then you will miss Raw tonight." John said to the sleepy 12 year old.

That did the trick. Lilyana was up and out of that bed so fast that John couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Princess, go get showered. After that you and I will pack our bags for the arena. You do plan on wearing your new ring gear right?" John said to her.

Lily nodded while she was looking for something to wear. Finally she decided on a pair of jeans and an emerald green t-shirt. She took all her necessary clothing with her into the bathroom and showered. By the time she was showered, dressed and had her hair in a neat pony tail, it was 8:45.

"Ok Dad, let's get our bags packed for the arena!" Lily said excitedly. This was her first time having to pack a bag for the arena.

"Alright. First of all you need your ring gear. Make sure you have the entire outfit including the pads and shoes." He told her.

She had just finished zipping her new arena bag when Randy knocked on the door.

"Cena is your slow ass ready yet?" he asked while walking in.

Lily laughed while John just shook his head at his best friend. Soon they were headed to Randy's hummer. On their way to the arena, they stopped for breakfast. Lily made sure to eat well since she was sure her nerves would keep her from eating later. After breakfast, they headed straight to the arena. Lily was amazed as they walked in the back. She was looking around wide eyed as her dad showed her around on their way to the locker room.

"Now listen Lils, you will be sharing a locker room with your dad, Cody, Ted and I tonight. If you leave for some reason, knock before you come back in. I have warned Ted and Cody that you would be in here but they may forget. I don't want you walking in on them if they aren't dressed." Randy told her.

"Ok Uncle Randy." Lily replied.

"Princess, go get your ring gear on. We have a surprise for you." John said.

Lily was curious but didn't ask any questions. She went and put on her denim skirt, green sport tank, matching green lollies, and her green John Cena shirt. Then she put on the black knee pads, green socks and her tennis shoes. The last thing she put on was a set of her dad's wrist bands. She looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. She looked like a mini version of her dad except she was wearing a skirt instead of shorts. She came out of the bathroom and everyone stopped and stared. Cody and Ted had come in while she was changing so there were now four of them looking at her. Cody started laughing while Ted and Randy tried to hide their snickers. John was beaming with pride.

"Hey Cena, looks like you have a mini you now." Cody said between fits of laughter.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh harder.

"Awe come on Lily pad. You know I love ya." He said.

After the laugher finally stopped the guys took turns getting ready. Then they showed Lily where the gorilla area was and the ring. Lily was once again in awe. She stood on the stage area and looked around the arena. She tried to imagine what it will be like later when the fans fill the seats. John explains that they need to rehearse her entrance for tonight and also tells her that some of the guys wanted to teach her some moves in the ring. Lilyana was so excited. Tonight, after Anna introduces all the other Lil Divas, she would be calling John out. John's music would play and he would enter the ring. Then he would introduce his daughter. His music would play again signaling Lily to make her entrance. She would then come down and he would hold the ropes while she entered.

As John was explaining all of this Anna came out. She smiled and said hi to everyone. Then she jumped into Cody's arms and kissed him. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Finally, he put her down and she addressed John and Lily.

"Ready to practice this entrance? The other girls don't have a fancy entrance but Vince agreed that John Cena's daughter needed one." Anna said.

Lily and John nodded and then took their places in the gorilla area. Anna grabbed a mic and then began speaking. She went through the list of girls and then called John out there. His music played and he made his entrance. He went through his lines he had planned for that night.

"WWE Universe please join me in welcoming my daughter LILYANA CENA!" John said.

John's music started to play and Lily came out. She ran up to the ring and went up the steps. John held the ropes and she got in the ring. Anna said it was great and that she would she them later tonight and then left the ring. Cody, Ted and Randy came over to the ring followed by CM Punk and Sheamus. CM Punk climbed into the ring. Lily was so excited. She loved CM Punk and thought he was an amazing wrestler. Punk showed her some moves and her dad helped her. The other wrestlers also took turns teaching her some moves. Lily was a natural and learned quickly. By lunch time, she had successfully learned Punks "Go to Sleep", Randy's RKO, Sheamus's Brogue Kick and John's STFU submission hold. Cody and Ted had taught her some of the basic moves. Cody also taught her some of the rope tricks as she called them.

"Alright, I think that is enough for one day. Let's go to catering and get some lunch." John said.

They all agreed and led Lily to catering.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** Ok here is the next chapter and don't worry, the next one will be up soon, possibly even tonight. Thank you again for all the great reviews. I truly appreciate them. Hope you guys all enjoy! I hope you all are having a wonderful Memorial Day! As always, Read, Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 16

They went to catering and Lily ate a little bit but not much. She was already getting excited. After they ate, John showed Lily around some more and introduced her to some of the Divas. She got to meet Kelly Kelly, Layla, Beth Phoenix, AJ, and Eve.

All and all, Lily was having a great time. She even got to meet Kane and Undertaker. They were scary at first. Mark aka Undertaker was really nice. He talked to her and welcomed her to the WWE and Raw. Glen aka Kane wasn't as scary as he was on TV but he still scared her.

Raw was a three hour show that night so it started at 8. Around 6, John took Lily back to the locker room so he could get ready. Randy, Ted and Cody were already there and dressed. Randy was doing his normal pre-show routine while Ted and Cody were talking quietly. John grabbed his things and went into the bathroom. When he came back out, Ted insisted on taking a picture of the two Cenas together. Time seemed to pass quickly after that and Raw started. They watched it on a monitor in their locker room. Soon it was time for Cody to head out to a match.

"Good luck Flying Squirrel!" Lily said laughing.

"Thanks Lily pad. See ya in a bit." He replied and then was out the door.

Lily watched as Cody wrestled in a match against Heath Slater. She cheered when Cody won the match. She laughed when Anna, who had accompanied her boyfriend to the ring, started getting excited and jumped into Cody's arms. Anna had so much energy.

"Alright Lils, I have to go. My match against Kane is soon. Good luck tonight." Randy said.

"Good luck Uncle Randy." Lily said while hugging him.

Now it was only Ted, John and Lily in the locker room. Soon it was time for Ted to go as well, leaving Lily and her dad. They watched the matches. Randy won and Ted lost. After a few more minutes Cody came back in to shower and change. John had to leave for his match so Lily stayed in the locker room with Cody. She was starting to get nervous. Cody came out in jeans and his Cody Rhodes t-shirt which made Lily laugh a little.

"So are you excited Lily pad?" he asked her.

"Kind of getting nervous. What if I trip over my own feet or something stupid?" she replied.

He tried to reassure her but the closer it gets to time, the more nervous she feels. She ended up in the bathroom throwing up. Cody tried to calm her but doesn't have much success. He got up and answered the door when he heard someone knocking. He invited the person in and Lily squealed when she came out of the bathroom.

"Uncle Shawn! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" she squeaked.

"Well, I couldn't very well miss your debut now could I?" Shawn Michaels answered.

Lilyana ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. Shawn hugged the girl back and laughed.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"That would be because I told him." Hunter said walking into the locker room.

Lily thanked him by hugging him as well. Then she turned to Shawn with a frown on her face.

"What's with the frown?" he asked.

"I think you wasted your time coming here. I don't think I can go out there." Lily told him.

"Nonsense. You will be just fine. You are a second generation wrestler and the daughter of John Cena. You were born to be in that ring little miss." Shawn told her.

Finally, Lily's nerves calmed down and she was ready to show the world what she was made of. In just about 10 minutes, she would be walking out to that ring in front of the WWE Universe with her head held high.

5 minutes later, someone knocked on the door and reminded them that Lily needed to be in the gorilla area in 5 minutes. Cody was supposed to walk her there and John would meet them.

"Shawn, Hunter would you two like to help me walk Lilyana to the gorilla area?" Cody asked them.

They both agreed and the four were off to the gorilla area. Lily was still feeling nervous but not as bad as before. When they got there, John and Randy were both waiting for her. She smiled and ran over to her dad.

"You ready Princess. Remember it will be just like we rehearsed ok?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be Dad." She said.

There were a bunch of girls already gathered around, waiting for their names to be called. Anna was in the center of the ring with a mic in hand.

"WWE Universe, I am proud to share with you something very exciting. Mr. McMahon has given me permission to start the Lil Divas division. This group is made up of girls ages 12 to 17 years of age. Now please help me welcome them all to the WWE! I will call them out here one at a time." Anna said.

Lily listened as Anna called the girls out there. Soon it was time.

"Now for the last girl I would like someone special to come out to introduce her. So John Cena would you be a dear and come out to the ring please?" Anna said.

John's music played and he made his entrance. Anna handed him a mic and he grinned proudly. Once his music stopped he addressed the crowd.

"It is a real honor for me to introduce this last girl to you. She is someone very important to me and I know she will give it her all any time she enters this ring. She knows what the words Hustle Loyalty and Respect are all about. So, WWE Universe please join me in welcoming…My daughter…LILYANA CENA!" John announced.

His music played again and Randy had to push Lily out there at first. After the little nudge he gave her, she ran out onto the stage. The crowd was roaring. Chants of "Let's Go Cena" erupted from the audience. Lilyana made her way down to the ring and ascended the metal stairs. Just as he did in practice, John held the ropes so she could enter the ring. She climbed in and smiled at the audience. Then, she put both arms in the air in a classic Cena pose. This had the crowd cheering louder.

Lily was soaking it all in when someone behind her shoved her. She turned around and she a girl that looked to be about 14. She had blonde hair. The girl's name was Keri. Lily got mad and shoved the girl back. The crowd was cheering. After the girls shoved each other a few times, Lily looked at the girl and grabbed her dad's mic.

"Keri, if you want some, come get some." She said and dropped the mic.

Anna ran over and got between them while they were staring each other down. Anna had a plan. Once she got both girls' attention she spoke.

"How would you all like to see these girls in action in their first ever match, right here tonight?" she asked the crowd.

The crowd went wild with excitement. They loved the idea. Lily grinned at Anna and indicated that she was ready for anything. Keri just kept glaring at her. When John Laurinaitis came out and tried to object, Triple H came onto the stage with mic in hand.

"I have spoken to Vince and he agrees with me on this. There will be a Lil Divas match later tonight between Keri Jensen and Lilyana Cena. Johnny save your protests because you have no say in this matter." Hunter said and then walked out.

The girls began getting out of the ring and heading back stage, leaving Anna and John standing there with Keri and Lily who were still staring at each other. Anna grabbed Keri and pulled her out of the ring and John led Lily out. Backstage, everyone greeted Lily and told her how great she was. She just smiled and thanked them. She couldn't believe she was going to have her first match that very night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Dear Readers, I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up for you. This past week was finals week for me at college so I was very busy with projects and such. I did make this chapter a little longer since you had to wait so long for it. Again, I am so sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy. As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

Chapter 17

John walked with Lily back to the locker room. Along the way, they passed by more Superstars and Divas. AJ Lee stopped them for a second.

"Lilyana, you looked great out there. Good luck tonight." AJ said.

Lily thanked her and then she and her dad continued on. It didn't take them long to be back in the comfort and quiet of the locker room. Lily went over and plopped down on the couch. She was so nervous about her match but didn't want to tell anyone.

John sat beside her to talk but they were interrupted by Randy coming in.

"Hey, John, Vince wants to see you for a minute. He said to send you to his office. He said something about a new storyline he wants to run by you." Randy told his best friend.

Lily hugged her dad and sent him on his way. Randy sat down and looked at his goddaughter. He could tell she was really nervous about the match so he decided to try to help her relax.

"Hey Lils, I know you are nervous so would you like some advice on how to calm down?" he asked her.

Lily smiled and nodded her head. They spent the next 10 minutes doing some calming breathing exercises and stretching. Lily was feeling better but her nerves were still a bit on edge. She about jumped off the couch when there was another knock on the door. Her nerves were forgotten when she saw who was responsible for it. The man that had knocked was none other than her idol, the best in the world, straight edged superstar, and WWE Champion, CM Punk. Lily couldn't believe her ears when she heard him ask to speak to her. It was like she was in a dream.

"Come on in Phil. Lily is over the on the couch. I am sure she would love to chat with you." Randy said with a smirk.

Lily shot him a small glare that quickly turned into a smile when Phil sat down beside her. He smiled back at her.

"So I hear you have a match with Keri Jensen tonight. I thought you might like a few pointers." Phil told her.

"Umm…yeah. Thanks." She said shyly.

Randy couldn't help smirking at his goddaughter's bashfulness around Phil. As he was standing there watching it, Cody and Ted came in. He shushed them and pointed. They also couldn't help getting enjoyment out of watching the little firecracker Lily being all bashful. Cody whispered to Randy.

"Looks like our little Lily Pad has a crush." He whispered.

Randy had to stifle his chuckle at that. Phil heard the guys chuckling quietly and kind of glared at them. Lily turned around and gave them her best mean look. Cody and Randy looked slightly embarrassed at having been caught. Ted just grinned.

"AJ was telling me that Keri is Daniel Bryan's niece. Apparently he has been working with her and teaching her the yes lock." Phil told Lily.

"What? Ok that does not make me feel any better about this match." Lily responded.

Her shyness was quickly forgotten upon hearing this bit of information. She was sure she would make a fool of herself out there now. She didn't think she was ready to face Keri at all. Sure she had seen plenty of guys defeat Daniel Bryan but they were experienced.

Phil could see that she was nervous about the match so he decided to give her some advice.

"First of all, I have no doubt that you are ready for this match. Remember, I was one of the guys out there training you earlier. You were catching on pretty quickly. Second of all, I have something I want you to try. Do you have an Ipod?" he said.

"Yeah, it is in my bag. Do you really think I am ready?" was her reply.

"Yeah Kiddo, I do. Now, I want you to get your Ipod and listen to music on it that helps you become calm and focused. It also helps to listen to music that gets your blood pumping and your adrenaline flowing. Spend some time sitting here listening to it. Then I want you to get up and do some jumping around while listening to the music. That will help get your body ready as well as your mind and spirit." He told Lily.

After that she thanked him for the advice and he hugged her. After he left, she went over to Randy, Cody and Ted. She playfully punched each of them in the arm. They pretended that it hurt.

"What was that for Lily Pad?" Cody asked.

"You know what it was for Flying Squirrel." She replied.

"Don't worry Firecracker, your secret is safe with us." Ted told her.

Lily giggled and shook her head. It seemed like everyone had a different nickname for her. Her dad called her Princess, Uncle Randy called her Lils, Mike called her Mini Miz, Zack's favorite was Lil Broski and Cody called her Lily Pad. Now Ted was calling her Firecracker. Still giggling, she went over and got her Ipod out of her bag and went back to the couch. She sat there for a little bit just losing herself in the music. She was so relaxed that she didn't even notice her dad come back in and sit beside her. When he tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up in shock and took the head phones out for a minute.

"Hey there Princess, you only have about 15 minutes until it will be time to go to the gorilla area. I thought you might want to get up and get that blood flowing." John said.

"Thanks Daddy. Phil said I should do that. I guess I just got lost in the music." she said while standing up. "Oh and Daddy, will you be disappointed if I lose by submission tonight?"

"Princess, as long as you go out there and give it your all, I will be proud of you. Win or lose, it doesn't matter." He told her.

Lily smiled, put the headphones back in her ears and switched to some upbeat music that always got her hyped. She jumped, danced around and did some jumping jacks. Before she knew it, a crew member was knocking on the door and warning that she had five minutes until go time. At that same moment, Mike showed up at the locker room door.

"I thought you might like me to walk with you to the gorilla area. So how 'bout it Mini Miz?" he asked her.

"Yeah sounds great." She said putting her Ipod away.

Lily walked to the gorilla area with Mike and her dad. Uncle Shawn and Uncle Hunter were waiting for them. They both wished her luck and told her they were proud of her. She thanked them and gave each of them a final hug. They were walking away when Keri walked up. She was dressed in a Barbie pink sports bra and skirt. She glares at Lily.

"I hope you're ready to lose Cena because you're going down." She said to Lily.

"Oh don't you worry about me Jensen. I was born ready. But I have no intention of losing to a Barbie look-a-like." Lily said glaring.

John stood next to his daughter watching the exchange. He was proud of her. She wasn't letting her opponent see that she was nervous. She wasn't letting this girl shake her up. Yup, as far as John was concerned, his daughter was definitely like him.

Soon they heard Lillian Garcia talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the manager of the Lil Divas Division, The Dark Angel, Anna Wight!" she said.

The song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin started playing and Anna made her entrance. She was dressed in a black sports bra, black short shorts and black boots. She was also sporting her signature black angel wings.

Lily couldn't help but laugh when she saw her but her laughter quickly turned back to nervousness when she heard Anna start announcing the match. It wouldn't be long and she would be in the ring for her debut match. Soon, Anna had announced Keri's name and the song "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson started playing. Keri ran out onto the stage and down to the ring. The crowd cheered a little for her. Lily just shook her head. There was no way she would ever live down losing to this girl.

John and Mike could both see Lily was getting nervous. John looked her in the eyes and talked to her.

"Now remember Princess, no matter what happens out there, I'm proud of you. I love you!" he said and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Lily hugged him for a minute but let go when she heard Anna talking again. Mike hugged her.

"Just remember, you're the Mini Miz and you're AWESOME!" he told her.

Lily giggled. Soon she heard Anna saying her name and her dad's music started playing. She hesitated at first, scared to go out there. John gave her a reassuring smile and she stepped out onto the stage. The crowd was on their feet cheering for her. She ran down to the ring and slid under the ropes. Once again, she did the classic Cena pose for the crowd. Then she removed her shirt and Anna took it. Under the t-shirt she had on her green sports tank.

Lily and Keri stood there glaring at each other until the bell rang signaling the start of the match. Lily grinned at Keri.

"If ya want some Jensen then come get some!" she said taunting the other girl.

Keri came at Lily and they traded punches for a few minutes. Lily broke free and climbed the ropes. She jumped of the top, drop kicking Keri. The crowd went wild and began chanting "Let's go Cena". This fired Lily up for a minute but soon Keri was back on the offensive. They continued to wrestle in what seem to be a pretty even match. Lily went to execute a move and missed. She soon found herself in the yes lock.

"Go ahead and tap, Cena. There's no way you are getting out of this one." Keri said snidely.

Lilyana refused to give up. She was a Cena and Cena's never give up. She struggled and tried to break the lock but couldn't. It was starting to hurt a little and the strain was evident on her face. Keri was grinning, proud of herself. John was pacing. He didn't understand why Lily hadn't tapped yet. He wanted to go out there and tell her it was ok for her to tap out but he knew he couldn't.

Just when everyone was sure that Lily was going to tap, Lily remembered something. CM Punk had reversed the yes lock and pinned Daniel Bryan at Over the Limit. She pictured the moves in her head and knew what to do. Having mapped out a plan in her head, she executed it perfectly. Keri (along with the audience and entire back stage area) was surprised to find herself pinned. The ref did the three count and the match was over. Anna came running into the ring with a mic. A stunned Keri let go of Lilyana and rolled out of the ring. Anna helped Lily up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match is….LILYANA CENA!" Anna said as she held Lily's arm up high.

Lily couldn't believe it. She had actually reversed the yes lock and won the match. John's music started playing again and he came out to congratulate his daughter. When he got in the ring he scooped her up in a hug and swung her around. Lily giggled.

"You did it Princess. I am so proud of you." He whispered.

He helped her out of the ring and then put her down. They walked to the back together with their music playing. Once backstage, they were greeted by many of the Superstars and Divas. They congratulated Lily on winning. After they were able to make their way through the crowd, John took his daughter back to the locker room. Randy, Cody, Mike, Ted, Hunter, Shawn and Phil were waiting for them.

"Great job Lils! I'm proud of you." Randy said.

"Yeah that was AWESOME!" Mike said.

Lily giggled at his use of his favorite word and hugged both Randy and Mike. Ted, Hunter and Shawn all took turns congratulating her and then Phil asked a serious question.

"Who taught you how to reverse that submission hold?" he asked.

Lily smiled. She knew that the answer she was about to give would confuse him but it was the truth.

"You did." She said simply.

"How the heck? No I didn't" he insisted.

Lilyana laughed at everyone's bewildered looks. She cleared her throat and began explaining.

"Well, I remembered you doing the exact same thing at Over the Limit against Daniel Bryan. I was able to play the moment back in my head and see what you did. Then I just did it the same way." She told the guys that were now staring open mouthed at her.

The guys couldn't believe what they were hearing. This girl just told them that she was able to do any move she saw executed and not just when she saw it live. She had watched that pay per view at a friend's house. This girl was unlike any other wrestler they knew. She was truly a natural.

"Wow, Cena, your daughter is a natural. Those other Lil Divas better watch out." Phil said.

The others agreed. After that things calmed down a bit.

"Dad, can we get showered and go get some food. I'm starving!" Lily whined.

The guys couldn't help but laugh. This girl was a Cena through and through. John agreed and Lily grabbed her stuff and showered. The others had showered already since Lily's match was the last match of the night. Once she was showered and dressed, they packed up and headed to get some food. Needless to say, Lily was very happy and was asleep in Randy's hummer before they even got back to the hotel. John carried her up to the room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." to her before getting ready for bed himself. He was proud of his girl. She had went out to that ring and gave her all. She had shocked everyone when she pulled out the win. Tomorrow would be an interesting day since John still had to tell her about Vince's storyline idea. While he lay in bed, he wondered what Lily was going to think of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning John let Lily sleep in a little bit. He figured that she deserved it after the way she went out there and handled business in the ring. So, while she slept, John showered and ordered room service. Lilyana woke up just as the food arrived. She smiled when she noticed that he had ordered all of her favorites.

"Thanks Dad. Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Lily said.

"You're welcome Princess and yes, you tell me every day but it never gets old." John said grinning at her.

After breakfast, they headed to the gym. They had a great workout and even got in some work on in ring maneuvers. John and Lily loved spending that time together as father and daughter. It was a great way for them to strengthen their bond. They worked out for about 2 hours and decided that was enough for now. As they were leaving, Brock and his daughter walked in.

"Well look what we have here." Brock said.

"Ewe Dad, do we really have to work out in the same gym as trash like that?" Jessica whined.

John was not amused but he tried to ignore them. He looked over at Lily and knew that she was about to go off. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her to calm her down. Lily wasn't having it and shook his hand off. Before he could stop her, Brock was in John's face. Lily took the opportunity and walked over to Jessica. She stared her down and was about to punch her but was stopped by someone behind her.

"Come on Lily Pad, she isn't worth it. Just remember, you will get your chance at her in the ring." Cody said as he pulled her away from the other girl.

"Dang it Flying Squirrel, let me go. I am going to punch that bitch right in the mouth. No one calls my dad trash and gets away with it." Lily ranted as she struggled to get free.

Her struggling was useless because Cody wasn't letting her go until she calmed down. She finally relaxed a little and noticed that Randy was talking to John. Cody and Randy had walked into the gym just in time to stop the Cenas from brawling with the Lesnars. John had calmed down rather quickly compared to his daughter. She was not only a Cena but she also had the temper that seems to go along with being a red head.

"Lilyana, watch the language. Cody is right; you will get your chance at her in the ring. In fact, I have a few things I need to talk to you about." John said.

Lily looked at her dad curiously. John walked over to her grinning. He told Cody it was ok to let her go now so Cody did.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and I will tell you all about what Mr. McMahon wanted last night." He told his daughter.

So the two went back to their room and sat on the couch. John told her everything that Vince had suggested and Lily looked shocked.

"So let me get this straight, first of all he wants me to be involved in some kind of relationship storyline between you and Eve where she plays the evil future step mom? And he wants me to be the one that causes the two of you to break up?" Lily asked her dad.

"Yeah, it will be the classic Daddy's Lil Princess vs. Daddy's new girlfriend kind of thing. I know you don't like Eve very well but I know you can make it work." He told her.

Lily thought about it for a few minutes and agreed with her dad. At least it wouldn't be hard for her to pretend to dislike her enough to chase her away.

"Ok, I guess I can handle it. So explain the other two things to me." Lily said.

John explained to Lily that Vince wanted to put on a WWE summer camp for kids ages 12-17. It would be for both boys and girls since he planned on introducing a Junior Superstars division eventually. He wanted Lily to attend the camp and be a part of it. He also planned on having the Divas and Superstars be part of the camp staff. They would take turns being there since they all had to be available for shows still.

"Wait, are you saying I would have to be a camp for 2 entire months and that you won't always be there?" Lily asked.

"Yes Princess. Will you be ok with that?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah, as long as at least one of the wrestlers I trust is there I am ok but why June 15 – August 15? That means we will be at camp for the Fourth of July as well. How will we see fireworks and such?" she said.

John explained that the 4th of July would be a family day and that Vince planned on putting on a fireworks show at the camp. They would also have activities, wrestling matches, a cook out, and a big camp fire. Lily decided it didn't sound so bad and finally agreed to do it.

"You and Cody both said I would get my chance at Jessica Lesnar in the ring so what about that?" Lily inquired.

"Well, in a few weeks, Vince wants us to be part of the first ever father/daughter tag team match. It will be you and me versus Brock and Jessica. What do you think?" John replied.

Lily grinned that famous Cena grin and told her dad that she couldn't wait. So even though she despised the whole Eve storyline, she was kind of excited about the rest. Overall, John thought the conversation had gone well.

After that they just chilled watching movies. Lily loved Disney movies and John was happy to oblige his daughter, so they spent a few hours watching Disney classics. They had just finished watching Aladdin and started watching Lion King when John's phone rang. Lily frowned but continued to watch the movie while John went and answered his cell. Once he answered it, he let Lily know that he was going to take the call in the hallway. She nodded and went back to watching the movie.

"What the hell do you mean that Marvin's trial has been moved up to tomorrow? How can they do that? Lilyana and I are in Nevada. Yeah, I will see what I can arrange. Thank you. Bye." An irate John Cena said and hung up his cell.

He paced the hallway for a few minutes calming down. He knew this news was going to upset Lily and he wasn't happy about it. He knew that him being calm would help her to stay calm also. Before he went back in the room, he called Randy.

"Hurry up and get your ass up here Orton. Lily isn't going to take this well and you know it." He said and hung up.

He had filled Randy in on everything and then went back in the room with his daughter. She was sitting on the couch singing along to the movie. His heart broke watching how peaceful and happy she was watching the movie and knowing he was about to interrupt that. What he had to tell her would not be easy for her at all. It didn't take Randy long to get there and they both sat on the couch, one on each side of Lily.

"Princess, my Lil Flower, Uncle Randy and I need to talk to you." John said quietly turning off the movie while he did.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Randy and John sat down on each side of her, Lily looked at them. She could tell by her dad's tone and by the looks on their faces that what she was about to hear wasn't good. She tried to think of anything she could have done wrong and came up with nothing. That left only one thing.

"This is about Marvin isn't it?" Lily said nervously.

"I'm afraid so Lils." Randy said calmly.

Lily didn't like the sound of this and looked from her god father to her dad. Then she sighed and looked at John expectantly. She knew that whether she wanted to hear it or not, she had to.

"That phone call was from my lawyer in Louisiana. They moved Marvin's trial up and it will begin on Thursday. So, after Uncle Randy is done with the tapping of SmackDown tonight, the three of us are getting on a plane and flying there. My attorney wants to talk to you tomorrow to prepare you for Thursday." John told her.

Lily looked at him in shock. She wasn't ready to see Marvin or her mother. She wasn't sure she could handle getting on the stand. What if they let Marvin off after what he did to her? Upset, Lily got up and ran out the hotel room door. She didn't know where she was going to go. All Lily knew was that she needed to get out of there. She was crying and didn't watch where she was running. She just kept running until she ran right into something. She looked up and realized it was someone not a something.

"Lily Pad, watch where you're going would ya." Cody said.

"Sorry" Lily said quietly trying to hold back her tears.

Cody realized she was upset and knelt down. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything." Cody said.

Lily told him about Marvin's trial, crying the whole time. When she was finished, Cody wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. Lily was so much like a little sister to him. In fact, he felt the same way any protective big brother would at that moment. He wanted to beat the crap out of Marvin. As he was holding the crying girl, Mike walked up.

"Mini Miz, what's wrong?" Mike asked seeing her crying in Cody's arms.

Lily slowly let go of Cody and ran over to Mike. He wrapped her in a protective hug and glared at Cody. Lily told him what was going on with Marvin's trial and he stopped glaring at Cody. He had just assumed that Cody had something to do with her tears but now he knew different.

Meanwhile, John and Randy had both ran out the door after her. The problem was that she had managed to lose them. They decided to split up and look for her. Randy went one way and John the other. When he couldn't find her after a few minutes, Randy called Cody. At the same time, John called Mike. Both phones rang and they answered.

"Hey Runnels, have you seen Cena's daughter by chance?" Randy asked.

"Yeah she's right here. She's pretty upset though." Cody answered.

Cody told Randy where they were and they hung up. At the same time as Cody, Mike had answered his phone.

"Miznan have you seen my daughter, Lilyana? She took off upset and Orton and I can't find her." John said.

"Calm down Cena. Mini Miz is right here with me." Mike replied.

Just like Cody, he gave John directions to where they were and then hung up. As soon as he hung up, John's phone rang. He looked and saw that it was Randy.

"Hey Orton you saved me the trouble of calling you. I know where Lily is. I called Miznan." John said as he answered.

"I was just about to tell you that I called Runnels and he told me where she is." Randy replied.

The two laughed and hung up. Then they met up and walked to where Lily was. They turned a corner and spotted the group. There stood Lilyana between Cody and Mike. They had her smiling and laughing. John and Randy hated interrupting but they had to.

"Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena! I realize that you are upset but you can't just go running off. I would think that a girl your age would know better than that." John scolded.

Lilyana looked at her dad and started crying again. Randy put a hand on John's shoulder and told him to calm down. John took some deep breaths and calmed down some before walking over to his daughter. He scooped her up in a hug.

"Sorry Dad. I just had to get out of there and I didn't think." Lily whispered between sobs.

"It's ok. I understand. Sorry I yelled at you. I was just scared when I couldn't find you. Please don't do that to me again." John told his daughter.

Lily promised not to do it again. Once John let go of her, she went over and hugged Randy. She apologized to him for worrying him. Then she turned to Cody and Mike. She wanted to thank them for cheering her up.

"Cody, Mike, you two are the best big brothers any girl could ask for. Since I don't have any of my own, I'm very glad I have the two of you. Thanks for cheering me up." Lily said while smiling at them.

"Anytime Lily Pad, I am always here if you need me." Cody said.

"Yeah what he said, Mini Miz. You already know that you are like a little sister to me." Mike replied.

Randy realized that he needed someone to drive his hummer to the next town since he would be flying to Shreveport with John and Lily. He got an idea but so help them if they hurt his baby.

"Hey Runnels, Miznan, do you two think that you can drive my hummer to the next town without hurting it or killing each other. Anna can ride with you." Randy asked.

Cody and Mike glanced at each other for a moment and then grinned. Yeah, it was true that they didn't get along all that well but for a chance to drive Orton's hummer, they could manage. So they agreed and it was settled. Cody would get the keys from Randy later that night after SmackDown and drive the two Cenas and Randy to the airport.

Everything was settled except for talking to Mr. McMahon. John had the others take Lily back to the room while he went to talk to Vince. In the hotel room, Lily turned Lion King back on. Randy sat on one end of the couch, Cody sat in the middle, and Mike sat on the other end. Lily decided to sit on both Cody and Mike's laps. This got a laugh out of Randy and mock protests from the others. Lily just laughed and told them to suck it up. After all, that's what big brothers are for.

While they watched the movie, John talked to Vince. He filled him in on his attorney's call. Vince was understanding about it and granted John and Randy the time off they needed. He told him not to worry if the trial ran over and they were late to the next town.

"Just take care of your daughter, John. Your family comes first. If you or Lily need anything, just let me know. Oh did you talk to her about what we talked about last night?" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince. Yeah she said she was cool with all of it. She wasn't thrilled about the Eve storyline but she agreed to do it. So we can get that going once this Marvin bull shit is over with. Thanks again for understanding Vince." John said.

The two shook hands and John headed back to the hotel. He stopped and got some food for everyone on his way back. He wasn't sure how much they would be able to get Lily to eat but they had to try. She needed her strength for the upcoming trial. He couldn't help but laugh at the scene he found in the hotel room. There on his couch Randy at one end, Cody in the middle and Mike on the other end. All three men were sleeping and stretched across both Cody and Mike was a sleeping Lily.

"Hey sleepy heads, get your asses up! I brought you lazy butts some food." John said loud enough to startle them.

When he said that, Cody and Mike both jumped and Lily tumbled onto the floor. Everyone laughed including Lily.

"Hey! Watch it! I was sleeping there ya know!" Lily grumbled at Mike and Cody.

Both guys laughed even harder as she sat on the floor scowling at them. Randy just chuckled and got up. John passed out the food and Lily frowned. She wasn't hungry.

"Come on Lils. You have to eat a little." Randy coaxed.

Lily just shook her head and pushed the food away. John tried convincing her but got the same reaction. Cody and Mike looked at each other and exchanged a knowing look. Then, they both surprised Lily by sitting down on either side of her. She looked back and forth between them trying to figure out what they were up to. Cody grabbed one of her chicken nuggets and told her to open up. She shook her head no so Mike tickled her. When she opened her mouth, to tell Mike to stop, Cody stuck the nugget in her mouth. Lily glared at him as she ate the nugget. Cody just grinned and grabbed another one.

"Open up Lily Pad, here comes the airplane." Cody said laughing.

Lily glared at him which made everyone laugh.

"Cody Runnels, I am 12 years old not a little baby. I do NOT like playing airplane with…" Lily started saying but was cut off by another nugget being put in her mouth.

After that Lily decided to save her dignity and eat on her own. John was grateful to Cody and Mike for helping out. They all ate there meal and then it was time for the others to get ready for the show. They all hugged Lily and said see ya later to John. After that John and Lily packed their things and road to SmackDown with Randy. All three had put their bags in the hummer so they could head straight to the airport after the show.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the show, Randy, John, Lilyana, Mike, Cody, and Anna crowded into the hummer. They were off to the airport. Lily was glad that Mike and Anna had come along with Cody. She was really nervous about the trial and it was nice to have them to distract her.

"Since the next show is in St. Louis, you guys can stay at my place if you want. I have plenty of rooms. Just go ahead and head there. We will meet you there in a couple days." Randy said.

"Sweet!" Cody said.

Cody had stayed with Randy before and thought his house was great. Plus it meant they could all hang out together. He wondered if they would have a party there for the whole roster like they usually do. He didn't have to wonder long though because Randy confirmed it.

"You know what that means Lily Pad?" Cody asked her.

"That I'm stuck with you and Mike the whole time we are there." Lily replied giggling.

Anna had to laugh at the mock hurt look on Cody's face. It was so cute. He was giving Lily the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. Mike's look was a close second to Cody's. Lily laughed.

"Geeze Mini Miz that hurt." Mike said.

"Ok ok I'm sorry. It was just a joke geesh." Lily said still laughing.

Cody and Mike grinned at her and then at the same time said,

"It means a super all night Legacy plus party!"

"A what?" Lily and Anna both asked.

Randy and John both started laughing and shaking their heads. They explained that a super all night Legacy plus party meant that Cody and Mike planned on keeping anyone they could up all night playing video games. Cody and Ted used to have them all the time. Randy also let them know that Ted would be staying at the house as well.

"Codes you and Anna can share a room but remember there are others in the house. Lils, you can have your old room. I haven't changed it since the summer you and your dad stayed with me." Randy said.

"Oh my goodness, Uncle Randy, you can't be serious. Do I really have to sleep in a room decorated in little bunnies and pink frills? What was I thinking when I picked that?" Lily whined.

John couldn't help but laugh and neither could the others, especially after Randy showed them all a picture of little Lily sitting on the bed in the room. Lily covered her face embarrassed. Randy told her not to worry and that they would redecorate while she was there. Lily was relieved.

Soon they were at the airport. Lily yawned. At least she would be able to sleep on the plane. John and Randy got the bags out of the back and carried them in to the airport. Lily had a backpack that she carried as her carry on. Once inside, the guys checked the luggage. The other three took that time to say their goodbyes to Lily and comfort her.

"Look at me Lily Pad. You are a strong and brave girl. You will be fine. Just go up there and tell the truth. Love ya kiddo." Cody said hugging her.

"Thanks Flying Squirrel. Love ya too." She said hugging him back.

Next Anna hugged her.

"Cody's right ya know. You are a very brave girl. Any girl who can get in that ring at your age and do what you did has to be brave. Just go up there tell the truth and trust that everything will be ok. You and I have some training to do together when you get back. Ok?" she told Lily.

Lily nodded and hugged her. Next Mike scooped Lily up into a big hug.

"Listen, I hate to admit it, but those two are right. You got this. You are the only person I know that has ever went out there for their first time in the ring and reversed a submission hold, especially that stupid yes lock. Besides, you are the Mini Miz…" Mike was saying when Lily cut him off.

"And I'm AWESOME!" Lily finished for him, giggling.

By that time, Randy and John had rejoined the group. Randy started lecturing them about his hummer. John and Lily just stood behind him laughing and Lily was mocking him.

"I mean it Runnels, there better not be one scratch or dent on my baby that wasn't already there. If there is I'm gonna kick your ass. That goes for you too Miznan." Randy said sternly.

"Yes Sir Mr. Orton sir." They said in unison jokingly.

Randy shook his head. They all said their good byes again and then Randy, John and Lily boarded the plane. Once on the plane, Lily pulled out her iPod and put the headphones in. She lay back in her seat and was out shortly after takeoff. As she slept on the plane, she began dreaming about Marvin and his trial. She was starting to get upset but then remembered what everyone said. In her dream, she looked Marvin in the eyes and told him that he would never hurt her again. It felt good to stand up to the man that had been bullying her for over two years. Her dad and Randy had both dozed off sometime during the flight as well.

They all woke up just before the plane landed at the Shreveport airport. Once they landed, the three got off the plane and found their luggage. Vince had arranged a rental car for them and reserved their hotel room. They found the rental car place and claimed the car he rented for them. John put his and Lily's luggage in the trunk while Randy put in his own. After that, they loaded into the car and drove to the nearby hotel. They were shocked when they got to their room. Vince had booked them a three bedroom suite. Each person had their own room.

"Wow! Mr. McMahon spared no expense. He must really like you dad." Lily exclaimed.

John and Randy laughed. The truth was that in just a short time, Lily had already won the affection of Vince. When she heard them laughing she glared at them.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Well, Princess, it was you that he spared no expense for. He has told me numerous times that he loves your spunk and feisty personality." John said.

Lily smiled. It felt good to know that her new WWE "family" liked her. While she was thinking about that, she yawned. John suggested that she head off to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day. They had to meet with the prosecuting attorney and also go shopping for some appropriate clothes for Lily to wear to court. John and Randy already had suits with their luggage because of press conferences and media related events. Lily wasted no time getting to bed and it didn't take her long to be sound asleep. Lily had already said that if it were up to here, she would wear her ring gear. Even Cody and Mike had told her no to that one.

Shortly after Lily had retired for the night, John and Randy went to their rooms as well. It had been a long day and they had no doubt that the next few would be the same. As he was headed towards his room, Randy was grumbling about Cody, Mike and his hummer. John just laughed

"Relax Orton. Your precious hummer will be just fine. It's not like you had a choice anyways since we both have to take the stand as well." John said as he was heading towards his own room.

"Night Cena." Randy called from his doorway.

"Night Orton." John replied back from his own doorway.

Both men called their girlfriends before going to sleep that night. Liz told John see was sorry she couldn't be there and hoped everything turned out ok. Sam asked Randy if he wanted her to get on a plane and fly there. He told her she didn't have to but she decided she would anyways. She figured they could all use the moral support. She told Randy that her mind was made up and she would be on a plane in the morning. Randy sighed and said ok. After both men had hung up their cell phones, they went to sleep. Lord only knew what tomorrow would bring.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

True to her word, Sam was on a plane heading to Shreveport first thing the next morning. She felt that she needed to be there for Randy during this trial because Lilyana was important to him. Also, she felt that he would be calmer having her there and she was afraid that he may lose his temper otherwise. Before she got on her plane, she let Randy know that she would be at the Shreveport airport by 10am.

Randy filled John in on this information before Lily woke up. While Randy showered, John ordered breakfast. After that he showered while Randy woke up Lilyana.

"Hey Lils, it's time to get up sweetie. I have a surprise for you in a few hours." Randy told the sleeping girl.

Lily grumbled and pulled the blankets over her head. She hadn't slept well and wasn't ready to get out of the warm comfy bed. Randy shook her and she just grumbled again. Finally, Randy grabbed the blankets and pulled them off the bed completely.

"HEY! I was using those!" Lily complained.

"Yes you were but now you need to get that behind out of bed. It's time to start the day. Breakfast will be here soon and after that we have things to do. Your dad should be out of the shower soon so you can have your turn." Randy told her.

Lily frowned but got out of the bed. She hadn't unpacked any of her clothes yet so she had to rummage through her suitcase to find something to wear. She had to resist the urge to wear her sweatpants for the day, and decided on her favorite pair of jeans. All she had to do now was pick a t-shirt out. After pulling about 5 or 6 of them out of her suitcase, Lily chose to wear the one Mike had given her. It was black and said "I'm the Mini Miz and I'm AWESOME!" on it. That shirt always made her feel special and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Princess, you can have the shower now. By the time you are done, breakfast should be ready." John called from the common area of the suite.

Lily grabbed her things and headed to the shower. She brushed out her long red hair before getting in. The pre-teen took her time in the shower, enjoying the relaxing feeling of the hot water on her back. Once she was done she got out, dried off, and got dressed. She brushed her hair and put a black head band in it. Then she stood looking at herself in the full length mirror. She smiled at her reflection.

When she walked out of the bathroom, John and Randy both laughed. They couldn't help it when they read her shirt. John shook his head. He would never understand what it was about Mike that his daughter found interesting but he was grateful. At least, she had been able to warm up to the other wrestlers. He had been so afraid that she would be scared after what that jerk Marvin did to her. His Lily wasn't like that though. She was brave and kind. She had bounced back from that tragedy quite well. He only hoped that the trial wouldn't be too much for her.

"Is the food here? I'm starving." Lily said.

Randy laughed and started dishing out the food. John had ordered scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fruit and chocolate milk. Lily wasn't fond of eggs but knew the protein in them was important so she took them from Uncle Randy with a smile.

Shortly after they finished eating, Randy's cell rang. It was Sam telling him that the plane had landed early and she was at the airport waiting for them. Randy told her he loved her and hung up. Then he smiled at Lily.

"Well, Lils are you ready for your surprise?" he asked.

"I'm always ready for surprises as long as they are good ones." Lily said smirking.

The three went out to the rental car and headed off to the airport. Lily kept trying to get them to tell her where they were going but it was no use. She was confused when they pulled into the airport. She was even more confused when they parked and her dad and uncle got out of the car.

"Come on Princess. Do you want your surprise or not?" John said grinning at her.

She just shook her head in confusion and got out of the car. The two men led her inside and her eyes grew wide. Standing in front of them was Sam. Lily ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness! I am so happy to see you." Lily said to her.

"I'm happy to see you too Lily. I thought that maybe you three could use some moral support and some help picking out your outfit for court." Sam said.

All four of them walked out to the car, Randy carrying Sam's suitcase. After the suitcase was loaded, John got in the driver's seat and had Lily climb in the passenger's seat. That allowed Sam and Randy to sit in the back together. From there, they headed to the nearest mall to do some shopping for Lily. After trying on what seemed like millions of dresses to Lily, they finally found one they could all agree on. It was a pretty blue color that brought out the color in her eyes. She had her dad's eyes. The dress was made of flowing chiffon and had an empire waist. There was a pretty beaded belt on it. The straps were about the width of ribbon. The three adults thought Lilyana looked beautiful in it and she liked it. After they found some white lacey anklets and some dress shoes, they were done with the shopping. When Lily went to court, she would look a cross between the pre-teen she was and a little girl. The idea was that she would appear as an innocent girl to the court room.

The group had lunch and then went to meet the prosecuting attorney. Lily began to get nervous and her stomach was getting upset. She didn't want to talk about what had happened but she knew she had to. John sat next to her in the attorney's office and held her hand for support. After they had everything discussed and knew what to expect, they showed the prosecutor her dress. He was pleased.

"That is perfect. They will see her as the innocent girl she is." He said.

After that they all headed back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Cody, Anna and Mike were in Randy's hummer headed to St. Louis. They were listening to music and laughing most of the way but none of them could stop thinking about Lily and wondering how she was doing.

"Man, I hope Mini Miz is ok. I know this has to be hard on her." Mike said.

"Don't worry, she is a strong girl. I am sure she will be fine." Anna replied.

"I wish we could have been there with her. They better lock that asshole up for a long time because if they don't, I may have to hunt him down and kick his ass for hurting her." Cody said.

Mike agreed with Cody on that and Anna tried reassuring the guys that everything would be fine. Finally she got them to cheer up when she changed the subject to their upcoming all night party. They couldn't wait for the others to get to Randy's so that they could cheer Lily up.

Back at the hotel, Lily went straight to her room and shut herself in. She needed time to herself. She grabbed her iPod and popped in the headphones. Then she curled up on her bed hugging her teddy bear. As she lay there listening to the music, she let out the tears she had been holding back since they left the prosecutor's office. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through tomorrow. All she knew was that she had to. It was bad enough that she would have to face Marvin when she testified, but what upset her even more was something the prosecutor had said. He had informed them that Lily would have to wait in a separate room until it was time for her to testify. Since Randy and John would both be giving testimony, they would not be able to wait with her. In fact, she would be completely alone during that time. It would be just her, her iPod and her teddy bear if she wanted to bring him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know you are all waiting anxiously for the trial so just a little spoiler...it will start in the next chapter! I was planning on starting it in this one but other events took on a life of their own and took over. Hang in there. I PROMISE to start the trial in chapter 23 and I will have it up either later tonight or tomorrow!**

Chapter 22

Lilyana had ended up crying herself to sleep with her headphones still in. Because of that, she didn't hear when John knocked on her door. It was dinner time and he was trying to get her attention. When she didn't answer, he opened the door and let himself in. The sight he saw upon entering her room was priceless. There was his little girl curled up on her bed, hugging her teddy bear, and sound asleep. John walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up. That startled Lily a little and she sat up, taking out her headphones as she did so.

"Hey Princess, you need to get up so we can get some dinner." John told his sleepy daughter.

"I'm not hungry Dad." Lily replied not looking at her dad.

John took her chin and gently raised it so she was looking at him. He knew she was upset about tomorrow but he had to get her to eat something.

"Look, I know you are worried about tomorrow, but you have to eat something. It isn't good for you to skip dinner. Now, come on and get up so you can make yourself presentable for public, unless you want to go out with your hair sticking up in every direction." John said while tickling her.

Lily laughed as she was being tickled. When her dad finally stopped, she was smiling and ready to get up. Once John left her room, she changed her clothes and did her hair. 5 minutes later, she walked out into living room of the suite. Sam and Randy smiled when they saw her. After that the group headed to the rental car and off to a restaurant. Lily was eating fine until she looked up and saw who had just walked into the restaurant. John saw the look on his daughter's face and looked to see what had caused it. His heart stopped. There, walking right towards them was Marissa's parents. He knew that his daughter's relationship with her maternal grandparents wasn't very good. When they got to where John and his daughter sat, Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell stopped.

Lily stopped eating and just stared down at her lap. Sam, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hand and held it comfortingly. She didn't know who this couple was but she could tell that their presence was not welcomed by either Lily or John.

"Well, look who we have here darling." Marissa's mother, Joyce said glaring at Lily and then John.

"Hello William, Joyce." John said trying to remain polite but just barely able to.

Lily looked as if she was about to cry as her grandmother stared at her. She knew she should say hello but she couldn't find her voice.

"Randy, Sam, this is William and Joyce Caldwell, Marissa's parents." John said.

Joyce gave Lily a disapproving look when the child failed to greet them. She was appalled by the disrespect that Marissa's daughter was showing them. She never liked the child and was not happy when Marissa had gotten pregnant but that was no reason for the little brat to ignore them. She decided to speak up about it.

"Young lady, where are you manners? You haven't even acknowledged us yet." Joyce said sternly to her.

Lily had to fight back the tears as her grandmother scolded her. Sam squeezed her hand and Randy was about to open his mouth in her defense until John gave him a look. John wasn't happy with the situation but knew that saying anything would make it worse for Lily.

"Sorry grandmother." Lily began. "I didn't want to be disrespectful by interrupting the adults when they were speaking Ma'am."

Lily was still staring down at her lap when she spoke and this made the grandmother even more upset.

"Young lady, when you speak to someone it is proper to look at them. Now look up at us and try again." Joyce scolded.

By this point Randy and John were both getting pissed. Who did this lady think she was talking to Lily like that? They didn't care that she was her grandmother. She had no right to scold the child. Lily sensing the rising tension, looked up and her grandparents and spoke again.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry for being disrespectful. Hello Grandfather. Hello Grandmother. It is nice to see you." Lily said in her best effort to be polite.

"That is much better child. Have a nice evening; we must be going to our table now." Joyce said as she and her husband walked away.

As they walked away, Joyce could be heard telling William what a brat and a disgrace Lily was to their family. She also said that Marissa was better off without that child ruining her life. Lily heard all of these things and could no longer fight back the tears. She excused herself quickly and ran to the bathroom. Sam looked at Randy and then John and they both gave her a nod. That was her sign to follow Lily. Quickly, Sam got up from the table and followed the upset child. When she entered the bathroom, she found Lily sitting on the floor, hugging her knees with tears streaming down her face. She sat down next to her and pulled the child close to her. Lily leaned up against Sam and just cried for a few minutes. After she finally calmed down she explained to Sam what her grandmother always said to her.

"She told me that I was unwanted. Nobody wanted me. I was a mistake. Even my dad realized that and left my mother with the burden of raising me. She said that I was a disgrace to their family name." Lily said.

Sam shook her head and wiped a tear from her own eyes. She couldn't believe that anyone could say such cruel things to a child. She held Lily close and told her that those things were untrue.

"Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena, those things are lies. You ARE wanted and loved. Your dad has always wanted you. The Cena family is proud of you and loves you very much. You are NOT a disgrace. That woman is a disgrace to all human beings." Sam told the girl.

Lily giggled at that and a smile began to form on her face. After that the two returned to the table where both Randy and John hugged Lily reassuringly. They paid for their meals and left the restaurant having all lost their appetites.

Back at the hotel, Lily said goodnight to everyone and headed straight to her room. Once inside, she quickly changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. It didn't take her long to curl up with her teddy bear and fall asleep.

Out in the living room area, the adults all sat and talked. Sam told them what Lily had told her in the bathroom and Randy was furious. John shook his head sadly. How could he have left his precious little girl with those monsters? He was going to do everything in his power to make it up to her. He had to show her that he loved her and so did a lot of other people.

Randy took one look at his best friend and knew what he was thinking. He shook his head.

"John don't you dare blame yourself for what those ignoramuses did to Lils. It is in no way your fault. Besides, you tried to get Marissa to let you take Lilyana with you when you left her. She is the one that refused. She did it because she wanted your money not because she cared about Lils." Randy told his friend.

John realized Randy was right and thanked him for pointing out the truth. Then he yawned. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even worse. He said goodnight and headed to bed. Not long after that, Sam and Randy did the same. Randy was thankful that he had his girlfriend there for support.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Randy said smirking at Sam.

Sam smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

"Only all the time but I never tire of hearing it. I love you too babe!" she said quietly.

"Thank you for being here. I really appreciate it. John and I would have been at a loss if you hadn't been there tonight. You have been great with Lils. I have no doubt that you will be an amazing mother someday." He told her.

After that they got ready for bed. Randy kissed her and then lay in the bed holding her close to him. He didn't know what he would do without Sam. They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept that way most of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning Lily awoke early. She got up and went out into the living room area. Everyone else was still asleep so she decided to get her shower out of the way. She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom. By the time she emerged from the bathroom, ready for the day, everyone was up.

"Good morning Princess. You're up early." John said.

Lily nodded and tried to give her dad a smile. It was a small one but John understood and was grateful. He knew that today would be hard for his daughter. It would be hard for all of them. He smiled back at his daughter.

"While, I think I will hop in the shower next if you all don't mind." John said.

Everyone nodded as way of telling him to go ahead. As he passed Lily, he patted her on the shoulder. Lily smiled up at her dad. No matter how bad today was, she knew that her dad would be there for her. She just wished that he could wait with her.

While John showered, Randy ordered breakfast. It didn't take John long to shower and soon it was Sam's turn. She and Randy decided to save hot water by showering together. That left John alone with his daughter. At first the two sat in silence, but finally John spoke up.

"Not matter what happens with this trial, I'm not letting anyone hurt you again. You know that right, my little flower?" he said.

Lily nodded and hugged her dad. She was glad she had made the phone call to him on the night Marvin hurt her so badly. As they were hugging, two things happened, Randy and Sam came out of the bathroom and breakfast arrived. They ended the hug and John set out their food. Lily just picked at her food while the others ate. No one said much about it knowing that she was probably too nervous to eat.

Soon it was time to head to the courthouse. Lily made sure to take her iPod and teddy bear with her. She also grabbed a book to read and a pen & paper. She sat quietly during the ride. After they had parked and walked into the courthouse, John hugged Lily and told her he loved her. Randy and Sam did the same. Then Lily was escorted by a court employee to the room that she would be waiting in. Randy and John were taken to a different room by another court employee. Sam went into the court room and took a seat. Everyone stood and the judge entered the courtroom.

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting in the room she had been taken to. She was listening to her iPod and didn't hear the door open or her mother walk in. She jumped when she noticed her standing there.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" Lily asked her mother angrily.

"Hello darling. I just wanted to see if you had thought any more about what we talked about on the phone." Marissa answered coolly.

Lily glared at her mother. She thought she had made it clear that she would not lie for Marvin. She also wondered how her mother had found her. No one was supposed to be able to bother her here.

"I thought I made it clear already. I am NOT going to lie for Marvin. He hurt me and deserves whatever he gets. You aren't supposed be in here now please leave." Lily told her.

Marissa glared at her daughter for a moment before speaking again. Lily glared back at her waiting for the woman to leave.

"My mother was right all along. You are an ungrateful brat and I shouldn't have had you." Marissa said before turning and storming out of the room.

Lily was so mad and hurt when her mother left that she punched a wall. Unfortunately, her hand hurt afterward. She sat back down and held her right hand in her left while listening to her iPod again. This was not going to be a good day at all.

Meanwhile Cody, Mike, and Anna were still driving to St. Louis. Mike was driving at that point. Cody spotted a shopping mall and insisted the Mike pull in there.

"Come on Miznan. Just pull in and park already. I want to get something for Lily. It will help cheer her up when she gets to Randy's." he insisted.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch Runnels." Mike said.

Anna laughed at the two bickering like brothers. Once they parked they all got out and headed into the mall. Anna spotted a Build-A-Bear store and pointed it out to the others.

"Hey look, there's a Build-A-Bear store. We can each make our own stuffed animal to give to Lilyana." Anna said.

The guys like the idea so they all headed into the store. Once they had each made a new stuffed animal for Lily, the got back on the road. They had several hours to go before they would be in St. Louis.

Back at the courthouse, Randy and John had already testified and Lily was getting ready to give her testimony. She walked up to the stand nervously and placed her hand on the Bible. She was sworn in and took her seat.

"Young lady, please state your full name for the court." The prosecutor told her.

"My name is Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena, Sir." She replied meekly.

He continued asking her questions for a while and she answered them truthfully. When it came time for her to tell the jury about the night her dad rescued her, she noticed Marvin and her mother glaring at her. This upset her so she looked over at her dad, Randy and Sam. They all smiled at her encouragingly. Lily cleared her throat and told her story to the courtroom.

By the time she was finished she was shaking and tears were already flowing from her eyes. The prosecuting attorney said he had no further questions and the defense attorney stepped up.

"Miss Cena, did you like your mom dating my client?" he asked her.

"No Sir." Lily replied.

"Would it be fair to say that you would have done just about anything to get your mom to break up with him?" he asked her.

Lily wasn't comfortable with this question but she knew she had to answer it. So she looked the attorney in the eyes and gave her answer.

"Sir, as much as I wanted him out of my life, I would never lie about the things he has done to me." Lily said.

Soon the defense attorney had no more questions and Lily was allowed to go sit with her dad. He hugged her close and she snuggled into his side. She felt safe there. The judge adjourned court for lunch. John, Randy, Sam, and Lily all went to a nearby Subway. They enjoyed their lunch the best they could and then returned to the courthouse. They all took seats next to each other to listen to the closing arguments from both sides.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you will now deliberate until you have reached a unanimous decision. Court is adjourned until this happens." The judge said.

The group headed out of the courtroom to wait for the call saying that the jury has reached a verdict. Randy and John agreed that they should head back to the hotel for the wait. As Lily reached for the door handle on the car, she let out a quiet whimper. Her hand throbbed a little. It was Randy that heard the whimper.

"Lils, what happened to your hand? Did you hurt it somehow?" he asked her concerned.

"Umm, well…" Lily stumbled.

Randy looked at her questioningly. At this point the conversation has gotten John and Sam's attention as well.

"Lilyana what happened to your hand?" John asked.

Lily sighed and took a deep breath. Then she told them what happened. Randy and John were both out raged to learn that Marissa had been in the room with Lily. They had been led to believe that no one would have access to her.

"So when she left, I was so mad that I punched the wall." Lily told them.

They decided to take her to get it looked at and found out it was sprained but would be fine in a couple days. They wrapped it in an ace bandage and sent them on their way. They headed to an ice cream parlor and got a treat. Lily chose her favorite, Mint Chocolate Chip. They had just finished eating their ice cream when John's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered it right away.

"Hello, this is John Cena." He said.

"Mr. Cena, the jury has reached a verdict. Court will resume in 10 minutes." The man on the other end said.

John thanked the man and then hung up.

"Well, we have to get back. They've reached a verdict." John told the others.

They all got back into the car and headed back to the courtroom. Once there, they took their seats. Lily sat there anxiously. She hoped and prayed that the jury would convict Marvin.

"Would the defendant please rise." The judge said.

Marvin stood for the reading of the verdict. Lily snuggled up to her dad in order to feel safe. The spokesperson for the jury stood, read to give the verdict. The man had dark hair and was dressed in a suit and tie. Lily thought he looked like a teacher or something.

"Marvin Henburge, on the charge of child abuse, we find you guilty." The man said.

Lily hugged her dad happily and Randy patted her shoulder while pulling Sam close to him with his other arm. They were happy that he had been convicted. All that was left was to hear the sentencing.

"Sentencing will be held tomorrow morning in this courtroom. Bailiffs please take the defendant back into custody. Court is adjourned." The judge said slamming his gavel down.

Lily and her family left the courtroom happy. It was now dinner time so John took them all to a nice restaurant to celebrate Marvin's conviction.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After dinner, they headed back to the hotel room. In the morning they would go to the courthouse for Marvin's sentencing and then be off to the airport. By tomorrow evening, they would be in St. Louis and all of this would be behind them. Well, everything except for the custody battle would be behind them.

Lily was happy to be back at the hotel. She decided to pack up as much as she could tonight so that she wouldn't have much to do in the morning. She was anxious to get back to the rest of the WWE Superstars. She missed Cody, Mike, Anna, and some of the others. She also wanted to get back to training. Lily was in her room packing when she heard a cell phone ringing. It was Randy's.

"Runnels, you better not be calling to tell me something happened to my hummer or else." He said.

"Chill Rands, Mike is driving so I thought I would call to see how everything is going. How is our little Lily Pad holding up?" Cody replied.

Randy filled him in on the trial results and explained that sentencing was in the morning. After that he asked is Cody wanted to talk to Lily. Cody, of course, said that he did so Randy called her out to the living room area.

"Coming Uncle Randy!" Lily yelled when she heard him.

When she got out there, Randy handed her the phone and she looked at him questioningly. He just told her to take the phone so she did. She got a big smile on her face when she heard Cody on the other end of it.

"Hey there Lily Pad! How are ya?" Cody said to her.

"Great now that I'm talking to you, Big Brother Flying Squirrel." Lily giggled into the phone.

Lily told him about her sprained hand. He asked what possessed her to punch a wall and she told him she was just mad. After that they talked about anything and everything. After about 15 minutes, Cody put the phone on speaker so that Mike and Anna could talk to her as well.

"How is favorite Mini Miz holding up? Are you doing ok?" Mike asked.

"I'm your only Mini Miz you goof. I'm doing great except for a sprained hand but that should be better in a couple days." Lily told him.

"How the heck did you sprain your hand? What happened?" Mike said concerned.

"Well, I kinda punched a wall. It's not that big of a deal. My mother made me mad at the courthouse earlier." Lily told him.

Mike shook his head. He wanted to scold her but knew that would make him a hypocrite since he would have done the same. After that everyone talked to her. By the time they hung up, Lilyana had a huge smile on her face. It would be so great to be back with them all. John saw the smile on her face and was happy.

That night Lily went to bed happy for the first time since she learned about the trial. In fact, they all went to bed happy. None of them had any clue what tomorrow's sentencing would bring but they knew that no matter what, the whole thing would be over.

Early the next morning, they were all up dressed and fed. Everyone finished up packing. Then Randy and John took all the bags to the car. Once they were loaded into the trunk, the group was ready to head to the courthouse. They would be heading straight to the airport as soon as sentencing was over.

At the courthouse, they took seats in the front and rose when told to do so for the judge to enter. Everyone sat back down silently and waited for the judge to sentence Marvin.

"Would the defendant please rise for sentencing." The judge began.

Marvin stood and the courtroom was silent. Lily was practically holding her breath. John reached over and took his daughters hand in his and Randy patted her leg reassuringly. The hand closest to Randy was the one his god daughter had sprained so he didn't want to hurt her and just opted to pat her leg.

"Sentencing for this case was not easy. There were some factors that I had to take into consideration. Marvin Henburge has been convicted of child abuse but this is his first conviction. His record is otherwise clean. Also, it has been brought to my attention that his fiancée, Marissa Caldwell is pregnant with his child. Those facts have an impact on my decision." The judge continued.

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was engaged to the man that abused her and was going to have his child. She began to feel sick to her stomach. John held her hand and began rubbing circles with thumb on her palm. She gave him a small smile and then leaned her head against her Uncle Randy. They sat there waiting for the judge to finish.

"So it is in light of those facts, that although I am against anyone harming a child, I have come to a decision. I do not want this child to be born out of wedlock. Since Miss Caldwell is approximately 2months pregnant, I have decided to sentence you to 6 months in jail, 3 years of probation beginning as soon as you are released, and no contact with Lilyana Cena during that time. As a result, I have been given permission to rule on the matter of custody of minor child of Mr. John Cena and Miss Marissa Caldwell." The judge told the stunned crowd.

Lily, John, Randy, and Sam were all shocked. Lily had to place her sprained hand over her mouth to hide the gasp. John squeezed her other hand tighter. She gave him a week smile then turned her attention back to the judge.

"It is the court's decision that soul legal and physical custody of Lilyana Felicity Antoinette Cena is granted to Mr. John Cena, her biological father. Miss Caldwell, you will allow Mr. Cena to make arrangements at his convenience, to retrieve Lilyana's belongings from your home. Furthermore, visitation will be at Mr. Cena's discretion. He will have all control over when and if Miss Caldwell has contact with their daughter. Bailiffs, take Mr. Henburge into custody to begin his incarceration. Court is dismissed." The judge finally finished.

John was so happy. He could hardly believe that his prayers had been answered and his daughter would remain with him permanently. As they stood to leave, he hugged her close to him and she hugged him back. Randy and Sam congratulated him and then hugged Lily. It was a great day because even though Marvin didn't get much jail time, he would never be allowed near Lilyana again. It was a happy ride to the airport and they went through a drive-thru for some food which they ate on the way. At the airport John got their luggage out of the trunk and Randy returned the rental car. Then they checked their bags and waited to board their flight. Lily took out her cell phone and called Mike. She was hoping he would answer but if Cody answered that would be ok too.

"Hey Mini Miz, what's up?" Mike said as he answered.

"Not much just wanted to update you on Marvin's sentencing." Lily told him.

She filled him in on what Marvin got, her mother being engaged to him and pregnant, and the custody ruling. Mike was happy and relieved. He felt that Marvin should have been given more jail time but was happy that he wouldn't be able to hurt Lily again. Just as they said goodbye and hung up, it was time to board the plane. Lily carried her backpack that she used as a carry on and followed her dad. They boarded the plane. All four of them were seated next to each other. John had the window seat and Lily was sat next to him. Randy was on her other side and Sam was in the aisle seat. It wasn't long after takeoff that Lily was laying against John, fast asleep. Soon they would be in St. Louis and back with the rest of the WWE gang. None of them could wait.

Meanwhile, Mike had filled the others in on what Lily had told them. They were already at Randy's house and had been there since early that morning. After Mike was done, Anna excused herself so she could change into her swimwear. Cody and Mike were already in the pool at this point. When Anna returned to poolside, Cody and Mike both started laughing. There stood Anna in her bikini, with a bunch of inflatable floaties. There were all sorts of colors, a rainbow colored one, and even a duck. What a sight she was for the two males that were in the pool. As they laughed she just looked at them like they were nuts. She didn't see what was so funny.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lilyana managed to sleep through most of the flight. Just before they were to land, John woke her by gently shaking her and calling her name softly. Lily opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her dad. She yawned and stretched out her arms a little, trying to wake up.

"Hey Princess, we are getting ready to land. Time to wake up my little Sleeping Beauty." John said to her.

"If I'm the princess then you are the king. So, yes sir Your Majesty." Lily said giggling.

John smiled at his daughter. She was his world. As the plane was landing, he thought about the day Lilyana was born. That had been one of the happiest days of his life. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He had been there for the whole delivery and had even cut the umbilical cord. When he held her for the first time, she had looked up with him with those blues that were just like his own. He couldn't help but smile.

John was brought out of his reverie by the flight attendant talking. The plane had landed and it was time to unboard.

Meanwhile, Anna had gotten in the pool with all of her floaties and the guys had laughed until their sides hurt.

"What is so funny?" Anna demanded.

"All of the floaties Babe, you can't seriously need them." Cody said smiling at her.

Anna splashed him and then splashed Mike.

"I am perfectly serious. I love my floaties. I will not swim without them." Anna said sticking her tongue out at them.

Cody swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. That shut her up for the moment and seemed to lessen her attitude some. The three of them swam for a while, laughing and splashing each other. They had a great time but soon had to get out and dry off. Cody had to be at the airport soon to pick up the others. Anna rode along but Mike waited at the house so that there would be enough room for everyone. He decided to wrap his surprise for Lilyana. The others didn't know he had gotten it for her.

Sam, Randy, Lily and John got off the plane and walked out of the terminal. They didn't have to look for very long before they spotted Cody and Anna. Lily ran over and engulfed Cody in a huge hug. Cody laughed and hugged her back.

"Awe did little Lily Pad miss me?" he asked.

"Yeah I missed my favorite Flying Squirrel." Lily said giggling.

She was hugging Anna when the others walked up with their luggage. John had both his and Lily's while Randy had his own and Sam's. The group chatted happily as they walked out to the hummer. The others laughed as they watched Randy inspecting his hummer. He walked all the way around it and didn't seem to find anything.

"You're lucky Runnels. It appears that my hummer is unharmed." Randy said looking at Cody.

Everyone laughed including Cody. After that, they all got into the hummer, Randy driving this time, and headed to the house. Lilyana chatted happily with Cody and Anna. They were talking about the all-night party they were going to have that night. Cody assured Lily that they had plenty of caffeinated soda to help her stay awake. They also had energy drinks but he felt it wouldn't be good for a 12 year old to drink them.

"Now don't go corrupting my daughter, Cody." John said laughing.

Everyone laughed while Lily gave her dad a mock glare. It sure felt good to have things starting to get back to normal. Soon, they were at the house. Mike was waiting at the door and Lily's face lit up when she saw him. The second Randy stopped the hummer in the driveway; she was out and running to Mike. Mike smiled and scooped the 12 year old up in his arms. She giggled and hugged him.

"Did ya miss me or something Mini Miz?" Mike asked the giggling girl.

"Duh, of course I missed my AWESOME big brother." Lily said to him.

He carried her into the house while Randy and John brought in their luggage. Sam just smiled as she watched everyone around them. She could picture this as her future. This life would suit her just fine. She could see herself as Randy's wife and being the host to the WWE Superstars when the show was in town. Little did she know, Randy was thinking along the same lines.

"Hey Mini Miz, I have a surprise for you." Mike said as he carried her into the house and sat her down on the couch.

Lily giggled because Mike was tickling her. This continued for a couple minutes until the others broke it up. Sam asked if anyone was hungry and it was unanimous. Smiling, she walked into the kitchen and began preparing some food for the group. Randy walked in the kitchen shortly after Sam had begun preparing the meal. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Samantha." He whispered sweetly.

"I love you too Randal." Sam said back while blushing.

After that Randy helped Sam prepare lunch. While they were in the kitchen, John led Lilyana to her room so she could put her things away. When she opened the door she started giggling. Uncle Randy had been telling the truth. The room was exactly the same as she remembered it. The walls were a rosy pink with little white bunnies on it. The bed was a white canopy bed with a pink frilly canopy and matching spread. The two dressers and small desk were all white to match the bed. This was a room fit for a small princess. Even her toys were still there. She turned and looked at her dad wondering if her room at his house in West Newberry, Massachusetts was still how she remembered it also. John laughed and then answered her unasked question.

"Yes, Princess, your room at our house is still exactly the way you left it the last time you were there. I refused to change a thing until you were there to decide how you want it." He said to his daughter who giggled.

After that, John left her to put her things away and get reacquainted with her room. While she was sitting on her bed looking around and remembering the last time she was there, someone knocked on her door. She called for whoever it was to come in and in walked Cody, Anna, & Mike.

"We all decided to get you something special." Anna began to explain. "So we stopped at a Build-A-Bear store and each made you a cuddly friend."

Anna held out a stuffed grey wolf that had the most magnificent blue eyes. Lily took it and hugged it. Then she thanked Anna for it.

"Oh Anna, he is beautiful! I will call him Randall like Uncle Randy but with two L's at the end. I read somewhere that it means shield wolf, house wolf, or protector. Thanks Anna!" Lily said happily.

Next Cody handed her a stuffed green frog that had a purple bow around its neck. Lily couldn't help but giggle when she saw it. Again, as she did with the wolf from Anna, she took the frog and hugged it close. It was so cuddly. Cody had stuffed it just right and she knew the perfect name for him.

"Thank you Cody. He shall be named Prince." Lily said giggling as she hugged Cody.

Cody smiled and then pulled out another stuffed animal from behind his back. This one was a little stuffed flying squirrel. He was going to wait until her birthday to give it to her but just couldn't make himself wait.

"I couldn't decide between the frog since I call you Lily Pad or the flying squirrel since that is what you call me." Cody explained.

Lily smiled and hugged the squirrel to her along with the frog. She loved them both. She started to giggle when she figured out a name for the squirrel.

"Thank you so much Cody. His name will forevermore be Cody." Lily said giggling.

The others laughed at that and then Mike handed her the stuffed animal he had gotten her. It was a white tiger with eyes that matched her own. Mike had remembered Lily telling him how much she loved tigers, especially white ones. That was the reason he had gotten this one for her. It had a green collar on it with a place for her to put its name.

"Thank you Mike, he's perfect. I can't believe you remembered how much I love tigers. I shall call him Awesome because he is awesome just like you and me!" she told him.

She hugged them all again and then stuck her new friends on her bed. Mike stayed behind after Cody and Anna left the room.

"Mini Miz, I have another gift for you. This one is a very special gift. I hope you like it." Mike told her.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the little wrapped gift. Lily smiled as she took it and unwrapped it to find cardboard box like you get jewelry in. She gasped when she saw what was inside.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking longer than I planned to get this up for you all. I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You, my dear readers, are AWESOME! Happy 4th of July to those of you here in the United States. If you have anything you would like to see happen or a specific wrestler you would like to see more of in this story please feel free to let me know. I will fit it in as best as I can. As always, read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter 26

Lilyana couldn't believe what she was looking at. There, in the box in her hand, was a sterling silver charm bracelet with one charm. She hugged Mike and thanked him. Then he took it out of the box and put it on her wrist. He explained the charm to her.

"I thought this was a great way that everyone could give you something to remember them or events by. Your first charm is the WWE logo. I chose that because I thought it would always remind you of your WWE family." Mike explained.

Lily had tears in her eyes as she hugged him again and thanked him. She couldn't believe how wonderful everyone was being. All she had wanted since her mother had moved her to Louisiana was a family and now she had one. The WWE had become her family.

"Oh Mike, this is amazing. Thank you so much." The teary eyed Lily said.

Just then, someone knocked on her door and then her dad came in.

"Lunch is ready you two and it smells amazing. I don't know about you but I'm starving." John said.

"I'm starving too Daddy. See what Mike got me? It's a charm bracelet." Lily said while holding up her wrist so John could look at the bracelet.

"Wow that is really nice Princess. I guess I will have to get you a charm for it. Maybe I will get one for your birthday." John told her.

The three of them went down to the dining room to join the group for lunch. Lunch was amazing. Sam and Randy had made salad, tomato soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. During lunch Randy let everyone know that the rest of the roster would be there that night for dinner and he would be grilling steak, BBQ chicken , hamburgers, and brats. Lily was excited.

"Ted will be staying and we will have our super Legacy plus all night party tonight." Cody whispered to Lily excitedly.

Lily giggled as she continued eating. The food was delicious and it was great spending time with everyone. After they ate they let their food settle and then decided to go swimming. In fact, Lily and Anna were splashing around, much to everyone's amusement, with Anna's floaties when Ted, Zack, Glen (Kane), and Phil arrived. Ted couldn't help but laugh when he walked out to the pool area and saw them.

"Anna do you ever go anywhere without those floaties?" Ted asked between laughs.

Lily looked up at that moment and noticed that Phil was there. Embarrassed to have him see her playing with Anna's rainbow unicorn floaty, Lily ducked down into the water and emerged away from the floaty. Randy and John both laughed when they saw what she did.

"As a matter of fact Teddy Bear, I don't!" Anna said while jumping out of the pool and hugging him.

She and Ted had been like brother and sister since they were kids because they were both children of WWE wrestlers. Teddy Bear was her favorite nick name for him even though he didn't care for it much. Lily laughed when she heard Anna call him that and forgot about being embarrassed. In fact, she even swam over to the rainbow unicorn floaty and started playing with it again. The front of Ted was soaked after Anna got done hugging him. Cody was laughing at him along with Lily and Mike.

"Anna! You got my shirt all wet and I thought I told you not to call me Teddy Bear anymore!" Ted said while pushing Anna into the pool.

Eventually most of the roster was at Randy's and in the huge pool. Lily got them all playing Marco Polo with her again. What a sight it was to see a bunch of grownups playing in the pool with Lilyana.

"_So this is what having a family is really like."_ Lily thought. She was having a great time splashing around and playing in the pool with everyone. Even Anna's dad, the Big Show, was playing in the pool with them.

Randy had played for a while but then got out to start grilling the food for dinner. Sam was in the kitchen making some side dishes and Lily decided to go help her. She was in her room changing into dry clothes when she heard her Uncle Randy talking to someone.

"So if you want to just stay here, Phil, you're more than welcome to. You can have this room." Randy was saying.

Lily heard the door of the room next to hers open and the two men walk in. She couldn't believe that Uncle Randy was putting Phil in the room right next to her. She listened to hear if he decided to stay.

"Thanks man. This will be perfect. It will be much better than the darn hotel room." Phil said putting his stuff in the room.

Lily finished changing and brushed her hair. Just as she was walking out of her room Phil was also walking out of his. She blushed when she saw him and he chuckled.

"Looks like we will be rooming next to each other this week Kiddo." Phil said.

Phil saw the décor in Lily's room and chuckled again. Lilyana was embarrassed and tried to explain.

"Uncle Randy hasn't changed it since I was like 5. Thankfully we are going to redecorate it this week." She told him.

After that they went their separate ways. Lily headed to the kitchen to help Sam while Phil headed out to talk to the others.

Dinner ended up being wonderful and Lily got to bring out the dessert she had helped Sam make. While everyone was enjoying their Strawberry Shortcake, Randy got everyone's attention. He got down on one knee and took Sam's hand.

"Samantha, I love you with all my heart. You are the most amazing, most beautiful girl I have ever met and I can't imagine my life without you in it." He said as reached into his pocket with his other hand.

Randy pulled out a ring box and opened it. Sam had tears in her eyes when she saw the beautiful diamond engagement ring he had for her.

"Samantha Speno, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man alive?" Randy asked her.

Sam said yes with tears of joy in her eyes. Randy slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up to kiss her. Everyone cheered while they kissed. Lily was really excited because that would make Sam her aunt and her God mother.

After that, the Divas congratulated Sam while the men congratulated Randy. Everyone celebrated for a while before people started leaving to head back to the hotel. Since Randy's house was so big, some of the Superstars and Divas chose to stay there. In the end, the Divas that stayed were Anna, Natalya, and AJ. The Superstars that stayed were John, Cody, Mike, Phil, Zack, Ted, and Glen.

"Ok everyone, it is now time to get the party started!" Cody said excitedly.

He had already drunken some energy drinks and was hyper. His best friend Ted laughed a bit and whispered something that made Cody laugh. John and Randy just shook their heads. They knew it was going to be a long night for those that chose to hang out with Cody and the others. John hugged Lily and told her to behave before retiring to his bedroom for the night. Randy got the partiers set up in his game room which was thankfully on the opposite side of the house from all of the bedrooms.

"Just don't destroy the place and remember, as long as my God daughter is here, there better not be any alcohol!" Randy said sternly.

It seemed like he was talking to a bunch of teenagers and he felt like he was too. Phil reassured him that he would keep an eye on things for a while and if it got out of hand he would send Lily to her room and take care of it. Randy thanked him and headed to his room to spend some time with his future bride. AJ was happy to join the party. In fact, out of the people that hadn't went off to their rooms yet, the only one who didn't seem to know if they wanted to stay at the all-night party was Glen. Anna went over to him and tilted her head like a curious puppy. She smiled at him.

"Why so serious Kaney?" she asked him in a creepy, kind of psycho voice.

Glen couldn't believe that this girl kept insisting on calling him Kaney. Anna had been calling him that for years and just wouldn't stop. He tried to ignore her but couldn't help but crack a smile at her antics. He was still thinking about retiring to his room until Lily came over and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Will you pretty please stay and join the party Glen?" Lily asked him.

Finally he gave in and the party got started. Everyone was drinking energy drinks except Phil and Lily. Lily had wanted to drink one but Cody told her no. She was stuck drinking Mt. Dew instead. Little did everyone know that Mt. Dew had the same effects as an energy drink did for Lily. It wasn't long before she was hyper and just about bouncing off the walls.

Mike turned on the Xbox and they took turns playing a wrestling game on it. Lily was really good at it and was beating everyone until Phil decided to go against her. He was beating her for a while because she was feeling shy around him. When she almost lost, she got her head back in the game and ended up beating him as well. The one that ended her winning streak was Glen. When she tried to pout, he just gave her his devious Kane look and she started laughing. After that she decided to join some of the others who were dancing. They had somehow managed to talk Phil into staying way longer than he had planned on. Everyone was having a great time and there was no sign of the party ending anytime soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The party continued on for most of the night. Eventually, they all sat down to watch some movies. They decided on having a horror film marathon. During one of the movies, Lily got scared and jumped into the nearest lap. That lap belonged to Glen. When she realized that, she screamed and jumped between Mike and Zack. Everyone laughed, except for Anna. At the same time Lily had jumped into Glen's lap, Anna had jumped into Cody's and was holding on to him for dear life. Lily and Anna were not amused but the others just couldn't help but laugh at their antics. While Cody comforted Anna, Mike had started trying to calm Lily down.

"Hey Mini Miz, don't worry it's just a movie." He told her.

She snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her. Zack patted her head.

"Don't worry Lil Broski. All of us big, bad wrestlers will protect you. Besides, the Big Red Monster is on our side." Zack said.

This made everyone laugh including Lily and Anna. Everyone started watching the movie again and soon Lily and Anna had gotten startled again. This time they weren't the only ones, AJ was now cuddled up to Phil and he had his arm around her protectively. Lily snuggled closer to Mike and there was no way anyone could have pried Anna off of Cody. This was how they all stayed for the rest of the movies. Natalya had decided to go to bed after the first one but everyone else had stayed. It was a good thing Randy's couch in his game room was a really large one. Everyone had fallen asleep and what a sight they made. AJ was cuddled up to one side of Phil with her head on his shoulder. Cody's head was resting on Phil's other shoulder. Mike had his head on Cody's shoulder and Zack's head was resting on Glen's shoulder. Anna was sprawled out across Cody, Mike, and Zack with her head in Cody's lap. Lilyana had somehow ended up lying with her head in Glen's lap and her body across Zack and Mike. They were sleeping so soundly that they never heard Ted sneak into the room and snap some pictures of the group. He had decided to leave the party and retire to his room earlier but had come back to check on the group. He couldn't pass up the photo op they had presented him with.

As Ted was trying to sneak back out of the game room, he had tripped over something and caused a bit of noise. This startled Anna and Lily awake and they both ran around the room screaming. The others had woken up also and Phil pushed Cody's head off of him. Glen was not amused to find Zack's head on his shoulder. Zack jumped up when he realized what had happened. Mike moved his head as soon as he realized he had been leaning against Cody.

Meanwhile, Anna and Lily had run into each other and both fallen on the floor. Cody and Mike both jumped up and ran over to them. Mike picked up Lily while Cody took care of Anna. Cody picked his girlfriend up and suggested that he carry her to bed. Anna protested at first but finally gave in so Cody carried her towards their room. As Mike was getting ready to carry Lily to her own room, she started crying.

"What's wrong Mini Miz? Are you hurt?" Mike asked her concerned.

"I…I…don't wanna sleep in my room all alone. The zombies will get me!" Lily said still crying.

Glen couldn't help but laugh and neither could Zack. Phil just shook his head. He knew he should have insisted that Lily not watch those stupid movies. He decided to remind her that he would be in the room right next to her and Mike's was across the hall.

"Kiddo, I will be right next door. You will be perfectly safe." Phil said.

Lily shook her head no and kept crying while clinging to Mike. Mike sighed and was about to tell Lily he would stay with her until she fell asleep. He was saved by Zack who spoke up.

"I'll sleep on your floor Lil Broski. Can you sleep in there if I do that?" Zack said.

Lily nodded her head yes and Mike carried her to her room. He stayed with her until Zack got there with his blankets and pillows. Zack and Mike both tucked Lily into her bed and made sure she had her stuffed animals to cuddle. Then Zack set up his bed on the floor next to Lily's bed. Mike kissed the child's forehead and then headed to his own room across the hall. Phil had already escorted AJ back to her room and retired to his own for the night. Anna was in bed with Cody who had already fallen back to sleep on her. She was wide awake and just couldn't sleep.

Anna crept quietly out of their room and down the hall to Ted's room. She knocked on his door until a sleepy looking Ted answered it. He looked at her confused and she smiled innocently at him.

"Anna, what do you need?" He asked.

"Will you please come sleep with me in Lily's room? I can't sleep because I'm scared." Anna whined.

Ted shook his head. Here he was standing in his doorway with Anna giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He knew he couldn't say no to her but he was sure gonna try. After all, she was his best friend's girlfriend so why couldn't Cody take care of her?

"Why can't you just sleep in your room with Cody? Lily has Zack so she should be fine." Ted told her.

"Cody fell asleep already and his snoring scares me. It sounds like a monster growling at me." She pouted.

He ended up giving in and they headed to Lily's room. When Anna opened the door, she managed to scare both Lily and Zack who were huddled together on Lily's bed. They screamed when she entered and said hi. Once they realized it was her, they calmed down. Anna walked in with Ted close behind her shaking his head. They ended up all crowding on Lilyana's bed. Soon someone else came knocking on the door. This made all of them except Ted scream again. The person at the door opened it and they realized it was Glen. He had heard some noises and had come to check on Lily. Phil and Mike both groaned when they heard the screaming again. They both came out of their rooms at the same time and headed into Lily's room. What they found made them both laugh. There on the bed was Lily surrounded by Zack, Anna, Ted, and Glen.

"What is going on? I heard screaming." Phil asked tiredly.

"Anna couldn't sleep and dragged me in here to sleep with her, Zack, and Lily. After we got here, Glen came to check on Zack and Lily." Ted explained.

Mike and Phil both shook their heads and headed back to their rooms. It seemed to them that Lily had plenty of protectors for the night. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep but that sleep was short lived. Another scream from Lily's room woke them up. Phil groaned and went to see what the hell was wrong now. What he found was Cody wearing a pink tutu over his pajama pants and makeup. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I was looking for Anna because I woke up and she was gone. I came in here because I heard screaming. What are you staring at Phil?" Cody said.

"Umm Cody, do you realize you are wearing a pink tutu and makeup?" Mike said as he walked up.

Cody turned and caught his reflection in the mirror. He glared at Anna and she hid behind Ted. The others were now laughing. After they stopped laughing and Cody had removed the makeup and tutu, Lily convinced them all to stay in her room. She insisted that there was absolutely no way she would be able to sleep if even one of them left her room now. They all tried to get comfortable which was nearly impossible with all of them on the bed. So Cody, Anna, and Ted ended up on the floor on one side of the bed with Anna between the two guys. Glen slept on the floor at the foot of the bed while Phil slept on the floor on the other side of the bed. Mike and Zack ended up in the bed with Lily between them.

While they slept soundly, AJ managed to sneak in and give them all make overs. Then she skipped quietly back to her room and went to sleep. By this time it was early morning. A little while later, Randy and John decided to teach them all a lesson about staying up and went to wake everyone up. The only ones they found in their rooms were Natalya and AJ. The men checked the game room but it was empty. Finally they checked Lily's room and what a sight that was.

"Rise and shine all you princesses!" Randy said startling the group awake.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Randy and John stood their snickering at the group. Glen sat up and glared at Randy.

"Who are you calling princess, Orton?" he growled.

"Man, take a good look around you and then look at yourself. All of you look like a bunch of princesses to me." Randy replied.

Glen looked around the room. He noticed that everyone had on makeup, tutus, and princess crowns. Then he looked down at himself and got a scowl on his face. He also had on a tutu which was pink. He felt his head and found the crown. What he didn't know was that Randy and John had already snapped pictures of the group with their phones.

Everyone had started waking up and looking around. They all started complaining about lack of sleep and the way they looked. While they argued and blamed each other, Anna twirled around while singing.

"I'm a beautiful princess!" Anna sang over and over again.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Cody glared at her.

"ANNA, did you do this?" he asked her.

"Don't look at me! I'm innocent!" Anna insisted.

Ted pointed out that she couldn't have done it since she was cuddled between him and Cody. Everyone then looked at Lily but Mike spoke up and defended her.

"There is no way Lilyana could have gotten out of this bed without me or Zack noticing." He told the group.

Everyone looked back and forth between Phil and Glen who both glared at everyone. As they were all trying to figure out who was to blame, AJ came skipping down the hall happily. Phil knew in an instant who was responsible for the makeovers.

"AJ!" Phil said scolding her.

She tried to look at him with an innocent smile but her guilt showed on her face. She started giggling and Phil just looked at her. Eventually she explained that yes she had done the deed. Everyone ended up forgiving her and eventually seeing the humor in it all.

"All right everyone go get cleaned up and get your asses to the table for breakfast. Sam has worked hard on it." Randy said.

"Dress for the gym." John added, "Morning workout starts immediately after breakfast."

Everyone grumbled at that, especially Lily. The last thing they all wanted to do was work out after being up all night. Randy looked at Cody questioningly.

"Rhodes didn't you tell your party guests that I would be waking them up for the morning workout?" Randy asked him.

They all glared at Cody and he shrugged. He explained that he thought they wouldn't wake everyone else up. Randy and John laughed at that.

Finally everyone left Lily's room except Lily and John. John sat on his daughter's bed so he could talk to her. He wanted to make sure she was ok after having watched those movies. After he was sure she was fine he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"If you ever get scared, you can come get me Princess. I will always be here for you." John said and kissed Lily on the forehead.

A short while later, everyone was cleaned up and dressed in their workout gear. They were sitting at the table eating the amazing breakfast that Sam had prepared. Lily and Cody were both practically falling asleep at the table. Randy and John shared a knowing look.

When they got to the gym, everyone started heading in their separate directions. Randy stopped Cody and whispered something to him. John had already told Lily that he and Randy would be in charge of her workout that morning. Randy had told Cody that he would be working out with them as well. Cody didn't look pleased. He knew what that meant. He and Lily were in for a hard workout. Cody groaned as he followed Randy and John over to some mats.

"Alright, we are gonna start with some stretches to get your blood flowing and wake you two sleepy heads up." Randy said.

Lily frowned. The tone in his voice told Lily that her godfather was about to give her the workout of her young life. One look at her dad's face told her that he wasn't about to save her. She would just have to suck it up and do what they wanted.

"Sorry Lily Pad." Cody whispered to her.

"It's ok Flying Squirrel. I could have went to bed earlier if I had wanted to." Lily replied as they were starting the warm up.

Randy lead them in some annoying warm up exercises that including jumping jacks. Lilyana hated jumping jacks and started to complain. The look on John's face was enough to shut her up. After the grueling warm up, they moved on to the treadmills. John took over the controls on Lily's and Randy had the controls on Cody's.

Meanwhile, Paul was making sure his daughter Anna, Ted, and Zack were getting a proper workout. The rest of them were handling things just fine on their own until Glen found Mike dozing off on a weight bench. AJ and Phil got a good laugh when Glen scared Mike awake. The workouts continued for a couple hours and by the end, Lily and Cody were exhausted. Everybody that was staying at Randy's headed back to the house. Lily fell asleep in the car. Cody and Mike kept yawning. Needless to say, most of the house took a nice nap that day.

After lunch, John told Lily that the adults were going out to celebrate with Sam and Randy and she would be staying the night with Bob and Elaine Orton. She was happy because she loved Randy's parents and considered them grandparents. Randy had already told them the good news about his engagement and they had been excited to have Lily for the night. When her dad was done talking to her, she headed to her room to pack her overnight bag. She made sure to put her stuffed animals from Anna, Cody, and Mike in it.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon Lily was on her way to Grandpa and Grandma Orton's house. They only lived about 5 minutes away so she didn't have long to ride in the hummer. When they got there, Randy took her to the door. He hugged her and kissed her forehead before saying bye.

"Now you behave for my mom and dad, Lils. Don't give them a hard time and for Pete's sake, go to bed at a decent time tonight." Randy told her.

"Ok Uncle Randy. I will." She said while hugging him.

Elaine had answered the door with a huge smile. She hugged her son and then turned to Lilyana. As Randy was walking to his hummer, he couldn't help but laugh. His mom had engulfed Lily in the biggest hug ever. He also couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a child of his own.

"Come on dear, let's put your things in your room and then we can go say hello to your grandfather." Elaine said.

Lily smiled and followed her to the room she would be staying for the night. It was a cozy room that was nicely decorated. It was done in a nice calm blue that reminded her of the summer sky. Elaine helped Lily put her clothes in the dresser and then put her animals on the bed.

After that they went in search of Bob. They found him in the living room watching TV. Lily sat down on the couch next to him and he put his arm around her. Lily smiled. She sure had missed them both.

"So how's my favorite Lil Diva doing? I saw your debut match and it was great." Bob said.

Lily thanked him and they talked about everything that had been going on in her life. She even told them about the all-night party and horror film marathon. Bob just shook his head at that.

"You know Lilyana; you're a talented wrestler already. If you want to be the best though, you have to get a proper workout every day, eat right, and get the proper amount of sleep every night." Bob told her.

Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me. Your son and my dad both made sure I got a good workout in today. Uncle Randy can be such a drill sergeant some times." She told him, making them both laugh.

She had a great time with Grandpa and Grandma Orton but soon it was time for bed. She had thought about trying to convince them to let her stay up a little longer but remembered her promise to Uncle Randy. So, after kissing them both and telling them goodnight, she headed to her room and went to bed. A little while later, Elaine went to check on her. She found Lily curled up in bed, cuddling her stuffed animals, and sound asleep. She took a picture with her phone and sent it to Randy. Randy smiled and showed it to John. They were pleased that she was finally getting a decent night's sleep.

While they were at the club, John received a phone call. It was from his brother Matt.

"Hi Matt, what's up?" John said answering his phone.

Matt told John he had something he needed to tell him. John didn't like the sound of that. Matt sounded like it was bad.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but you need to know. I saw Liz kissing another guy." Matt told him.

John couldn't believe what he had heard. He just couldn't believe that Liz was cheating on him. After he ended the call with his brother, he told Randy he needed to step outside. Once out there, he called Liz.

"John, I'm sorry, but yes, I've found someone else. I was going to tell you, I just haven't had time to call. Sorry." Liz told him confirming what he had been told.

John broke off the relationship with her and hung up. When he walked back into the club, Randy could tell something was wrong. John ended up telling his best friend about Liz cheating and about the break up. After that, Randy went to dance with Sam and John found some chick to dance with. With the exception of the breakup, everyone had a great time. Even Anna, Cody, Ted, and Mike enjoyed themselves despite being tired.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next day was Saturday. Randy's younger brother Nathan woke Lily up. When Lily opened her eyes, she couldn't help but squeal with excitement. She loved Uncle Nathan.

"Morning sleepy head, long time no see." Nathan said.

"Uncle Nathan!" Lily squealed as she hugged him.

"Miss me much? My mom said breakfast will be ready soon so you need to get up. Our Lil Diva needs her nutrition." Nathan said laughing.

Lily told him she had missed him a lot and then finally got up. Nathan left her alone so she could get ready for the day. What she didn't know was that Randy and John planned on taking her to get the things to redecorate her room that day. They had told Mr. and Mrs. Orton that they wanted to surprise her. Nathan hadn't told her that they were already there to pick her up. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that brought out the blue in her eyes. Once her hair was done, she headed to the dining room. The smile on her face was amazing when she saw her dad sitting there. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Daddy! I didn't expect you to be here yet." She exclaimed.

John smiled and Randy chuckled. Apparently she had missed her dad.

"Well, Uncle Randy and I have a surprise for you. After you eat breakfast, we will get your things and then we have some shopping to do. Unless you've decided you want to keep the little bunnies and pink frills in your room at his house." John said.

Lily told him that there was no way she was keeping the bunnies. After that she sat down and they all enjoyed the meal Randy's mom had made.

True to his word, John, Randy and Lily were off to shop for her room makeover as soon as they were done. Lily had fun looking at everything, especially paint colors. She decided on an ocean blue for the walls. She picked a carpet the color of sand on the beach. Next they went to find bedding and things to decorate the room with. She chose a white canopy for the bed that reminded her of clouds. The comforter was a comfy one that had both the blue of the walls and the sandy color of the carpet in it. She also picked out pillows and sheets in both colors. After that she found some ocean scene paintings and sea shells to decorate with. John found her the perfect mirror. He had Randy take her to the hummer while he bought it to surprise her.

When they got back to Randy's, the guys helped unload the stuff while the girls started taking the pink canopy off the bed. Lily was excited to help give her room a makeover. Everyone helped take the furniture out of the room and remove the old carpeting. Soon they were ready to start putting on the primer coat. After a while, Nathan showed up to get Lily so they could hang out. The others wanted to surprise Lily with her new room. So Nathan took her to get ice cream and then to a Go Kart park.

Everyone worked hard to finish the room before she got back. Thankfully the paint was fast drying. Some of them put in a personal touch as a surprise. Once the room was finished, everyone was excited to see Lily's face when she saw it. They didn't have to wait long.

Soon, Nathan had returned with Lily. She greeted everyone as she entered the house. John took her hand and led her to the room. Everyone followed them. When he opened the door, Lily couldn't believe her eyes. The room was beautiful.

"Some of us put in our own personal touches." John explained. "For example that mirror was my contribution."

Lilyana looked where her dad was pointing and saw a mirror hanging over one of the dressers. It had seashells all around the frame and was amazing. She thanked him while hugging him. Next Anna spoke.

"AJ, Sam, and I made the picture frames for you. Ted put the pictures in them." Anna said.

Lily looked around the room and saw that there were three picture frames around the room that had seashells around them. They matched the mirror perfectly. When she looked closer at them, she noticed what the pictures were. In one frame, there was a picture of them all asleep on the couch the night of the party. Another one had a picture of them all sleeping in her room after their makeovers and the third one had a picture of Randy, Sam, and Lily in it. She loved them.

"Thank you. They are perfect." Lily said.

Zack pointed out a couple shelves that looked like surf boards hanging on one of the walls. Lily smiled when he told her that he and Glen had done them. She thanked them both. Phil pointed to a starfish and sand dollar that were on the shelves. He had given them to her. He told her he had found them when he had visited the ocean and happened to still have them in his bag. Lily had started to tear up at this point and hugged him. Randy pointed to a lamp that looked like it was made from a bottle. It reminded Lily of a message in a bottle. In fact, there was a piece of paper sticking out of the top of the bottle. Lily pulled it out carefully. The noted said,

_Dear Lilyana,_

_ Never forget that you are loved!_

_ Love, _

_ Uncle Randy_

Lily hugged Randy and thanked him. Then she put the message back carefully. She had thought that she had seen everything until Mike spoke up.

"For Cody and I's surprise, we need to turn the light off. Cody hit the lights." Mike said.

Cody turned the light off and then told Lily to look up at the ceiling. When she looked up, she gasped. They had put glow in the dark stars on her ceiling In the center they spelled out the word awesome.

"Every time you are here all you have to do is look up and remember that you are awesome." Cody said.

Lily hugged them both and thanked everyone again. The group left her and John alone in the room. Lily sat on the bed just looking around in awe. She couldn't believe that they had done all of this for her.

"Hey Princess, do you like the room?" John asked.

"I love it Daddy." She replied.

John was glad. He decided that he should tell her now about the break up with Liz. So he sat on the bed beside her.

"Princess, I need to talk to you about something. Last night, your uncle Matt called me. It turns out that Liz has been cheating on me. When I called her to confront her about it, she admitted. So, I broke up with her." He told her.

"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry. I know you really liked her but don't worry. You are amazing and will find someone better." Lily said while hugging her dad.

They sat there like that for a few minutes before heading to see what everyone else was doing.

They all enjoyed a nice dinner that night, along with swimming, playing some games, and watching a couple movies. Lily fell asleep during the one of the movies so John carried her to her room. He tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead; whispering "I love you" before heading out of the room.

The next day went by quickly and soon it was Monday morning. Raw would be happening later that day and it was a busy day for all of them. Lily was excited like always.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After breakfast, everyone headed to the gym for a light workout. Then they were off to the arena. Lily was nervous because they would be starting the Eve storyline that night. She had a feeling that it would be an interesting night.

Mike asked if Lily wanted to hang out with him for a bit and John said that it was ok. While Lily goofed off with Mike, John found things to do. As he was heading to talk to someone, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking due to reading a text. He bumped into someone. He reached out and caught them so they wouldn't fall.

"Sorry about that. I guess I shouldn't text and walk." John said.

John looked down into the beautiful green eyes of the woman he had bumped into. She had red hair that reminded him of Lily's. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him shyly.

"It's ok. I really should have been watching where I was going also. My name is Ayden O'Shea by the way." She said timidly.

John smiled as he let go of Ayden, allowing her to stand on her own. She smiled back at him. She was amazed by his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Ayden. I'm John Cena." John replied.

The two started talking for a few minutes and Ayden explained that she was working as a stage hand for the WWE but would be training as a Diva eventually. Vince was friends with her family and had offered her the opportunity to be part of the business. Her family had been concerned about how she would support herself in America since she is from Ireland. So, Vince agreed to give her a job as a stage hand until he can offer her a full time position as a Diva.

As they were talking, Vince walked up.

"Thank goodness I found both of you. Ayden, I need your help with something. You still want to be a Diva right?" he said.

Ayden nodded and waited to hear what Vince had to say. John was going to walk away but Vince stopped him. Apparently he needed to talk to both of them.

"Good because tonight you debut in a tag team match as AJ's partner. The girl that was supposed to do it can't now. Her doctor contacted me and informed me that she is pregnant. The fans are already expecting to see someone debut in that match tonight." Vince explained.

Ayden couldn't believe what she was hearing. John couldn't help but wonder what this had to do with him. Vince was just praying that he could talk Ayden into agreeing to debut tonight.

"I haven't trained at all yet and I have nothing to wear. What will we do about that?" Ayden asked.

"Well, training is where John comes into this. John I was hoping you would spend some time in the ring, teaching her the basics today. Getting ring gear may have an easy solution. Ayden, I will give you money to go out and purchase your ring gear today. Perhaps some of the other wrestlers could accompany you." Vince said.

In the end, Ayden agreed to debut and John agreed to train her. John also agreed to round up Lily and some of the others to help her shop for ring gear. Vince thanked them both and then headed off to speak with AJ. John got out his cell and texted Lily and some of the others. In the end, Anna, AJ and Lily all agreed to help her shop. Cody was tagging along and some of the others were going to meet them for lunch.

John and Ayden spent a couple hours in the ring before going shopping. John was impressed by Ayden's ability to learn the basic maneuvers. Ayden was really enjoying learning the moves. She had dreamed of being a Diva since she was a young girl. She couldn't believe her dream was coming true.

After the couple hours of training, they headed off to shop for her ring gear. John asked her if she had thought of a theme yet. Ayden thought for a moment and had a great idea.

"My first name means little fire so I think something with flames on it. I'm going to use the name Ayden Starr as my ring name. Starr is my middle name." she told him.

John smiled. He like her idea and told her as much. He also told her that her name was beautiful which made her blush. Soon, they had found the perfect ring gear for her. She had found short shorts, a sports bra style top, knee pads, and boots that all matched. They were black with flames on them. She purchased the items with the money Vince had given her and then they headed to get lunch.

At the restaurant, John introduced Ayden to Mike, Ted, Phil, Randy, and Sam. She smiled shyly at all them and said hi. She got a huge smile when she saw Stephen (Sheamus) walk up to the group.

"Stephen! How are you?" she exclaimed hugging him.

"I doing great lassie. How have you been?" he replied returning the hug.

She and Stephen talked for a minute and then he sat down with the group. Ayden sat down next to John. Stephen smiled when he saw that and thought they would be a good couple.

"Ayden and I are like brother and sister. We grew up in Dublin together." Stephen explained.

Lily thought Ayden and her dad would look cute together but didn't say anything just yet. She and Ayden talked for a while during lunch and got along great.

After lunch, they all headed back to the arena. John, Lily, and Ayden headed to the ring to get some more training in. Eventually it was time to get ready for the crowd to arrive. John sent Lily to their locker room to get ready while he showed Ayden to the Diva's locker room. The other Diva's welcomed her and John headed back to his own.

Soon everyone was ready. John went over the details of the Eve storyline with Lily. Once he was sure she had it down, he let her go do whatever she wanted.

"Just be careful. I know that most of the other wrestlers love you but there may be some that don't." he told her.

"I know dad. I will be careful. I'll probably go hang out in catering for a bit." She told him.

She headed off to catering and John talked with Randy for a bit. Randy was curious about Ayden and if John was attracted to her. John told Randy that he found her attractive but it was too soon to start bothering her about a relationship. Randy understood that and left it alone.

Lily had fun hanging out in catering with everyone but decided to head back to the locker room when Brock and Jessica showed up. As she was leaving, Brock blocked her way.

"You better watch yourself, Cena." He growled at her.

"Excuse me but you are the one that needs to watch it. I'm just trying to head back to my locker room if you don't mind." Lily said confidently.

Cody walked into catering just in time to see the confrontation between Lily and Brock. He walked over and put his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Is everything ok here Lily Pad? I came to walk you back to our locker room." Cody said.

Lily nodded and walked off with Cody, leaving Brock standing there. As they walked, Cody noticed that Lily seemed shaken up a bit. He put his arm around her and she seemed to calm a little. He wasn't very happy with Brock at the moment.

They ended up running into Anna who seemed happy she had found them.

"Lily, I need you to be ready to go out to the ring tonight. I have an announcement to make concerning the Lil Divas division. I'm glad you already have your gear on." Anna said excitedly before kissing Cody on the cheek and wishing him good luck for his match.

Soon they were back in the locker room and Cody filled everyone in on the confrontation he had interrupted. Needless to say, no one was happy. Lily reassured them that she was fine and that Cody had ended the confrontation before it really got started.

A little while later, Raw had started and they were watching it in the locker room. Someone knocked on the door and said that Lily was need in the gorilla area in five minutes. John walked her there and she waited to be called out. Anna had just walked out to the ring and had a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have an announcement to make concerning the Lil Divas division. I would like to ask all of the Lil Divas to join me in the ring at this time." Anna said.

All the girls, including Lily, headed out to the ring. Anna smiled and greeted them all, then prepared to make her announcement.

"On SmackDown this week, we will have the first of two Lil Divas Battle Royals. Then in two weeks, on Raw, we will have the second Lil Divas Battle Royal. The two winners will then compete to become the first ever Lil Divas Champion!" Anna said.

All of the Lil Divas were excited. Lily was a little nervous since SmackDown would be taped the next night. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves as they exited the ring. John walked Lily back to the locker room and then got ready for his match.

Lily watched her dad's match and got ready for the beginning of the Eve storyline. Randy walked her up towards the gorilla area where she needed to be. The camera crew was ready. John won his match and exited the stage. The cameras showed the audience Eve congratulating him with a kiss. That was Lily's cue. The camera showed her acting upset and shocked, then running off. John followed her and the camera showed Eve grinning happily.

Once John and Lily were back in their locker room, John hugged her and laughed. The scene had gone well. Then they started talking about Anna's announcement. Lily explained that she was both excited and nervous. She didn't feel she had enough time to train for the first battle royal since it would be the next night. John told her to relax and just do the best she can.

Soon it was time for Ayden's debut. John and Lily watched the match on the TV in their locker room. She and AJ ended up defeating Alicia Fox and Kaitlyn. Ayden had done well for her debut match. The crowd seemed to love her and even AJ was impressed.

Eventually the show was over and they headed back to Randy's to eat some dinner and then get some sleep. Everyone had promised Lily to train with her before the show the next night. Once Lily was in bed, Mike knocked on her door. She told him to come in and he entered.

"Mini Miz, I just wanted to come tell you good night and not to worry. You will be great out there tomorrow. You know why?" he said.

"Because I'm the Mini Miz and I'm AWESOME!" she replied giggling.

Mike nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, get some sleep Mini Miz. You need your strength for tomorrow." He told her.

After that he left her room and she laid there looking at the stars on her ceiling. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

John awoke early the next morning. After showering and dressing for the day, he headed to Lilyana's room. He woke her by gently shaking her.

"Good morning Princess. Rise and shine! Today's a big day." John told his sleepy daughter.

Lily opened her eyes and smiled at her dad. Then she yawned and stretched. She was a little nervous about her match later that night but otherwise happy. John left his daughter to get ready to face the day. She grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom.

Once she was showered and dressed, she went to see what was for breakfast. She found everyone in the dining room waiting for her. They all smiled at her as she took a seat at the table.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starved!" Lily said.

Just then, Sam and Randy both came out of the kitchen carrying platters of food. Sam had a platter heaped with bacon and sausage. Randy's platter was heaped with French toast. After they had both placed the platters down, they headed back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food. Along with the meat and French toast, there were also hash browns, eggs, orange juice, and milk.

Once Sam and Randy took their seats everyone dug in. Lily ate a healthy amount despite her nerves. Everyone enjoyed the meal.

"Thank you Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam, breakfast was great." Lily said.

Sam smiled at Lily calling her aunt for the first time. Everyone was in a pretty good mood it seemed. After eating, they decided to let their food digest before heading to train with Lily. While they were waiting, everyone did their own thing. Anna was busy talking to both Cody and Ted. Phil and AJ were spending some time together.

Lily was sitting on the couch in the living room. Glen noticed and decided to talk to her about her match. When he sat down next to her, she was surprised. He attempted a smile and Lily had to stifle a laugh.

"I thought you might like some pointers about your match. I know this will be your first battle royal." Glen said.

"Um, yeah that would be great. Thanks." Lily replied a little shocked that Glen was talking to her.

Glen then gave her some tips on what to do and what to expect. Soon it was time to head to the gym and then the arena to get some training in. Mike, Cody, Anna, Ted, and Randy helped John prepare Lily for her match. Phil and AJ ended up coming down to the ring to help as well.

Soon it was lunch time. During lunch, Vince called John.

"Hi Vince, what's up?" John said into the phone.

"John, is there anyway Lilyana can be at the signing today with everyone? I think it would be great to get some of our Lil Divas some time with the fans." Vince told him.

John agreed to let Lily be at the signing and hung up.

"Well, looks like Lily will be coming with us to the signing. Vince wants to get the Lil Divas more involved with the public. That was him on the phone just now." He told the group.

Lily just stared at him shocked. She wasn't sure she was ready to meet the fans quite yet. She wondered how she should answer their questions and everything. Randy could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Lils?" Randy asked.

"Well, um, I'm not sure what to say if they ask me questions." She said.

Randy smiled. This was something he could help her with.

"Well, if they ask you about anything storyline related just keep with the storyline, otherwise just be as honest as you can." He told his god daughter.

Lily felt better and smiled. They all headed to get ready and then off to the signing. Lily ended up at a table with Keri, Jessica, and a Lil Diva named Megan. Megan went by the ring name Summer Rayne. Lily liked Megan. Keri was at one end of the table next to Lily. On the other side of Lily was Jessica and Megan was at the other end of the table. To make matters worse, none of the Superstars or Divas that Lily was comfortable with, were anywhere near her. Lily did her best for the next couple hours to just ignore the snide remarks and dirty looks she was getting from Keri and Jessica.

The fans were great and Lily enjoyed talking to them. It was nice to get to interact with them. The questions that they asked hadn't been that bad so far.

"How do you feel about your dad dating Eve Torres?" One little girl asked.

"Well to be honest, I'm not real happy about it. I don't like her and definitely don't want that woman to be my stepmom." Lily answered while rolling her eyes.

Eventually the crowd was gone and the four Lil Divas were alone. Keri and Jessica decided to gang up on Lily thinking that they would keep her from being in the match that night. Megan took Lily's side to help defend her. Thankfully, some of the Superstars walked over before a fight broke out. John and Randy got between the four girls to keep them from fighting while Phil held Lily back. Soon everything was calmed down and the other girls left with family members. Phil turned Lily around so that she was looking at him.

"Kiddo, you need to be careful. Fighting before a match is never a good idea. What if they had injured you? Then you wouldn't have been able to wrestle tonight." Phil told her.

Lily was embarrassed. Her face was almost as red as her hair. Phil felt bad and hugged her.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Kiddo. I wasn't trying to yell at you. I was just trying to give you some friendly advice. You're a talented wrestler and I don't want to see anything stop you from reaching the top." He told her.

Lily smiled and thanked him for the advice. At that point, John collected his daughter and they all headed back to that arena.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time for SmackDown to start. Lily started getting nervous again. While the others were busy with their matches, John tried to calm her. Soon it was time for her to go to the gorilla area so John walked her down there.

"Just go out there and do your best, Princess. You'll do fine." He told her.

Just then she heard her dad's music and knew it was time for her to go out to the ring. She ran out there and joined the other girls. Once all of the Lil Divas, about 12 girls in all, were in the ring, the bell rang and the match started. Megan was eliminated rather quickly. Lily felt bad for her. Not long into the match, Lily got caught off guard and thrown over the top rope. When she looked to see who had eliminated her she scowled. Standing there grinning was, Jessica. Lily headed back stage and to the locker room without saying a word to anyone. Once there, she watched the rest of the match on the TV in the room. The match ended with Jessica winning. Lily still hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She was mad at herself for getting eliminated so early and upset that Jessica had bested her. She pulled out her iPod and popped in her head phones. John sat down beside her on the couch and pulled her into a hug. Lily just sat there listening to the music and cried.

Eventually, John managed to get her to take the head phones out so he could talk to her.

"Lilyana, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Yeah, you didn't win, but it's not the end of the world. Plus we have two weeks to get you ready for the next match. You have a good chance of winning it and going on to defeat Jessica for the title. Don't beat yourself up about this. I'm proud of you Princess." He told her and then kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him. His words had helped her to feel a little better. Instead of being mad, she was more determined than ever to win the next battle royal. She was going to put her all into training for the match.

Soon they all went back to Randy's house and the others all told Lily they were proud of her.

"Hey Mini Miz, don't be so down. You were great out there and I just know you will win the next one." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." She said.

After that she headed to bed. Once she had on her pj's, she cuddled up to her stuffed animals and fell asleep. She dreamed about winning the next battle royal and going on to beat Jessica for the Lil Divas Championship.

Sometime during the night, it started storming. The storm woke Lily up and scared her. She laid there in her bed hugging her stuffed animals. She didn't want to bother anyone, especially since she was almost 13. She kept telling herself that she was too old to be afraid of storms but it didn't seem to help.

John had woken up during the storm as well. He remembered that Lily had always been afraid of storms and decided to go check on her. He wasn't surprised to find her awake.

"Hey Princess, I just thought I'd check on you. You've been afraid of storms since you were a baby. Mind if I lay here with you?" he told his daughter.

Lily smiled and scooted over so he could lay on the bed with her. She snuggled up to her daddy.

"You will always be my hero Daddy." She said.

John smiled at her. It wasn't long before both of them had fallen asleep. With her dad there, Lily forgot about the storm. The two Cenas slept like that for the rest of the night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The first part of the next day went by quietly. Lily was still a little down about losing and everyone tried their best to cheer her up. During the morning workout, Lily proved her determination by giving it everything she had. John had to insist that she stop after working out and training for three hours. Everyone else had stopped working out after an hour or two, but not Lily. For the last hour, everyone worked on moves with Lily.

Soon it was time to shower, go get lunch, and then head to another signing. After showering, they all agreed on Subway. Lily was happy to have her favorite, a cold cut combo with provolone cheese, lettuce, tomato, and a little bit of ranch. She also opted to get water instead of soda for the drink.

"I need to treat my body properly if I want to be prepared for my match." Lily said calmly.

John smiled. He was proud of his daughter for not giving up and striving to be better. He could tell that she really wanted to win that battle royal and go on to win the title. John was committed to helping his little girl make it happen.

Everyone enjoyed their lunch and headed to the signing. This time Lily was sitting by her dad and Jessica was sitting with Brock. The girls exchange some glares from time to time but otherwise left each other alone. It seemed that a lot of the younger members of the WWE Universe already loved Lily. The line in front of her was almost as long as her dad's. Jessica's wasn't as long which, of course, made Lily very happy.

One boy about Lily's age stepped up to the table and smiled. Lily smiled back and made small talk with him. He handed her a photo to sign. It was one of her and her dad together. She signed it and then tapped her dad.

"What's up Princess?" John asked.

"Could you sign this for this boy so he has both of our signatures on it? Thanks Dad." Lily said smiling at him.

While John took the photo and signed it, the boy started asking Lily questions. One of those questions was about the match the night before.

"How do you feel about the results of last night's battle royal?" the boy asked.

"Well, Jessica is a tough opponent. Whoever she faces for that title had better be ready to give their all." Lily replied.

The boy seemed impressed with her answer and decided to ask her another one.

"So are you preparing for the next battle royal so you can win it and go on to face her for the title?" he asked.

"I always strive to better myself and be the best I can in and out of the ring. I have stepped up my game, and let's just say that the other girls better be ready. I refuse to just lie down and give up! As for Jessica, she better get ready because I'm coming for her." Lily said confidently.

After that she handed the boy the photo with both signatures on it. He smiled and thanked her, then was on his way. The rest of the signing went great and by the time it was over, Lilyana had more confidence and determination. It seemed that the fans were cheering for her and she didn't want to let them down.

Lily was so busy interacting with her fans, that she didn't notice the others smiling at her. They were happy to see how the fans boosted her confidence. She was born for this business just like her dad.

Soon they headed back to Randy's or where ever they had been staying and packed. Some of them were leaving later that night and the rest would leave in the morning to head to the next town. Next week's Raw would be in Phil's hometown, Chicago.

Since it was only about a five hour drive from Randy's to Chicago, Randy was going to drive his hummer. John and Lilyana were riding with him. They planned on leaving around 9 the next morning, after breakfast and their morning workout.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. They enjoyed a nice dinner and then said by Glen, Phil, AJ, Natalya, Ted, Cody, and Anna. The only ones left were Zack, Mike, John, Lilyana, and Randy. Mike and Zack would be flying out in the morning. It was a quiet evening. Randy and Sam spent some time together before he had to head out the next morning.

Lily made use of the exercise room Randy had in his house to stretch and do some yoga. It helped her to clear her mind and focus on her goals. After a while, she headed to shower and then off to bed.

The next morning, they had breakfast and got in their workout before packing up the hummer. Randy had offered to take Mike and Zack to the airport so they headed their before getting on the road. Lily wanted to see them off so John and Randy agreed to wait.

It was a good thing they had. There was a big storm that morning and the flight had been cancelled. Mike and Zack had to figure out another way to get to Chicago or wait for another flight.

"Why don't you two just ride with us. There's plenty of room as long as you don't mind sharing the back seat with our favorite Lil Diva." Randy offered.

"Thanks Broski! I don't mind riding with the Lil Broski." Zack said.

Lily just shook her head. She just couldn't get this guy to quit calling her that. She smiled and then gave Mike a pleading look. It would be fun to have these two with them. Mike accepted the offer and thanked Randy. Soon they were all in the hummer and headed to Chicago.

Lilyana sat between Zack and Mike. During the trip, the two wrestlers were giving her tips to help her with her next battle royal. She, of course, was soaking up everything they said. She wanted to go out there and show the world what she was made of.

Around noon, they stopped and had lunch. Lily ordered a chef salad with grilled chicken on it and a bowl of fresh fruit. She also had water and milk to drink. The guys were impressed with her determination to eat healthy in preparation for her next match.

It didn't take them long to eat and soon they were on the road again. Lily couldn't believe the view as they got near to Chicago. She had never been there before. The buildings were tall and looked so fascinating to her. Mike smiled when he saw her reaction and Zack kind of laughed.

"Pretty cool, huh Lil Broski?" Zack said.

"Yeah, I've never been here before now. It's really cool that we get to travel and see all these places." Lily told him.

It wasn't long after that, that Randy pulled the hummer into the parking lot for the hotel. Once he was parked they all got out and grabbed their bags. John went to grab Lily's for her but she grabbed it.

"Thanks Dad but I've got it. It'll be good for my muscles to be used." She told him.

So John let his daughter carry her own bag into the hotel. Once inside, they headed to the registration desk and got their room numbers and keys. Then they were off to their rooms. As John was unlocking their door, Ayden stepped out of the room next door. She smiled shyly at John when he smiled and greeted her. Lily said hi as well. Before Ayden walked away, John invited her to dinner with him and Lilyana. After she accepted his invitation, she went about what she needed to do. John and Lily entered their room and took care of their things. They had a few hours before dinner time so they decided to just relax in the room. John found an interesting movie for them to watch.

They were on the couch and Lily was curled up next to her dad. She ended up falling asleep like that and John just let her be. He figured he would just wake her when it was time to get ready for dinner.

A few hours later, John was knocking on Ayden's door while Lily stood beside him smiling. The look on John's face, when Ayden opened the door, was priceless. To say she looked stunning would be an understatement. John felt that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Lily seemed impressed as well.

Ayden had the sides of her red hair pulled up in a pretty clip that matched her clothing. The rest of her hair was cascading down in long curls. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans, an ocean blue t-shirt, and her favorite pair of Nike sneakers.

"I hope that I'm dressed ok. I wasn't sure if I should dress up." Ayden said as she stepped out into the hall.

"What you are wearing is perfect. You look beautiful." John replied.

Ayden blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"Thank you." She replied meekly.

John smiled and held out his hand to Ayden. She took it and together the three headed out of the hotel. John had already arranged a rental car for them and he led them out to it. They loaded into it and headed to a restaurant.

They enjoyed their meal and then headed back to the hotel. John invited Ayden to watch movies with Lily and him.

"I'd like that. Thank you for inviting me." She replied.

So the three of them went into John and Lily's room and sat on the couch watching movies. They all had a great time and laughed a lot. Lily ended up falling asleep with her head on Ayden. John couldn't help but smile at the sight.

By the time Ayden went back to her own room for the night, it was past midnight. She and John had talked and watched movies long after Lily had dozed off. Both adults had enjoyed the evening they spent together. In fact, John was hoping they would be able to do it again soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next morning Lily was awake before her dad. It didn't take her long to get ready to go to the gym. She had on her purple Cena sweats, purple Cena t-shirt, and her favorite sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail as usual.

She sat on the couch for about a half an hour watching TV and waiting for John to wake up. She was anxious to get down to the gym and was getting impatient. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and decided to text Mike.

"_Hey Big Brother, are you busy?"_ she texted him.

"_Good morning Mini Miz. What's up? I'm just getting ready to head to the gym." _he texted back.

Lily ended up asking him if she could join him since John was still asleep. Mike said that was fine and he would be there in a couple minutes to get her. While she waited for him, she wrote a note for her dad. She figured that he wouldn't be mad as long as he knew where she was and that Mike was with her.

She had just finished the note and placed it where John would see it when she received a text from Mike saying he was there. She grabbed her key card for the room and headed out into the hall. After she closed the door and made sure it was locked, she hugged Mike.

"Thanks for letting me come along. I really want to get my workout started and Dad's still asleep. He and Ayden must have been up kind of late." Lily told Mike.

"No problem Mini Miz. You're welcome. So your dad and Ayden hung out last night huh?" Mike said.

Lily filled him in on all the details from last night while they were walking down to the gym. They talked and laughed the whole way. Soon they were in the gym and Lily headed over to the mats to stretch. Uncle Shawn had taught her some stretches to do to begin her workout. Mike joined her on the mats and stretched out as well.

About 15 minutes later, John joined them in the gym. Lily waved to him while she was running on the treadmill. He waved back as he was heading to the mats to stretch. Lily was relieved that he had apparently seen the note and wasn't upset with her.

Lily had been working out for about an hour and a half and was working with some hand weights when something made her stop in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes. Phil had just walked into the gym and there was a boy around Lily's age with him. He was the cutest boy Lily had ever seen. He looked just like Phil but younger. Lily couldn't take her eyes off of him. When she noticed him smiling at her, she shyly smiled at the ground and blushed.

John and Mike both watched the situation and couldn't help but smirk. They noticed that Lily seemed to have taken an interest in the young man. Both men had mixed feelings about it. On one hand they thought it was cute; but on the other hand, they felt protective over her.

Phil chuckled and decided to introduce the boy to everyone. He walked over to Lily and greeted her.

"Hey Kiddo, I have someone I want you to meet. This is my little brother Seth, he's 13. Seth this is Lilyana Cena, John's daughter." Phil said.

"Hi Lilyana. It's nice to meet you." Seth replied.

Lily blushed and couldn't seem to say anything at first. Seth truly was the spitting image of his older brother Phil. Lily had a crush on Phil since she was like 2 and now standing in front of her was a younger version of him. To say Lilyana had a crush on this boy would not be a lie.

"Hello Seth. It's nice to meet you also. You can call me Lily." She said shyly once she regained her ability to speak.

Seth and Lily talked for a few minutes and then he helped her finish her workout. After that, John and Phil took the kids to get breakfast. Seth was impressed with Lily's appetite which earned a chuckle from John.

"Your brother should have warned you that we Cenas have big appetites." John said.

Lily glared at her dad for a second before breaking out in laughter. Seth couldn't help but grin at that. The two kids chatted while they ate and seemed to hit it off really well. Seth informed Lily that he wanted to be a WWE wrestler when he was old enough.

"They need to make a Junior Superstars division like they did with the Lil Divas division." Seth said.

Lily giggled and looked at John as a way of silently asking if she could tell Seth something. John nodded his approval and Lily smiled.

"Well, you are in luck because from what I've heard, a Junior Superstars division is in the works. I haven't heard when it will start though. Also there will be a WWE summer camp this summer. It is being called WWE Camp Champion. It will be two months long and I get the joy of being there as do the other Lil Divas. Also the Divas and Superstars will all have to take turns being the camp staff." Lily explained.

Seth was excited by this news. He wanted to go to that camp. Not only would he be able to get a head start on his future career, but he would also get to spend more time with Lily that way. The funny thing was that Lily was thinking it would be great to spend time with Seth at camp as well.

Soon John and Lily said good bye to Phil and Seth and headed about their day. While they were in their room, someone knocked on the door. Lily answered it and found Anna standing there. As they were talking, Ayden happened to return to her room next door. Anna and Ayden squealed excitedly when they saw each other.

"AYDEN! How are you? How was your debut?" Anna said.

Ayden laughed at her friend's excitement. She and Anna had been good friends since they were little girls.

"Hi Anna. I'm good. My debut was great. I can't believe how amazing it feels to be in that ring in front of the WWE Universe." Ayden told her.

Anna had come to ask Lily if she wanted to go shopping and have lunch with her. She decided to invite Ayden along as well. Ayden accepted the invite and soon the three females were off to enjoy the day.

While Lilyana was gone, John took care of some arrangements with her schooling. Since the school year wasn't quite over yet, they had agreed to allow her to make up what she had missed and also finish the year via the internet. She would receive her assignments and tests by e-mail and then would have to e-mail them back to the school when they were completed. He decided to wait and talk to Lily before making arrangements for next year. He thought she might want to see what could be arranged with the school in West Newberry instead.

During lunch, Anna and Ayden tried to catch up on what they had missed in each other's lives. Anna told Ayden about dating Cody and how she thought he was the one she would marry someday.

"Wow, I'm glad you finally found a guy that treats you right and makes you happy." Ayden replied.

"Thanks Ayd. So how's your brother, Gavin been?" Anna asked.

"Same old pain in the ass he has always been. His girlfriend just dumped him after they had been going out for 3 years. She didn't like the idea of him being gone all the time since he will be debuting in the WWE soon." Ayden told her friend.

Anna just shook her head. She hadn't seen Gavin O'Shea in about 5 years. She had been close to both him and Ayden growing up since Vince was like a grandpa to her and was also close to the other two. He used to take the three of them to events together.

"What a loser. Gavin is getting the chance to live his dream. She should have been more supportive. Sounds like he is better off without her to me." Anna replied.

The friends continued to chat while they ate. Lily even joined in the conversation. In all, they had a great time and shared a lot of laughs. Like all things, this too had to come to an end and Lily had to get back to her dad.

Anna was going to take her back to the room but Ayden said she would since it was right next to hers. Anna smiled thinking that Ayden perhaps wanted to see John again. She went as far as to tell her friend that she and John would make an amazing couple.

Once they made it back to the hotel, Lily invited Ayden in. John greeted his daughter when they walked into the room and then greeted Ayden. Ayden blushed.

"Did you ladies have a good time?" John asked.

"Yeah it was great to catch up with Anna and spend time with Lily. Your daughter is an amazing girl." Ayden said.

John invited Ayden to hang out in his room for a while and she agreed. After that, he told Lily about the arrangements he had made for her with her school.

"Come on Dad, I don't want to do school work. It's so boring. Besides, I need to concentrate on preparing for my match." Lily whined.

John shook his head and tried not to lose his patience with her. Ayden decided to try to help him out by talking to Lily. John was impressed by how she handled the situation.

"Lily, you will have plenty of time to prepare for your match and for your school work. Besides, I heard Vince say that he is requiring all of the Lil Divas to keep their grades up or they will be suspended until their grades improve." Ayden explained calmly.

Lily sighed. She knew Ayden was right but she wasn't thrilled with the idea. Finally she gave in and asked her dad if she could use his laptop to do some of her work. She couldn't believe it when he told her no.

"But Dad, how the heck am I supposed to do the work without a computer?" she whined.

John laughed and went over to his bag. He pulled out a brand new Dell laptop. While she was gone he had went out and purchased her a laptop of her own. Then he took the time to set it up so it was ready for her to use.

"I said you couldn't use mine. I didn't say do the work without one. I bought this for you while you were out shopping." He said while handing it to Lily.

Lily hugged him excitedly and thanked him. Then she took the laptop and plopped down on her bed to work on her school work. While she was busy doing that, John and Ayden sat on the couch talking and watching a movie. They decided to watch the original Amityville Horror movie. Ayden loved that movie even though it scared her. While they were watching it, Ayden ended up leaning against John. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and held her close. She loved how safe he made her feel. John liked how it felt to have her cuddled up to him. Even though he tried to deny it, John was falling for the red head sitting next to him and she was falling for him as well.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Lily smiled when she noticed Ayden cuddled up to her dad. She really liked Ayden and her dad seemed to really like her as well. Not wanting to interrupt them, she continued to do her school work. She had made quite a bit of progress on the make-up work. At the rate she was going, the make-up work would all be done by the end of tomorrow.

John and Ayden enjoyed the movie together and were talking after it ended. Ayden was still cuddled up to his side and his arm was still around her. John, having mustered up the courage, cleared his throat and looked at Ayden. He decided to bring up the subject of them being a couple.

"Ayden, I know this is kind of soon, but I really like you. I have enjoyed the time we have spent together. This, the way we are right now, just feels right. Ayden O'Shea, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" John said nervously.

Ayden blushed. She couldn't believe what he just said. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. He was smiling at her with that famous smile of his. She knew at that moment what she was going to say.

"John, I feel the same way. Being here with you makes me feel safe. There is something you should know before I answer your question. My last boyfriend was a controlling abusive jerk. I haven't felt safe since he and I had started dating. As I said, with you I feel completely safe, like nothing bad can happen to me as long as you are here. I would be honored to be your girlfriend." Ayden said.

John smiled and leaned down, bringing his lips gently to hers. He kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss. Both of them were happy with this new development. All that John had to do now was tell his daughter. He wasn't worried about that though because he could tell Lilyana really liked Ayden.

John whispered something to Ayden and she moved, allowing him to get up. He walked over and sat down next to Lily. He watched her working on her school work for a minute before he spoke.

"Hey Princess, how's the work coming?" John asked.

Lily smiled at her dad and then answered him.

"It's going pretty well. I've got a lot of it done. Are you having a good time with Ayden?" she said.

John smiled. He was so proud of her for working hard on the school work. He knew that it wasn't easy to do with all the distractions.

"Well, Princess, I have something I want to tell you. I asked Ayden to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Ayden and I are now a couple." John said smiling.

Lily was happy and hugged her dad. She told him that she was happy for him and that she liked Ayden. John was glad. After that he looked over the work Lily had completed and helped her fix a few things before e-mailing it back to the school. He was really proud of her. She had been through so much and yet still had a positive attitude.

By the time they were done, it was time for dinner. John took his girls out to dinner at a nice restaurant. They all enjoyed the meal and then spent time in John and Lily's room watching movies. Lily sat on one side of John and Ayden sat on the other. Lily ended up falling asleep cuddled up to her dad, so he carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

Ayden and John spent their first night together in John's bed. He loved the feel of holding her in his arms as they fell asleep. Ayden loved how safe she felt with John. Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day John woke Ayden up with a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." John said while kissing her forehead.

"Good morning John." Ayden said smiling at him.

Soon they were both up and Ayden headed back to her room to shower and dress for the day. John showered and got ready for the day and then woke Lily so she could do the same. They had a house show and autograph signing in a town that was about 2 hours away so they would be leaving shortly after breakfast.

While Lily was getting dressed, someone knocked on the door. John answered and found Randy standing there. He invited him in and Randy took a seat on the couch. John and Lily were riding with him to the signing and house show. This would be Lily's first house show even though she had already appeared on both Raw and Smackdown.

"Are you two almost ready John? We need to get going soon. I want some time to hit the gym when we get there." Randy said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. We are just waiting on Lily." John replied.

Just as Lily emerged from the bathroom, Ayden knocked on the door. John greeted her with a kiss which earned a reaction from Randy. Lily giggled. She knew that her god father didn't know about her dad's girlfriend yet.

"Ok what is going on between the two of you? Is there something you have forgotten to tell me Cena?" Randy asked.

"Well, Orton, Ayden and I are officially a couple." John answered while putting his arm around her.

Randy congratulated them both. Seeing them together reminded him of his fiancé Sam. He couldn't wait to tell her about John's new girlfriend. She would be so happy for him. Sam and Randy both wanted to see John as happy as they were and also wanted Lily to have a good mother figure in her life. Randy was sure that Sam would approve of Ayden.

"Dad and I are riding with Uncle Randy since we have to be there early for the autograph signing. I hope I don't get stuck next to Jessica or Keri again. I can't stand them." Lily told Ayden.

"Well, I will see you guys a little later then. I'm riding with some of the other stage crew so we can get things set up in time for the show. Although, I think Vince may put me in a match tonight since he told me to bring my ring gear just in case." Ayden told them.

"Ok Babe, see you there. I love you Ayden." John said and then kissed her.

"I love you too." Ayden said smiling.

After that Ayden headed out and the rest of them headed to Randy's hummer. It wasn't long before they were on the road after stopping for some breakfast. Once they were in the town they needed to be in, Randy took them to the arena. Lily looked around excitedly. The only difference about a house show was that it wouldn't be televised. They found their locker room and put their things inside and then headed to the gym. Lily was happy to work out for a bit.

After about an hour of working out, it was time to get ready for the autograph signing. Lily whined because she would rather prepare herself for her matches then sign a bunch of autographs. She loved the fans and all but she hated dealing with some of the other Lil Divas.

"Lils you have to do the signing. Just stop whining and get ready. When you are out there with the fans you better have a smile on your face young lady." Randy scolded her.

This made Lily pout. She hated it when Uncle Randy scolded her but she knew he was right. So, she sucked it up and put a smile on her face. She decided to see what reaction she would get by wearing her shirt that said, "I'm the Mini Miz and I'm AWESOME!" Randy and John both just laughed and shook their heads. Mike would be proud when he saw her in a bit.

They headed to the signing and found out where they each were seated. Lily was supposed to be sitting between her worst nightmares, Jessica and Keri. She wasn't pleased and let Uncle Randy and her dad know it. She whined and pouted to them about it but they both told her that she would just have to suck it up.

She was still sulking about it when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see who it was and got a huge smile on her face. The person behind her was sure to understand and give her sympathy.

"What's up Mini Miz?" Mike said.

Lily ran to him and hugged him. Mike laughed when he saw that she was wearing the t-shirt he had given her. When she whined and pouted to him about the seating arrangement, he got an idea.

"Wait right here, Mini Miz. I'll be right back." Mike told her.

Lily watched as Mike walked away. She wondered what he was up to. While she waited for his return, Keri walked up to her and started saying rude things to her. Lily tried to ignore her but it wasn't easy. She clenched her fists at her side, ready to strike if needed. Finally, she had enough and was about to hit Keri. At that moment, Mike returned. He noticed what was going on and immediately stopped Lily from hitting the other girl.

"Mini Miz, it will do you no good to hit her. Save it all for the ring. Trust me that is what is best right now." Mike scolded lightly.

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one that has to sit next to her for the next couple hours." Lily whined.

"Neither are you." Mike said smiling at her.

Mike then explained that he had made arrangements for her to sit next to him. Her wearing her Mini Miz shirt had helped him win his argument. Lily was happy and hugged him. They went over and let John and Randy know about the seating change. Both were relieved that they wouldn't have to hear Lily whine or see her pout about it anymore.

It was time for everyone to get seated so that the fans could be let in, so Mike led Lily to their table. On the way, they passed the table where Jessica and Keri were seated. Between them was a very unhappy looking Daniel Bryan. This made Lily laugh. Apparently his seat had been switched with hers so that she could sit by Mike instead of with the other Lil Divas.

The next couple hours went by uneventfully besides some dirty looks that Bryan sent Lily's way. Those looks just made her smile all the more. She really enjoyed interacting with her fans and forgot all about the other Lil Divas.

Afterwards, they headed back to get ready for the show. John asked Mike to take Lily to catering to get something to eat and he agreed. They got something to eat and then he took her back to her locker room. She had to get ready for a match against a Lil Diva named Molly.

Lily was nervous at first but once she walked out and heard the fans cheering, she was just fine. She ended up winning her match which boosted her confidence. This helped to motivate her even more for her up and coming battle royal the next week.

After the house show, everyone headed back to the hotel. Lily ended up spending the night in Randy's room. It was her idea so that her dad could have some time alone with Ayden. She even took her school work with her and Randy helped her get it done.

Randy enjoyed the time with his god daughter and she enjoyed the time with him. They even spent some time talking about wrestling and he gave her some good advice for her battle royal. It had been a great day and a great night.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Finally Monday arrived which meant Raw was that night. When John and Lily arrived at the arena, they were informed that they would be doing a segment with Eve. Lily wasn't prepared for it but had no choice. She hated the Eve storyline.

"Princess, I know you don't like doing this storyline with Eve but we can't back out now." John told Lily.

"I know Dad. Don't worry I will get it right." She told him.

After going over her lines and the segment, John allowed Lily to walk around the arena for a bit. As she was doing just that she ran into Phil and his little brother.

"Hi Phil, Hi Seth!" she said smiling at them.

As she greeted them her eyes met with Seth's. They were so amazing to her and she just couldn't help but stare into them. Seth smiled back, not able to take his eyes off of Lilyana's. Finally, Phil broke the odd silence and brought the two youngsters back to reality.

"Hey there Kiddo, are you ready for tonight's show?" Phil asked.

That got them all talking and Lily found out Seth was staying for the show. She was excited. After about 10 minutes Phil agreed to let Seth walk around with Lily. He warned them both to behave and then headed off to take care of some things on his own.

The two kids stood there for a minute in awkward silence until Seth grabbed Lily's hand and started leading her around. They went to catering for a bit and got a bite to eat and some water. They sat and talked for a while and then decided to walk around again.

Eventually they found somewhere private to just sit and talk. They got to know each other better. They talked about their families, school, their dreams and future career goals. It turned out that they had a lot in common.

"I can't wait for the summer camp." Seth said.

"I kind of think it will be fun but I am not sure about being away from my dad that long." Lily replied.

"Hey don't worry about it. I will be there with you the entire time." Seth told her, smiling and reaching for her hand.

Lily smiled back at him and blushed a little. She liked the way her hand felt in his. They just sat there for a minute holding hands and smiling at each other. Suddenly Seth leaned in and kissed Lilyana, taking the girl by surprise. It was at that moment that they were interrupted.

Ted cleared his throat making the kids jump a little. Lily immediately let go of Seth's hand and moved away from him a little. She couldn't even look at Ted. She was so embarrassed and hoped he wouldn't tell her dad or Uncle Randy.

"Hi Ted. Seth and I were, umm, just talking." Lily said.

Ted looked at the girl and smiled.

"It's ok Lil Firecracker. I won't rat you out but you two better behave yourselves. You, young man, better not hurt or take advantage of her or else." Ted warned.

Seth squirmed a bit, feeling intimidated. Ted just laughed a little. Then he let Lily know that she needed to get back to the locker room to get ready for her segment.

"Thanks Teddy Bear. I will be there in a minute." Lily said giggling.

Ted glared at her for a second then smiled. He hated that nickname but couldn't seem to get Anna or Lily to quit using it. He warned them to behave once more and then left them alone, reminding Lily to get her behind back to the locker room quickly.

Seth took Lily's hand and looked into her blue eyes. He couldn't help himself, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, the two headed towards Lily's locker room. They held hands the entire time, only letting go when they reached their destination.

"Here's my number. Text or call me anytime." Seth said taking Lily's phone from her and putting his number in it.

Lily smiled and took his phone, putting her own number in it. They handed the phones back just as John stepped out or the locker room. Lily said goodbye to Seth and then followed her dad back into the room.

"Alright Princess, you need to get ready for your scene with Eve. I have to get out to my match. I love you Princess." John said hugging his daughter quickly before heading off to the gorilla area.

Lily got on her ring gear and prepared for the scene. She was supposed to be heading to ringside but is stopped by Eve. Lilyana takes a breath and then heads out of the locker room. She starts heading to the spot that Eve is supposed to stop her. John's match ends and he heads back stage.

At that point the screen in the arena shows Eve walking up to Lilyana. The entire WWE Universe is now watching the exchange between Eve Torres and Lilyana Cena.

"Well, well, if it isn't Daddy's little princess." Eve says snidely.

"What do you want Eve? I'm heading out to congratulate my dad if you don't mind." Lily says rolling her eyes.

"First of all, I don't like your tone little girl. Second of all, you and I need to have a chat. I know that you are used to being Daddy's princess and don't want to share the attention, but you better get used to the idea. I am the new woman in your dad's life and I will not be pushed aside for a stupid little girl, his daughter or not." Eve told her laughing mockingly.

Lily glared at Eve. Her hands both balled into fists and she was ready to hit Eve. Just as she was about to open her mouth and say something back, she saw Eve plaster a fake smile on her face. Lily turned around and saw her dad walking towards them. She too, put a smile on her face.

"Hi Daddy, great job out there!" she called out to him.

John smiled and thanked her, giving her a quick hug. He released her quickly so he could greet Eve with a kiss and an embrace. While he was holding Eve, his back was towards Lily. Eve gave her an evil smirk. After that, John released Eve and stood there holding her hand.

"So what were my two beautiful girls talking about?" John asked.

"Oh, nothing much, mostly girl talk. I was also giving Lilyana some wrestling pointers." Eve said sweetly.

Lily confirmed that Eve was telling the truth and gave them a fake smile.

"Ok well, glad to see my two girls getting along. Princess, why don't you go to catering or find something to do? I am going to spend some time with Eve." John said.

Eve smirked at Lily, while Lily tried to hide her disdain.

"Ok dad, see you in a little bit." Lily said.

As John walks away with his arm around Eve, Lily is shown glaring at their backs as the scene ends. After that, John came back and told Lily she did a great job. They hug and then head to their locker room to get ready for the next part of the scene and watch some of the matches going on.

A little later, the screen shows Lily in the locker room. She is in there alone. She picks up her phone and reads a text. Pissed off, she throws her phone at the door just as Zack Ryder walks in barely dodging the flying object.

"Whoa, Lil Broski, what the heck is that all about?" he asks the obviously upset girl.

Lily glares at him with tears in her eyes and just shakes her head.

"That hoeski Eve has to go, Broski! She is ruining my life. He is my Daddy. I am supposed to be his only princess but that hoeski is stealing all his attention from me." Lily tells him.

The rest of the scene was the two of them forming a plan to break Eve and John up. It ends with them heading out of the locker room to look for someone.

Relieved that the scenes were over for the night, Lily headed to catering to find her dad. Sure enough, John was waiting for her with Ayden, Phil, AJ, and Seth. They waved at her and she waved back. She grabbed a plate of food and sat down between John and Seth.

Everyone congratulated her on how well she did with the scenes. They talked while they ate but soon it was time to head back to the hotel for the night. John and Lily said bye to everyone and then headed back to their room.

Once at the hotel and in their room, Lily got ready for bed. It was long after she had laid down, that she was asleep. John smiled at his sleeping daughter and then got ready for bed himself. Before going to sleep, he sent a text to Ayden.

"_Goodnight Beautiful! Sleep well and sweet dreams. I love you." _

Ayden sent a text back to him and he smiled when he read it.

"_Goodnight Love! My dreams will be sweet as long as you are in them. Sleep well. I love you too Babe." _

Meanwhile, Randy was in his own room on the phone with his future wife. He and Sam were making wedding plans and talking about their day. Randy couldn't wait to make her his wife. Their wedding day was going to one of the happiest days of his life. Before they said their goodnights to each other, they had agreed that John would be asked to be his best man and Lily would be asked to be a junior bride's maid. They said their goodbyes and Randy went to sleep thinking of Samantha and their wedding day.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next day, Randy talked to everyone about his upcoming wedding. Everyone was glad to see him so happy. Most of the WWE roster was planning on attending the ceremony. In fact, Sam asked Anna and AJ to be bride's maids and Randy had asked Cody and Ted to be groom's men.

"Hey Cena, I have a question for you and Lils." Randy said.

"What's up Orton?" John replied.

"Well, Sam would like Lils to be a junior bride's maid and I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Randy said.

Before John could give an answer Lily told her godfather that she would love to be in the wedding. Randy was happy that she said yes and looked at John for his answer.

"Of course I will, man. I'd be honored to." John replied.

After that they all went to the gym. Lily put her all into the workout and preparing for her match next week. She was determined to win and go on to face Jessica Lesnar for the title. She knew that the other wrestlers and Divas were preparing for Wrestle Mania which wasn't far away but to her being in that title match was just as important. Lilyana wanted that title so bad she couldn't think of anything else.

The only thing that seemed to mess up her focus was a certain young man that entered the gym with his brother. When Phil and Seth walked in, Lily almost dropped a weight on her foot. Cody and Mike were both in the gym and saw the reason for her distraction. John and Randy saw her drop the weight but hadn't noticed her staring at Seth.

Later that day Anna found Lily walking around the hotel looking upset. She stopped her to see what was wrong. Lily sighed and began to fill Anna in.

"Ugh, Cody, Mike, Uncle Randy, and Dad are all bugging me about Seth. Apparently Cody noticed me being distracted by him and was complaining about it to Ted. Ted walked in on Seth and I kissing yesterday. I guess he told Cody about this when he was complaining to Ted about me liking Seth."

Anna smiled sympathetically at Lily who sighed and then continued with the story. As she was talking, she seemed to be pacing a bit due to the agitation of the situation.

"So Cody told Uncle Randy, who of course told my Dad. From what I understand, Mike knows because he heard Phil talking to someone about it. They have gone into over protective mode and are trying to say I can't be alone with Seth anymore. It's stupid. I'm not going to do anything I shouldn't with him. Why would I jeopardize my future career that way?"

"Lily, I totally understand your side of this. I get that they care about you but they are getting carried away. If you would like, I can try talking to them for you. Don't worry about Cody, I will set him straight. What is Ted's opinion on this?" Anna asked.

Lily informed her that Ted was on her side as was Ayden. She told Anna she would be grateful for her help and then they headed back to Lily and John's room to see if everyone was still there. Part of Lily hoped they would be so that Anna could try to talk to them and part of Lily hoped they wouldn't be because she didn't want to face them.

When they entered the room everyone was still there. They seemed to be engrossed in their conversation and didn't even notice Lily and Anna enter. The two girls shut the door and walked over to the group. Anna cleared her throat before speaking up.

"Cody Garrett Runnels! What do you think you are doing giving Lilyana a hard time about a boy?"

Cody jumped when Anna yelled at him. He hadn't realized she was there until that moment.

"Babe, when did you get here and why are you yelling at me?" he asked.

"I just got here and I am yelling at you because you are being a butthead, Cody Bear."

Cody pouted which made Lily laugh. He just glared at her for a second coming to the realization that this was about his feelings about Lily and Seth. Anna scolded Cody some more about it telling him that he should be ashamed.

"It's ok to feel protective of your honorary little sis but that doesn't give you the right to tell her she can't hang out with a boy or like him for that matter." Anna told him.

Ted took Anna's side which caused a small argument between him and Cody. Randy and John both hadn't said anything at this point and neither had Lily. Little did they know Anna was just getting started. By the time she was done, she had put all of them in their place with the help of Ted.

"Lils, I'm sorry. Anna is right. I let my protectiveness for you cloud my judgment. Forgive me?" Randy said.

"I'm sorry also, Mini Miz. I just got carried away. You are a little sis to me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you so I guess I kind of overreacted."

John apologized as well. Lily forgave them and hugged all of them. Then she thanked Anna and Ted for having her back. She was glad that this situation had been resolved quickly. She would have been bummed if she hadn't been allowed to hang out with Seth any more before they left Chicago.

"Just so you know I will be having a talk with that young man just to warn him that if he hurts you, he will regret it." Randy said.

Lily just shook her head and told him that she figured as much. She had known that they would all feel that way.

Soon everyone headed out and got on with their day, leaving John and Lilyana alone for a little bit. They were relaxing and watching a movie when Lily spotted a spider. It was kind of big and creepy looking. She screamed and pointed it out to her dad who is scared of them as well. Both Cenas went running out of the hotel room and bumped right into Glen. He looked at them funny as they were standing there pointing and saying something that wasn't coherent.

"Theerreee'sss a sp…sp…sp…SPIDER in there!" John finally got out as Randy came out of his room to see what all the commotion was about.

Randy heard what John said and started laughing. John glared at him and told him it wasn't funny. Glen disagreed; he thought it was quite hilarious to see John Cena freaked out about a little spider.

Lily was still quite upset by seeing that thing so Randy tried to comfort her. Then he asked Glen if he would go get rid of it for them. Glen agreed to and it didn't take him long. He was still laughing when he walked away. The two Cenas, relieved, headed back in to finish their movie.

Within an hour most of the roster knew about the spider incident and couldn't wait to harass John about it. They all understood Lily being afraid but found John being afraid quite funny. In fact, hearing about the incident gave Cody and Ted a great idea for a prank on John. It was a safe bet that John would not soon live the spider incident down.

Just as their movie ended, John's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and noticed that Randy was calling.

"Hey bro, what's up?" he said answering the phone.

"Hey John, I talked to Sam and she wanted to know if the girls could make it to St. Louis tomorrow so they can look for dresses. Do you think Lily would be ok flying with Anna and AJ? I figured they could have some girl time and we guys could have some guy time." Randy told his best friend.

John thought about it for a minute and decided to ask Lily if she would be ok traveling with Anna and AJ. Lily was excited about it and John told Randy that it would be fine. After they ended the call, John made the necessary travel arrangements.

"Now Princess You are going to spend a few days in St. Louis with Sam and then I will meet you at the airport in the next town ok?" John asked.

"Ok but where are we going to be for Raw next? You haven't told me yet." Lilyana replied.

John smiled. He hadn't told her because he wanted to surprise her. The next Raw would be in Boston, Massachusetts and they would be staying at their home in West Newbury. They would be about an hour away from the arena that way. Some of the others would be staying with them as well.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. The next show is in Boston, Massachusetts so we will be staying at our home and some of the others will be staying there as well. You will have to wait until you get there to see who is staying with us though." John said, smiling at his daughter.

Lilyana was excited. She would get to see her grandparents and uncles again. Also, they would most likely be at the show and get to see her wrestle in person. She hugged her dad and then hurried to get packed for St. Louis.

Soon, Anna was knocking on the door. John let her in and then told her Lily would be ready soon. Randy was taking the girls to the airport so John hugged Lily and said goodbye to her.

"Be good for Anna, AJ and Sam. I will see you in a few days Princess. I love you." He told her.

"Don't worry Daddy. I will be fine. I will see you at the airport in Boston. I love you too Daddy." Lily said hugging him.

Soon she and Anna were headed down to the lobby to meet Randy and AJ. While they were waiting for the other two, Seth and Phil walked into the hotel. Seth smiled when he saw Lily and walked over to her.

"Hello beautiful." Seth said.

"Hello." Lily said while blushing at his compliment.

The two talked for a minute and Lily explained where she was going. Seth was bummed that she was leaving but had a great surprise for her. He was thinking about telling her but decided to wait. He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. He had never seen blue eyes quite as beautiful as hers. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Lily smiled and blushed.

"Have a fun trip and be safe my beautiful Flower." Seth said.

"Thank you Seth. I will be. You be safe as well. I hope we meet again soon." Lily replied still blushing.

Meanwhile, Randy and AJ had walked up while Seth was kissing Lily's hand. He just stood there and kind of glared at the kid but said nothing. When they were finished he cleared his throat causing both of them to look up at him startled. Phil and the other two ladies laughed at that.

"Lily, are you ready to go?"

"Yes Uncle Randy. I am ready." Lily replied.

"Good, why don't you show Anna and AJ where my hummer is and get your things into the back. I want to speak to Seth for a moment." Randy said.

Lily sighed and did as she was told. She wasn't sure she liked the way Uncle Randy had said that but what could she do? She just hoped he would remember what Anna had said earlier about relaxing a bit and letting her decide who to like.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Sorry if the end of this chapter is a little boring...I had to get dress shopping out of the way. I promise that things will be more exciting in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, read, review, and enjoy! Hope all are well and no one suffered too much during Hurricane/Super Storm Sandy. **

Chapter 37

Randy wasted no time getting to the point once the girls walked away. He looked right at Seth with his Viper glare. This had Seth a bit nervous but he didn't show it.

"Listen Seth, I know you like my goddaughter and she likes you. I can't choose who she likes but I want to make something clear. Don't you dare hurt her or take advantage of her. Is that clear?" Randy said with a hint of a protective growl in his voice.

"Yes sir, Mr. Orton. You have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't take advantage of Lilyana or hurt her ever. I respect her and will treat her right. I promise." Seth said confidently.

Randy was happy with the boy's answer and held out his hand. Seth smiled and shook Randy's hand with a good firm hand shake. Phil just stood there smiling. He could tell that his brother had met with Randy's approval.

Now satisfied that he had done his duty as Lilyana's godfather, Randy said goodbye to Phil and Seth and then headed to his hummer. He then took the girls to the airport and watched them board their plan. After that he headed back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, John had called Ayden and invited her to stay in his room since Lily wasn't going to be there and she had accepted. They had already moved her things to his room and were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. It was about a girl's struggle to escape an abusive relationship. The guy on the movie pissed John off but what he didn't know is just how much that movie reminded Ayden of her past. When he realized that she was crying and seemed a little scared, he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to him.

"Don't worry Baby, I am here and I am not letting anyone hurt you ever again." John whispered softly to her.

Ayden snuggled closer to him, feeling safe in his embrace. She had never felt this way before and it was a wonderful feeling. She lay back against him and continued to watch the movie, feeling better already. John kept her in his arms for the rest of the movie.

Meanwhile, Lilyana sat between AJ and Anna on the flight. She listened to her iPod while the other two chatted. She was excited to be going dress shopping with the girls even though it seemed strange to be away from the guys.

When the plane landed, Sam was already there waiting for them so they grabbed their luggage and headed back to Randy's house. Sam and Randy had agreed that she should move in since they would be married soon anyways. Lily smiled as they pulled up to the house and parked.

Since they wouldn't be going shopping until the next day, the girls put their things away and then decided to watch some movies. It was great to be able to watch whatever they wanted without having to hear the guys whine about it. They ended up watching The Vow and Dear John. Apparently a few of them were big fans of Channing Tatum. They were going to watch Magic Mike but Sam pointed out that it would not be appropriate for Lilyana. So the ladies decided to wait until she went to bed.

In all, they had a great night and were all excited about dress shopping the next day. AJ, Anna, and Lily would be meeting up with Randy's sister Becky and the rest of the bride's maids. Sam and Randy were going to have a large wedding party. There were going to be 6 bride's maids, 6 groom's men, 1 junior bride's maid, 1 junior groom's man, the maid of honor, the best man, the flower girl, and the ring bearer.

Back at the hotel in Chicago, John, Ayden, and the guys were hanging out. They had decided to go out to the club for a few drinks and some dancing. After that, a bunch of them were hanging out in Randy's room playing the x-box. Ayden surprised them all when she showed them up on Black Ops.

"I probably should have warned you that my brother Gavin and I play this game a lot and I have gotten ok at it." Ayden chuckled.

John smiled his gorgeous smile at her then spoke up.

"You call that only ok, Babe? Wow, I hate to see what you would call good at it then. I've never seen anyone kick Cody's ass the way you did."

Everyone laughed, well everyone except Cody that is. He sat there scowling and wishing he hadn't brought his x-box to Randy's room so that they could challenge each other. He got over the pouting when someone suggested they play WWE 12. He loved that game and was sure he could win at it. Well, he was sure he could win because Lily wasn't there. He only hoped John wasn't as good as his daughter at the game.

Eventually, John and Ayden went back to their room and got into their pj's. They lay in the bed together watching a movie. Before it was even over, they were both asleep. Ayden was snuggled up to John with her back against his chest. He had his arms around her holding her to him and his top leg over hers. It was that way that they slept through the night. Both feeling the warmth and feeling complete. John had been in love with Liz but what he felt for Ayden was so much more. In his heart, he knew she was his soul mate, the woman he would marry.

Lily had fallen asleep that night starring up at the glowing stars on her ceiling. She was excited about dress shopping but even more excited about being home in a few days. Newbury, Massachusetts had always been home to her. Even when she lived in Shreveport, Louisiana with her mother, she still considered Massachusetts home. Even more exciting was the fact that she would be seeing her grandpa and grandma Cena along with her uncles again. She had always loved the rest of the Cena family. They wanted and loved her unlike her mother's family.

So it was with those thoughts she had fallen asleep, cuddled up to the stuffed animals that Anna, Cody, and Mike had given her. She slept with them every night since they had given them to her. She slept peacefully that night, having only pleasant dreams.

The next morning everyone awoke in happy moods. The girls had breakfast and got ready to go shopping and back at the hotel, the others got ready to head to Massachusetts. Ayden smiled and hummed happily as she packed her things and helped John pack his and the rest of Lily's. After that he called to see how she was doing.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through…_

Lilyana heard her phone playing I'll Stand by You and smiled. She knew it was her Dad calling since it is the ring tone she picked for him.

"Hi Daddy, what's up?" she said cheerfully when she answered the phone.

"Hi Princess, how is everything going so far?"

"Everything is going great Dad. We are getting ready to go shopping and then later I plan on working on my school work. How's everything there?"

"It's going well. We will be heading out for home soon. I am glad to hear that you plan on doing your school work. I'm proud of you. I miss you. I love you Princess."

"I miss and love you too, Daddy. See you soon."

"Ok bye Sweetie."

"Bye Daddy." Lily said hanging up her phone.

Soon the ladies were off to the dress shop where they were meeting with the others. Lilyana looked around in awe of all the pretty wedding gowns on display. Once everyone had arrived, Sam began making introductions. She introduced everyone to Lilyana, AJ, and Anna first.

"This is Randy's sister Becky, my friend Gabby, my sister Julia, and my niece Charity." Sam said pointing to each person.

There was only one person left to be introduced, Sam's best friend and maid of honor, Carly. She introduced everyone to Carly and then talked about what she wanted for her dress and for the bridal party dresses.

After that everyone went in search for the dress they thought would be perfect for Sam to wear on her wedding day. Lily went back and forth between Anna, AJ, and Aunt Becky watching the dresses they picked out. She was hanging out by Anna when she spotted the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen.

This gown was made of white satin and was a strapless sweetheart; pick up ball gown, with a beaded embellished bodice and skirt. Lily thought it was exactly what Sam had said she wanted so she pointed it out to Anna. Anna agreed it was perfect and put it with her other selections.

Sam had tried on several gowns and hadn't felt that any of them were the right one yet. She decided to try on Lily's pick next and loved it immediately. Everyone else gasped when she walked out to show it to them. It was unanimous, this was Sam's dress.

She selected the veil she wanted and some pretty white gloves to match before they started looking for the rest of the dresses. They still needed the flower girl's dress and the bride's maids' dresses. So, Sam reminded them that the bride's maids were to wear horizon blue, the maid of honor was to wear black, and the flower girl was to wear white. Then everyone was off looking at dresses.

The dress they chose for the maid of honor and the bride's maids was a strapless, satin, pick-up style ball gown, with a sash. Carly's dress was black with a horizon blue sash and the other girls' dresses were horizon blue with a black sash. Carly also had horizon blue satin gloves to go with her dress and the others had black satin ones. Lilyana's dress was a spaghetti strap, satin, pick-up style ball gown, with a sash. Her dress was black with a horizon blue dress to match the maid of honor's. She also had horizon blue, satin gloves. Carly seemed annoyed that she wasn't going to be the only one in the black dress but Sam tried to overlook that. The flower girl, Charity, ended up with a dress that was the same style as Lilyana's except that it was white and had a white sash on it.

Overall, Sam was pleased with the dresses and was now getting very excited for her wedding day. She just hoped that Randy was as pleased with her dress as she and the others were. AJ reassured her that Randy would think she was beautiful in it and would love it as much as she did. Sam left the dress shop a very happy woman and just couldn't stop smiling.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, the girls had boarded a plan and were headed to Massachusetts. Lilyana was excited because she hadn't seen her dad's house in a long time. When the plane landed Lily was so excited that she practically ran off the plane. AJ and Anna had to tell her to slow down.

John was there waiting for them and as soon as Lily had seen him, she ran and jumped into his arms. AJ gave Phil a kiss while Anna hugged Cody. Everyone had missed each other.

Soon they were in a vehicle, headed back to John's home. Lilyana sat up front with her Daddy while the others sat in the back. John talked to his daughter as he drove.

"I have a surprise waiting for you at the house and then later we will be going to your Grandpa and Grandma Cena's house to have dinner with the family. The wole family can't wait to see you again." John told her.

Lilyana squirmed in the seat a little, suddenly feeling nervous. John noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"Everything okay Princess?" he asked her.

Lily looked over at her Daddy for a second and then looked at her lap.

"What if they don't like me? What if I'm a disappointment?" she said quietly.

"Don't worry Princess. You are a Cena and they love you! It's gonna be a great day. Look, we're home!" John said as he pulled into the driveway of his house.

Once he was parked, everyone got out and the guys carried the girls' things into the house. John showed Lilyana her room. When he opened the door, she gasped, not only did her room look exactly as she remembered it, but standing there in the middle of the room, was Seth with a huge smile on his face.

"Surprise Princess!" John said grinning. "Seth will be going on the road with us for a while."

Lily was so excited. She ran over and hugged Seth and then plopped down on her bed. She was so happy to finally be home.

A little while later, she had gotten ready for dinner at her grandparent's and then she and John were off. Lily was so nervous yet excited at the same time. The drive to John's parents' house wasn't a very long one and soon they had pulled into the driveway. They got out of the car and Lily kind of hid behind John as they entered the house.

"John! Lilyana! It's so great to see you!" Mrs. Cena exclaimed, hugging John.

She then opened her arms for Lilyana. Lily shyly hugged her grandma. It felt good to have a grandma hug and welcome her. Her mother's parents had never liked her. They had felt she had ruined her mother's life.

John smiled as he watched his mother with his daughter. He had been waiting for the day he could reunite his family and his daughter. That day had finally come.

As if on cue, John's dad came into the room.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little ginger! Come on over here and give your grandpa a hug!" he said.

Lily shyly let go of her grandma and made her over to her grandpa. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Lily started giggling when he started tickling her.

John was standing there smiling when his brother Matt came in the house and almost tackled him. John fell to the floor and Lily stood there laughing with her grandpa. Matt made his way over to Lilyana and tossled her hair.

"Hey there squirt! Did ya miss your Uncle Matt?" he asked her.

"Uh...not really...just kidding! Of course I did!" she laughed.

Soon, everyone was there and Lily seemed to be enjoying getting to know her family again. John was pleased and text Ayden to tell her things were going really well. Ayden replied back telling him that she was happy to hear that.

One of John's suggested that they play some football in the yard before dinner. One of them told Lilyana she could be the cheerleader and she scowled at them.

"Not to be rude Uncle Sean, but I don't do the whole cheerleader thing. Haven't you seen me in the ring?" she said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed and Sean admitted that he was wrong. Soon the guys and Lily were engaged in a game of football. Lily and John were on the same team. Their team ended up winning right before Carol (John's mom) called them all for dinner.

Dinner in the Cena family was always an exciting time. Everyone got plenty to eat and chatted while they sat at the table. Lily even told them about her own wrestling career.

"Are you nervous about your upcoming match?" John's brother Steve asked her.

"Me nervous? Heck no! I'm a Cena and Cena's don't get nervous. We believe in Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect." She said giggling.

The rest of the evening went on without any issues. The family gathered around in the living room to watch a movie. Lilyana ended up falling asleep. She was sitting between John and his dad and her head was resting on her grandpa's shoulder. Both men watched their little princess with a smile on their face.

When the movie ended, John was about to pick her up so that he could carry her to the car. Before he could actully pick her up, his brother Dave told him he wanted to do it.

"It's been a long time since I got to carry my sleeping neice. I've missed her. I'm glad you brought her over today." he told John as he carried her to the car.

John had said his goodbyes to the family and thanked Dave for carrying her. He then promised to bring her over more often. After that, he got in the car and headed back to his house. It had been a great day and he hoped that Monday night would go well also.


End file.
